Tales of the Demonic Winchesters
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest, but mostly unrelated. Both boys find out they are damaged by their trips to and from Hell,and now face a new consequence they never saw coming. A new way of Hunting awaits them now and new missions loom on the horizon for them. New Multichapter!
1. Hell Takes It All Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest but as Demons and no longer related, some PWP at times, Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Title****: Bobby's Angels**

**Plot****: Sam and Dean are changing and soon they won't even be human. What will they do now?**

**(This will be a multi-chapter so keep an eye out for more. This is only the first chapter.)**

**Reminder:**** (In this one, Sam and them were able to rig up a remote control explosion that killed the Hellhounds and ****Everyone**** got out the back of the building in time. Ash and the Harvelles are alive in this one, they all live at Bobby's, which the boys end up doing at the end of this chapter as well. Jo hunts with Rufus, who Bobby did not kill in the place, stabbed him but didn't kill him, hurt like a bitch though. The boys hunt together, among other things. Castiel is in this one and it is based in season 6. Castiel does not open Purgatory in this one but they still have to deal with Raphael, so that will be done sometime in this storyline, too. Oh, Gabriel and Balthazar are alive but in Heaven in this storyline, Cas will not become the new God, No Leviathans, Bobby doesn't die in this and his house is still standing now. The boys ran out of the back of the Police Station with Henriksen and Nancy after stopping them from going out to see Lilith, saving them in the process, so they will be in this one, too. Just haven't wrote about them yet, but I will. Harvelle's Roadhouse is rebuilt and Ellen runs it with Ash again while living at Bobby's. They didn't kill Lilith, Cas did but away from the seal and when it wouldn't open it if she died, so no Lilith in this storyline.)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Dean said it. "I just want the truth." Yep, he did that. He knew about the damn horn but he said it. Why? Well, he wanted the truth. Sam was confusing the hell out of him. He seemed colder, sometimes with some feelings and other times not so much. He didn't act brotherly at all, he was…different…since he came back.

Soon after they were taken by the goddess bitch and tied in her spa area.

Then she asked a question and Dean got honest. Well, maybe too honest. He could hear himself talking but had no control over how honest the content of his words was. _Too_ damn honest really.

"How do you _really_ feel about your brother?" She asked and he had to answer.

"Better now that we talked." Okay, he'd kept it honest, but brief. _Creative_ _lying_, a new skill, yay! Leaving out a lot. A _whole_ lot.

Like he was in love with Sam. Had been for years. Yeah, Dean was leaving _a lot_ out.

"Anything else?" She asked, sensing he was still hiding something.

"I love him." Okay, he was honest but if she didn't push it, he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"How do you love him?" She pushed.

"With all my heart." _Damn it_, okay, brothers love each other with all their hearts so maybe Sam wouldn't figure out the _real_ meaning of those words.

"As a brother?" She asked, _perceptive_ little bitch, wasn't she?

"Yes, that, too." Dean answered; he was _hating_ this line of questioning. She needed to talk to Sam; he wanted to hear the answers his brother gave. On the other hand, he was tired of this truth thing; it was time for her to move on.

"Okay." She moved on, he breathed a sigh of relief and shot Sam a quick look, to see if he had read more into the words.

"Sam, how do you really feel about your brother?" She asked him, Sam gave her a half smile and a cool look. Dean _hated_ that look.

"I love him." Sam _also_ hoped she wouldn't push this.

See, he had a secret, too.

"As a brother?" She asked and Sam cringed.

Then bit his tongue, literally. Saying nothing.

"Answer me!" She said.

"I love him. Like I said." Sam repeated. "It feels great he trusts me again, and it means a lot to me he is giving me a second chance. After I let him get bit by a vampire, sorry. I confessed that earlier so you can't use that against me, hah!" Sam taunted her. "I missed him."

She just stared at him. He was hiding something. So was the other one.

"Do you love him as a brother?" She asked going for direct; she could play the '_dancing around the truth'_ game, too. She'd invented the thing, after all.

Sam bit his tongue again and said nothing.

"How are you doing this?" She said angrily.

Soon after she was dead and they were out of the spa from Hell.

And into the abandoned house from…well, Hell, too.

Dean wanted a day of just _lying_.

The whole day of truth was pissing him off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam let Cas check him after admitting he felt different since he came back. He bit the damn belt and damn did _that_ hurt! A man has trouble sleeping and some unemotional moments, next thing he gets an angel's arm in his damn chest!

Cas went to take Dean to the side and Sam glared. "You can stick an arm in my chest but _not_ speak in front of me about what you found, _really?_ So _not_ happening."

"Fine, his soul is there but…well, it's damaged…badly. I'm afraid it's complicated." Cas began and sighed, "Have a seat, Dean. This may take a while."

Both boys looked concerned and sat as instructed.

"A soul is like a brain, it has several parts that are composed of what makes that person themselves. Sam's soul is like that. Think of it like a brain injury but a soul injury. Hell permanently damaged an …important part of his soul." Cas explained. "He does love you, Dean, but…the part that loved you as a brother is too damaged. It whispers but he can't feel it. He has no brotherly feelings for you, well, maybe a little, but mostly, _not _so much."

"But you said he still loves me…how is that?" The boys were confused, Dean had to ask this; sometimes he had trouble with his Cas-speak.

"Yes, he does but as a man…loves…well, another man. Sexually…get it? Apparently the brotherly love got transferred to the part that carries the romantic feelings and integrated there. Also he has lost some of his ability to empathize like he used to. Apparently the only parts not damaged are the parts that are…well, in love with you, and Bobby, as a father of course, but well, the brotherly part is _gone_. He seems emotionally disconnected because he's lost some of his ability to understand some emotions and how he is supposed to act." He looked at Sam now. "Your soul is too damaged, Sam. I've never felt a soul so damaged and seen the person live through having it inside them. It should be destroyed. The only really working part of it is…well, the part that loves Dean, actually."

"That's not all." Cas said and they looked at him in shock. Well, Dean did, Sam just looked worried. Dean took his hand and tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Sammy, I have something to tell you, too." Dean said, "I'll tell you later but remember, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what he says, promise." He knew Sam was freaking out as much as his damaged soul could right now. He could live with Sam this way, now that he understood what was wrong with him. "Can't he be repaired? His soul?"

"No, this kind of damage is permanent, sorry." Cas said regretfully, "But we have more pressing issues at the moment." He looked at Sam now. "You spent too much time in Hell, Sam. You are turning Demonic. Well, your body's cells and your soul are, but it strangely seems to be retaining most of its humanity at the same time. It is the most unique state for a soul to be in, I've never seen a soul so resilient before." Cas looked at Sam sadly, "You're going be a demon soon, in your own body and be powerful, like Lucifer was when he ruled Hell. You could go evil, Sam. You may not, no telling until the change is complete. I do know you won't be human anymore."

Both boys stared at him in shock this time and he shook his head. "I have to go. I'll will be by to check on you later." Then he vanished.

"We need to talk, Sammy." Dean said keeping a hold of his hand and Sam let him.

"Yeah, we do." Sam said softly.

Then they began to talk.

For the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy, I have to tell you something. But first I need to ask you a question." Dean said and Sam nodded. "Do you remember being my brother?"

"Yes, I remember it. I just don't feel anything brotherly anymore when I remember them." Sam admitted.

"What do you feel when you remember them?" Dean asked and felt Sam tense up. "It's okay, Sammy, be honest. I'm not going anywhere." He felt Sam relax now.

"Confused and worried. I know I felt something before but I don't…well, I feel a vague sense of what it should be but I can't get the feeling any stronger than that. I get confused on how I should feel sometimes about stuff. I treasure those memories but I can't…I worry you'll hate me for not feeling the brotherly thing anymore, I'm sorry. I hate this, maybe I should let him destroy my soul. I'm sick, I know. Loving you this way. My whole childhood feelings, all gone." He looked down and cried a little, "_Don't leave me."_

"Not leaving, Sammy." Dean said and sighed, "So you lost some things. 150 years in the cage, Sammy, they tortured your soul! Of course I expected some damage! I'm not stupid. I knew this was a possibility the moment you jumped in the cage. I wanted you back anyway, any way I could get you." Dean said softly, "Before, when she was asking me how I felt about you, I said, I loved you as a brother and then she asked again and I said 'Yes, that, too.', remember?"

"I remember." Sam said, "That part confused me, I thought it meant you hated me while you also loved me."

"No, that wasn't it." Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "I'm in love with you, have been since before you left for Stanford." He shrugged, "Didn't want to admit it, didn't even want to feel it. So I hid it and then shit just kept happening, you jumped into the cage, and I went to Lisa, like you asked me, too. Then you came back and the djinn, and, damn it all, Sammy! It all went pear-shaped. I felt…it again, for you, and then you were acting weird and I freaked. Then you let me get turned. I hated to think you'd do that on purpose. Then you admitted it and explained you had a cure and were going to cure me. Then you were helping with the Alphas, without knowing it, I forgave that. The turning thing, well, I get it now. You lost some of those feelings and I get that. I forgive you."

"Yeah, I am sorry I did that but it wasn't enough to keep me from doing it. I should go, Dean, I'm no good to you this way." Sam said sadly, removing his hands from Dean's now. Dean made him stay where he was, He was not losing Sam, damaged or not damaged. "Dean…"

Dean took a chance and let his lips touch Sam's for a brief moment.

"Kiss me, Sammy. If I can't be your brother then I'll be your lover, it's okay. I want this, too." Dean said and smiled, touching Sam's face, his green eyes searching Sam's frightened Hazel ones. "I love you, too, Sam."

"Dean!" Sam breathed and kissed him back softly, hands touching his face and neck, eyes not so afraid anymore, soft with love now. "Even with me turning Demon, you'll still love me?" He ducked his head but leaned it into Dean's, "_Can_ you love me as a demon, Dean?"

"You'll still be you, just different. Of course I'll still love you." Dean said as he used a hand to lean Sam's face back up to his again. "Stop overthinking it, Sammy. Kiss me." He pushed his lips to Sam's again, running his tongue along those sexy lips of his like he'd wanted to for years. "Let me in, baby, be my lover, be my man, and just be mine, okay? I'll love you forever, Sammy, forever. Only you. Won't be your brother, be whatever you want me to be."

"Mine, Dean, I want you to be mine. For the rest of my life." Sam said softly, kissing him again and pulling at Dean's shirt. "We should undress now." He kissed along Dean's neck and Dean leaned back to let him, sighing happily, "I want to make love to you now."

"So blunt, Sammy, this how you are now?" Dean moaned softly as Sam's hands pulled his shirt over his head and sucked on one of his nipples for a second.

"Yes, actually." Sam said, "You like it?" His hands caressed Dean's chest and stomach then went to the waist of his jeans.

"I love it, actually. Just try to pretend to be more empathetic to the witnesses, okay?" Dean teased and Sam nodded.

"I can pretend where I have to." Sam promised and kissed up to Dean's ear now, "Except with you, baby, I'll be honest with you, unless you tell me not to be."

"I can live with that. Just never let me go, Sammy, never leave me." Dean said helping him undo his pants and edge Dean's pants off, underwear, too. Sam now knelt in front of him.

"Never leave you, Dean." Sam said taking his hardness in his hand and stroked it softly, kissing its tip lightly. "Can't be without you, know that much." Now he took Dean into his mouth sucking him lightly, then harder, making Dean's eyes burn hotter with desire and need, his body thrust up into Sam's mouth, Dean's hand on his head pushing him more onto him.

"Sammy, so good. Love you, don't…" He fought the pleasure burning through him now, lifting a hip, sucking on his own fingers, and reaching past Sam to touch his own hole. He shivered at the sensations his finger touches were causing. Sam stopped sucking him now and watched him do this.

"Finger yourself open for me while I watch." Sam said softly and stood to undress, Dean worked one finger in and then another, scissoring and reaching deeper until he hit something and he arched off the bed, damn he liked that spot! Now he continued in earnest and his fingers were making him spiral with such pleasure he had never felt before. Sam lick a finger or two of his own and helped, sucking and kissing the hole as well, lovingly and doing his best to give Dean as much pleasure as he could. Sure he should miss the brother feelings but he couldn't bring himself to regret losing them. He never would have known the love he felt for this beautiful man here, whose only goal was to love him as much Sam loved him. He liked this man better anyway. All his, all the time now.

Vague sensations hit him, felt…wrong. And he let them go, forgetting them instantly. Choosing to love Dean this way now, choosing to be with him forever now, his lover, his boyfriend, his…life mate. "Love you, my…boyfriend?" Sam looked at him earnestly, "Will you be that?"

"No," Dean moaned softly, "Not boyfriend. Husband!" Dean begged, "Make love to me, Sammy. Not boyfriend, too temporary, but Husband, that's forever. Make me your Husband."

"Husband. My Husband." Sam sighed happily, "I love you, Dean, My husband now." He used spit to lube up and worked into Dean's virgin hole now, so tight, so sensitive. He was careful to not hurt him and Dean handed him body wash from the bag by the bed. Sam pulled out and used it instead, then worked in carefully again, past the pain and burning, and going in full hilt finally, stopping all movement but small ones, to get him used to Sam in there. Soon Dean was moving and thrusting back onto him.

"Now, move now. Please, take me now!" Dean begged, it didn't hurt anymore. However, it was a new pleasure he'd never felt before and could see wanting more of later. It felt so _good_! "Feel so good, Sammy, fuck me please!"

Sam nodded and lay down more on Dean, pushing his knees further into his chest, and kissed his mouth hard, Dean's mouth devoured Sam's mouth now, tongues lost in each other, loud moans increasing as Sam went from slow to going faster now, "Can I go harder, Dean, go deeper, harder, faster, would that be okay?" Sam moaned and Dean moaned louder.

"Yes! Harder, faster, please…faster! Okay…" Dean managed to get out between loud cries and moans. Sam kissed him harder now and they were soon making love harder and faster, cries becoming shouts. Their kisses ate their shouts as they came hard, several times, Sam got lost in Dean's body now.

"Never want to stop making love to you, ever." Sam moaned as they came down and tingled pleasantly against the sheets. "Love feeling you around me that way. Love you, Dean."

"Yeah, you _never_ get to stop doing that. Unless I'm doing that to you. You feel good inside me, too, Sammy." Dean admitted and eventually was cuddling into Sam now, "I love you, Sammy." His fingers brushed Sam's chest and stomach, smiling contentedly. "We should get married."

"How? Don't they have something about brothers not being allowed to do that?" Sam said but felt nothing but happy at the thought, no feeling of wrongness occurring to him, he really had lost every brotherly feeling for Dean, huh, yeah, he got it now.

"Fake ID's." Dean said softly, "Got lots. Let's use a couple." He was losing all brotherly feeling, too. Soon Sam would be a demon, a good one, he was sure. Then it wouldn't be wrong anymore. Not that it was wrong now. He'd always felt that way about Sam so this was normal for him, too. Boy, weren't they a pair? Maybe his soul was damaged too, hmm.

"It was." Came a voice and they looked up to see Cas standing there looking amused.

"Pardon?" Dean said and asked, "My soul was damaged?" Okay, he hadn't known that.

"When you were in Hell, you were tortured. When souls go to Hell, they get damaged, it is expected. But you went further, you tortured, too. This damaged the good parts of your soul, the part that felt just brotherly to Sam, the only good part you had managed to keep safe from Hell's influence before then. Once you tortured, you damaged the only good part almost beyond repair. I'm surprised my quick fix that I put on your soul held this long, really I am." He caught Dean's look and shrugged, "Yes, I had to some…temporary fixes to your soul before I could bring you back. I knew they would not hold forever. I would have dealt with them at a later date for you when they broke off."

"So you're saying I was damaged like Sam was by my time in Hell, too?" Dean asked and Cas nodded.

"Yes, but not to the same degree. The brotherly feelings were gone in you, too, when I saved you. That part was the same." Cas said as if it were the simplest thing. "The feelings you feel are not wrong, only human perception makes them that way. Do you wish me to fix the broken part again?" He looked at Dean who smiled up at Sam and Sam smiled back.

"No, leave it. I like it better this way. Already know how Sam feels about the memories. I remember them but the feelings are fading that go with them, only feel love, for another man, not a brother. I can't remember how it feels to love him that way either. Hmm. It's okay though. I don't have to worry about having to now." He looked at Cas, "Thanks for the offer though, and thanks for your help and being our friend."

"Glad you feel that way. I need to talk to you two. I need your help." Cas said sitting at the foot of the bed. "I made a mistake."

The naked men scooted closer and pulled the covers more securely over their bodies now. "What is it, Cas?"

"I have to tell you something and you won't like it but I know I can't do this alone, so please at least listen?" Cas pleaded and they both quickly agreed. He told them about going to Heaven and finding it in chaos, and what Raphael had planned. He told them he had wanted to stop Raphael so he'd went to Dean but had paused and listened to Crowley instead. He told them about the deal for souls and how he was desperately trying to get out of it. He regretted it and he knew he should have went to Dean sooner but he was coming to them now. "Look, if you don't want to help now, I understand. I'll still help you if I can, I just have to win against Raphael and get out of this deal with Crowley, I can't let him figure out how to open purgatory."

"We'll help you. We're upset you let it get this bad and dealt with a demon when you got onto us for it, but you're our friend, so we'll do what we can." Dean thought for a moment, "We need to do it before he turns demonic and Crowley figures out you're trying to get out of your deal. We could burn his bones; that worked for Bobby."

"That would work, I will have to look for them. I have to let him think I'm still working with him while I do. Can you do a summoning, maybe for someone who died and knows where they are. He probably hid them well. Look for one that knows Fergus McCloud, that was his name when he was alive." Cas advised and smiled, "Thank you for forgiving me and for helping me."

"Go fight your war, Cas, we'll take care of it down here. We'll call you when we know something." Sam promised and Cas hugged them gratefully, "I should have come you first, sorry, guys." Cas apologized one more time.

"That's okay, it'll work out now. Just keep Crowley off the scent until we're ready to kill the bastard and we'll be fine." Dean said and Cas nodded.

"I will." Cas said and vanished on the spot.

Sam bit Dean's ear now and smiled, "Make love to me now, Dean. I want you, too." Dean smiled softly and pushed his lover down to the bed, kissing down his body now.

"I like that plan." Dean said and let his mouth and hands make love to Sam's skin and muscles, nipples included, until he reached the hardness below. Then he took him into his mouth and sucked him hard, after wiping off the body wash from it so it wouldn't hurt him. Then he sucked him some more, savoring the taste of his skin, and then he came into Dean's mouth with lifting hips and loud moans, and a cry, "Dean!" Dean held the cum in his mouth using it to lube up fingers, Sam, and his own hardness. He used his fingers to work on Sam's virgin hole as well, both men working together to get him open and prepped, pushing his long legs up so his knees were against his shoulders as well.

"Now, Dean, please!" Sam begged as Dean's fingers worked him more and more into his pleasure, making it hard to think of anything but Dean, just Dean. Dean smiled and let his mouth and tongue suck and thrust into that tight hole, making Sam cum again from it, hard and with his head back, crying out his pleasure and Dean thrust in deep then stayed at small thrusts until Sam had not only worked past the pain and burning but also through his orgasm as well, then when Sam was begging for more, he went deep and slow, shallow as well, Going fast as he dared.

"Please, baby, can I? Faster, Deeper, Harder. Can I?" Dean asked and Sam smiled, that sexy smile that said _I want you do whatever you want to me_.

"Please, Dean, all those, more!" Sam said arching beautifully as pleasure shot through him and he lost all thought as Dean did go faster, hit his pleasure place harder and accurately, and taking his lover so much harder than he'd ever taken anyone before. Soon they were crying out again, moaning and shouting, and kissing harder and their tongues wrapping together so perfectly, every sound eaten by their mouths as they came screaming. Their screams eaten as their kisses trailed along their necks and chests, leaving red marks and bites along their tan skins now, cumming repeated until they could finally stop and collapse on top of each other and rolled to their sides now.

"My demon lover, all mine." Dean sighed happily into Sam's neck. "Gonna keep you forever."

"What if I go evil?" Sam said worried now. He could.

"You won't." Dean said reassuringly, Sam had no evil in him. He'd be a good demon.

"I want you to kill me if I go evil." Sam said softly, "But only if you're sure. I couldn't bear to be evil like what we hunt. Please, Dean?"

"Sam…" Dean said but nodded unhappily, knowing he wouldn't have to.

"We should tell Bobby, about us and about the demon thing. He won't reject us, I just don't want to scare him when I change." Sam said, "But marry me first, okay? We could do Vegas, buy rings, you know. Honeymoon? Too chick flick?"

"Nah, sounds perfect to me." Dean said softly, feeling sleepy. "In the morning, first thing." Sam's arms tightened around him. _Husband_. Dean thought happily as he slept now, "_Husband_…" Dean sighed in his sleep, smiling contentedly.

"Husband." Sam said softly, kissing the top of Dean's head and leaning his own into it, sleeping himself now. Brother gone, not missed, but lover and husband, held tight in his arms. They both slept and smiled, arms around each other.

In the meantime, the demon blood ate Sam's healthy blood and cells and slowly turned him into the thing he had always hunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they showered and kissed, fooled around in the shower, and on the bed a couple times. Then they headed to Vegas. Dean and Sam went to a small Jewelry store and picked out matching rings which they had engraved with 'Forever yours, Sammy.' And 'Forever Yours, Dean.'

Soon they found the least tacky wedding chapel they could find, got a premium ceremony which included a two day motel stay and a romantic dinner for two with it. They used the ID's for Dean Fitzpatrick and Samuel Wesson, and got married, putting on their rings during the ceremony. The hotel was a swanky one and the room was the classiest they had ever been in. Soon they were lost in each other again, barely leaving the room for the whole two days and going out the eat, have their romantic dinner, and returning to make love again, and again, and again until they slept, showered, ate, then made love again.

Eventually they called Bobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you two damaged your souls going to Hell, destroyed the brotherly parts, and somehow the brotherly feelings got into the romantic part before being destroyed completely and now you can only love each other as lovers and husbands? Well, Sam did. Yours was damaged when you went but mostly the brotherly part you tried to protect was damaged, you loved him that way, before then?" Bobby asked to clarify, surprised but not disgusted. He'd expected it to and now he was seeing the damage and so were they. He could live with this, as long as he had them.

"Yes. And eventually he'll be a demon, well, not possessed but more like Lucifer, Ruler of Hell kind of powerful but with a human soul inside, damaged but still keeping him human like." Dean explained.

They were in Bobby's study and they were being honest with the man.

Who was taking this really well, surprisingly.

"I got that part. How soon?" Bobby asked and Sam shrugged.

"Cas didn't say, we should ask though." Sam said looking at Dean. "I know I asked Dean this but I have to ask you, too. If I turn out to be one of the evil ones, I want you to kill me. If Dean can't. But make sure I'm bad first, don't just kill me, okay? I could be good, Dean thinks I will be and I have faith in his opinion." Sam looked Bobby in the eye when he said this.

"I will, if he won't but only if we agree it's necessary, promise, Sam. Don't want to kill my son either." Bobby agreed worried, poor Sam, he had fought so hard to be good and to not let the demon blood win and yet he now had no choice. It wasn't Sam's fault and Bobby _damn_ sure wasn't going to blame him for it either. "I'll love you no matter what, Sam. Demon or not. You'll still be my son. I'm sorry about the damages you two have to deal with."

"We don't miss them, those feelings. We're okay this way, husbands. We just want you to be, too. If not, we could go and visit frequently if it makes you more comfortable with it. You'll still be our adopted father, no matter what. That feeling is still there, always was, always will be." Dean said and smiled, taking Sam's hand. "We love you, Bobby."

"No need to leave, you two can stay as long as you like. You lost your brotherly stuff saving the world over and over and yet you still found a way to love each other through it all, I thank God for that. You deserve this. I know you won't be the same, Sam, and I know you will be cooler and a bit colder, less empathetic and sensitive, but don't worry, I won't take offense." Bobby said and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Why would you? It's how I feel, you know I love you and I won't harm you. Not soulless just different. Why would I feel guilty for that?" Sam asked, not seeing it as wrong to feel this way.

Bobby looked at Dean and shrugged, moments like now were a prime example of ways Sam would be different now. It was disconcerting to see the purely good, conscientious, shy and sensitive Sam gone but he had some of that still in there and he loved them, so it was okay. "No reason, you're right, Sam. It doesn't matter."

"I know." Sam said and they all smiled with him as he kissed Dean's cheek softly, eyes soft. "So we stay here until I change and then…" He looked around. "You're too well warded in here. I won't be able to take a step without getting caught in a trap."

"You both won't be able to avoid that." Cas said appearing behind them.

"Huh?" They turned to see Cas looking at them very unhappily.

"Sit down, Dean, I have to check something. I felt it before but now I have to be sure." Cas said and Dean obeyed, taking the belt Bobby offered to bite down on. Soon Cas's hand was in his chest, too. He pulled it out and sighed. "I was right."

"About what, Cas?" Bobby asked worried.

"Dean was demonic when I grabbed him from Hell, already a demon. I managed to fix his soul, thought I bled the demon part out of it. But I didn't. I just…slowed it down." He looked at Dean sadly, "You'll be a demon soon after Sam is. Your demon is growing in you as well."

"And when will this happen?" Sam asked and Cas looked at him now.

"Two weeks, maybe less. For you. For Dean, closer to a month, unless you speed it up with blood from you, that would make it faster for him." Cas said softly, "I knew you would want to do this change together so I looked into it."

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled, "I change when you do. Promise me!" He kissed his husband softly. "No half ways for us, Sammy, all or nothing."

"All, baby, I'll use my blood to change you right after I do." Sam agreed and hugged his husband now. "Cas, can you fix something for us?"

"What is that?" Cas said.

"Let Bobby keep his memories but erase all traces of Sam and Dean Winchester from those who ever knew us but Bobby. Let us be Dean Fitzpatrick and Sam Wesson, Hunters for years and Husbands. Rid us of all of the rest of the brotherly traces in our lives but those that Bobby remembers. We are his sons, we want to keep that part." Sam asked and Cas smiled.

"That would simplify things, with you becoming Demons now. You keep yours, Bobby, I'll wipe and fix the rest. What about the Impala?" Cas asked.

"Let it belong to Dean Fitzpatrick now." Dean said happily and Cas nodded, preparing to do what they asked. It was a good idea and would keep the timeline intact. The changes they were going to go through would have shredded this timeline and this way it would be safe forever now, with no Sam or Dean Winchester existing anymore here. It would also ruin Raphael's plans.

Dean Fitzpatrick met Sam Wesson when they were hunting as teens. Fell in love, dated secretly. Parted when Sam went to school and got back together when Dean showed up to see Sam for some reason. He left Jess and went with Dean, Jess lived this way, didn't die, good thing done here, too.

Dean went to Hell for his lover, made the deal to save Sam from Azazel, same things happened but different players, no broken timeline here yet. Cas gets him back, and Sam still goes crazy with Ruby and the demon blood, apocalypse and vessels happened to them, not as brothers but as lovers caught in Heaven's war. Cas still gets Sam out with his damaged soul, they deal with the damage, get married, go demon, yep, timeline still intact.

Raphael is still trying to get the lovers to kill each other for his apocalypse. Victims they saved remember lovers, not brothers. Women, other Hunters, people they know personally, know them as partners and lovers, not brothers as well. One alteration, same events, and when they go demon, the timeline stays solid as it had always been.

Good thinking, Sam. Cas thought, that is one _smart _human.

He went to do it. It took days to get to everyone and get it right but, at the end of it, it was done. He headed back to tell them the good news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are no longer Winchesters. They are gone. John never had children with Mary. Azazel still bled in your mouth, Sam, I couldn't change that but that mother didn't die the way Mary did. She slept through it. You got into hunting when one of your friends was murdered by demons." Cas said explaining the shifted reality now. He touched Sam's head and he now saw two sets of memories but could easily tell them apart. The Winchester ones felt real, the others did not.

Cas did the same with Dean and Bobby, giving them the necessary knowledge to deal with the new reality while keeping the real ones and knowing they were the real ones and not the manufactured ones Cas had created.

"We good now?" Dean asked and smiled, "Thank you, Cas. For everything. Oh, we found the bones."

"You did?" Cas asked, glad to be free of Crowley soon.

"Yep, they're in Bobby's basement. We went and got them yesterday. Dean even flew." Sam said proudly and Dean glared at him irritably. "I drugged him; he slept the whole way there and back." He kissed his husband softly now and Dean stopped glaring, "Sorry, baby, I figured you'd prefer it to white knuckling it the whole time."

"You weren't wrong. I preferred being knocked out to that." Dean sighed, "The drugs made me feel muddled last night, I hate that feeling."

"I remember, I also remember they did something to your libido, too, when we got back." Sam smiled at the memory. They'd made love for hours after the drugs wore off. They were better than Viagra.

"I dimly recall." Dean teased and even Bobby laughed at the punch Sam gave his arm for that remark. "Abuser. He abused me, you saw it!" He smiled up at Sam and winked.

"You haven't seen abused yet, you brat." Sam teased back and they smiled happily at the thought of where that led. Hmmm, so many ideas in one sentence.

"Motel. You can do the monkey sex but I'm not playing Kink club in here, you two were loud enough last night!" Bobby said fearfully, no more getting louder; last night's level was bad enough.

"I'll gag him, don't worry." Sam said and Bobby looked at Sam steadily.

"Then you'd better gag yourself, too. Cause you get as loud as he does." Bobby pointed out and they laughed together.

"Fine, motel. I don't do gags, baby. I do however like things in my mouth." Sam leered at Dean's crotch and Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you do. Such a talented man you are." He said softly and turned to look at Cas. "We should burn the bones soon. Before he figures out they're missing."

"We should do that now." Cas suggested and they headed down to the basement.

To kill Crowley once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the bones were on fire and Crowley glared at them from a Devil's trap. Then screamed and burnt up with his bones, his body in flames and leaving nothing but ash where he had once sat.

Purgatory was safe and Cas was free of his deal.

Now they just had to wait for the demon changes to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Bobby watched and worried.

It had been over a month now.

This morning Sam had woken up screaming in pain, and his body felt like it was tearing itself apart.

They had sedated him immediately and put him in the panic room with Dean. Cas felt him changing rapidly now, soon he would be changed and then they'd see if he was good or not. That's why Cas was here. In case they had to kill the two new demons going to be born in Bobby's panic room. Both men hoped they wouldn't have to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It broke Dean's heart to see Sam so broken and not be of any help. His only condolence was soon he would be going through it too. Dean could feel the changes in himself already, had for days now. He ached already and his blood felt hotter in his veins. He had little fangs coming in and his eyes were different now, glowing slightly, green, like the 'Go' lights at a stop light.

"It's alright, Sammy, I'm here. Shhh, I got ya." He soothed as Glowing hazel eyes stared up into his, Sam was bigger now, almost overly muscled now, twice as wide as he used to be body wise. His mouth was fuller, sexier in Dean's opinion, small fangs showed in his mouth, they slid down and up rapidly now, making his mouth hurt more now. He felt like he was on fire now.

"Dean, hurts." Sam whimpered and Dean held him close as his body clenched in pain. "Hurts, burns." He cried and closed his eyes to the agony he was feeling. "Stay, please?"

"Never leaving you, we'll be the same soon, baby, don't worry. Can I go ask Cas how much longer?" Dean asked hating to leave Sam this way but having to.

Sam cried harder now, biting back a scream. He nodded, "Hurry back."

Dean ran to the door and they opened it.

"How much longer, Cas?" Dean asked panicked, "He's hurting worse, it's killing him."

"Not much longer." Cas said and sighed, "Once it changes him, he'll feel fine again."

"I hope so." Dean said and Sam screamed his name again. Dean went to him immediately and Cas locked the door for them.

"How soon?" Bobby asked, Poor Sam.

"Two hours, give or take." Cas said, "Depends on Sam."

"On Sam doing what?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Dying, of course." Cas said, "His mortal body must be fully consumed by the demon blood, the demon taint. The human part, all but his soul itself will die then be restarted as a demon one, of course." Cas patted his shoulder soothingly, "It will hurt but he'll still be Sam, don't worry."

"I hate the thought of him dying is all." Bobby said sadly, "Love that boy."

"Not permanently, only briefly. For barely a minute at most." Cas reassured him.

"Good. I hate to see him in pain." Bobby said as Sam arched painfully off the bed and Dean held him so he wouldn't fall to the ground from it.

Two hours later, it came to an end and then it was Dean's turn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, baby." Sam said softly, getting weaker now as the pain and burning got worse. He knew this feeling, he's felt it before, but without the pain and burning though. He was dying. He must have to die first for the change to finish. Huh. He hadn't thought of that. "Dying, Dean. Sorry, it…be back for you." Sam whimpered and felt his breathe slowing down, getting dizzy. He couldn't breathe now, strange, he could feel though, just less and less. "Love you." Then he felt the darkness take him.

"Sam! No! Don't die! Please!" Dean screamed and clutched at him now, shaking him, hoping to wake him, but he knew better. He felt for a pulse and found none. Then he collapsed in tears on top of Sam's still body.

Suddenly Dean felt his chest moving again, breathing. He felt a hand on his head, brushing gently through his hair. "It's okay, baby, I'm back, said I would be. Stop crying, please?" Sam said softly.

Dean looked up quickly and saw him, really saw him.

Sam was taller, if that was possible. He was tall to begin with, now he was closer to 7 feet rather than 6'4". He had jet black wings the length of the sides of the room, huge, armored, soft but unbreakable feathers. His body was almost overly muscular, much more than it used to be. His face was more beautiful. His eyes glowed a mixture of blue and green now, lips fuller, cheek bones more defined, jawline more angular yet wide, too. Chin rounder rather than square like it used to be, and eyebrows sculpted, more arched. His hair was longer and darker, almost black but merely a darker brown.

He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him. He looked like a dark angel rather than a demon really.

"You look like an angel, Sammy, my Dark Angel is what you are now." Dean said and let him up, kissing him eagerly, "So sexy, baby, can't wait to have inside me this way, you are bigger down there, too. I like it." Sure enough, Sam was even more well-endowed than he when he had been human, if that was possible. He had been hung like a horse to begin with! Wow, Dean thought, he was _so_ going to like this new husband of his. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said and smiled gently. He took a claw, his hands could become claws if he wished it, cool; he slashed at the side of his throat and urged Dean to drink. "Drink, baby, and change with me." Dean went up and did it, taking small drinks then bigger ones. The blood tasted sweet, not bitter or coppery at all, like he remembered it tasting. More like candy, hard rock candy. He quit soon after and felt pain shoot through him and burning lava pour through his veins again. But this time it was consuming him and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it this time.

Sam laid his husband on the cot and they held each other. This time it was Sam worrying and soothing Dean as he changed. Eventually Dean arched and screamed, Sam had to hold him down to keep him from throwing himself to the floor a few times. Crying and whimpering, biting his lip to the point of bleeding to fight the pain. Agony filled him every time he breathed now. It hurt to move too. "Sammy?" Dean couldn't see now, he was frightened. Where was Sam? "Sammy?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here. Can't you see me?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

Sam looked and cried. Dean's eyes were white, all the way white. No pupil, nothing.

"Bobby!" Sam screamed and the man ran in. He paused at Sam's new look but soon recovered.

"His eyes, Bobby, what's wrong with his eyes?" Sam demanded, "Damn, I wish Cas could come in here, I could use his advice." Cas stood in the doorway and Sam looked at him. "His eyes, Cas, they're all white, completely."

"That's normal." Cas said and sighed, "Come here, Sam. Let me check something." Sam looked at Dean not wanting to leave him. Bobby motioned him off, "I got him, go let Cas check." Bobby said and Sam reluctantly went to the angel. Cas touched his forehead and chest where his soul still was. Sam could feel it still there. Strange. It felt light not dark. Hmm. Soon he let go and stood back smiling. "You are a Pinfore. A good demon long thought extinct, one has not existed for centuries. Not since the crusades killed them all. They were murdered by the soldiers of the church as evil but weren't evil at all. They were protectors of man, helpers to us angels. We tried to save them but we couldn't keep doing that without exposing ourselves and risk them doing the same to us. So we had to allow it. Now you are one. Godly demon with a human soul inside it. Not evil at all. That means he won't be either." Cas said as Sam looked anxiously on as Dean arched and screamed for Sam. "Any thoughts of rage, violence, or killing anything. Maiming, anything like that?"

"No, feel like myself, just better I suppose. I have to go, Cas, he needs me." Sam went to Dean and soothed him now. "I'm here, baby, I'm here. So sorry it hurts, so sorry." He wiped the tears from beneath the tightly clenched eyes, Dean's teeth gritted tightly together now.

Dean's body was changing in front of him, muscles multiplying and forming, face the same but with subtle changes, lips poutier, eyelashes longer, cheekbones more defined, chin rounder, jaw a little wider, hair growing longer as he watched. He lifted Dean's body and wings gradually grew, small white and black ones at first then bigger and wider, then longer. Soon they were like Sam's, exactly like Sam's except white with back feather along the bottom, silver along the edges, shimmery not dark like Sam's. He glowed softly. He was taller now, Sam's height now, almost 7'. His hair was spun gold, mixed with Ash blonde and some highlights of gold, like real gold. Sam had never seen real gold on a person before, it was beautiful.

All the while, Sam held the man, soothing him as best he could and let him cry, moan, whimper, and scream as he had to as the agony and burning ate at him, consuming his humanity, all but his soul that is, the rest was human no more. Dean was beauty in silver and gold, black and white wings, and perfect in every way now. Soon he breathed out, "Dying, Sammy. Love you!" Dean moaned out, still unable to see. He could feel him though, soft touches and kisses reminding him Sam was still there. "Stay."

"Staying." Sam promised into his ear. "You are so beautiful, Dean, if you could see yourself, so beautiful and full of light!" And he was, Sam knew this. Dean held the light, Sam the dark. They balanced each other. Yin to Yang. Complete only when together. Now it showed and Sam loved him so much, wanted Dean to see it, too. He also prayed Dean could see when he woke up. As soon as he died, that is.

Dean struggled to breathe now and soon failed. He went still in Sam's arms and tears still filled Sam's eyes, even though he knew Dean would wake in a moment. Dean was dead, only for a minute, sure, but it still hurt to see him this way. "Wake up, baby, please? I can't bear to see you de…so still."

He felt the chest rising under his touch again and a chuckle shook there, "I believe the word you meant to say was dead." Dean said, and caught the thought before he could speak it, "Don't think things you'd rather I not say. It was your own fault." He let Sam pull him up to stand and kiss him now, deep and full of relief now. Life affirming even. "I was worried, too." Then he had a thought, "I can read your mind, Sammy, literally read your mind! Wow, and may I say you are definitely having some naughty thoughts there. I don't look that good, do I?" Sam nodded and went to the door. The others opened it and Sam went to a full length mirror Bobby had in the corner.

Dean looked at himself and lost his breath. He was resplendent. He was as tall as Sam now, just as muscled, but his hair was golden, blonde, pure blond, not his old color at all, with real gold spun through it, or seemed to be. His face was different, too. Not too much but noticeably. Angelic even. His wings were huge, white with black at the bottom, silver woven through the feathers.

No wonder Sam was having naughty thoughts, he sure was, too. Damn he was _beautiful!_

Sam came up beside him to look at them together. Sam so dark and Dean so light now. Yin, Yang. Dean thought Sam was beautiful, too.

"So beautiful, too, Sammy! We both are." Dean announced and smiled as Sam had naughty thoughts again. So he had some, too. Sam hazel glowing eyes met Dean's glowing green ones. Both turned on past all thought now.

Soon they were touching and kissing, worshipping each other urgently, tongues. Lips, mouths, hands, and bodies grasping for each other in need and want, love in there, too. Soon Dean sucked Sam hard and Sam went to work him open only to find him already open, the hole the right size and moistened already, as if it knew he was needing this. "Wow, our bodies are always ready for us to fuck now, wet and open, I like it. Do you feel my desire calling to you?"

"Yes, I have to have you now. You, need you, love you, take me please!" Dean begged and Sam did, finding the hole shrinking so tight onto him again but no sign of discomfort, just more intense ecstasy for both of them now. Their desires joining when their bodies did and they fucked hard and deep, faster and faster, holding them in its steel grasp as they screamed and fucked at superhuman speed and used superhuman strength to pin Dean's arms over his head and kissing him hard as their bodies pounded together, Dean's legs around his waist, urging him deeper each time, needing more.

For an hour, they were held this way and then it let them go, and Sam filled Dean with his cum repeatedly, orgasm after orgasm ripping through them, making them fuck through them all the while.

Then Dean went to prep Sam right after they were done, so hungry for him now. Dean saw Sam was like he was, wet with natural lube and stretched automatically for him to take him. Dean slid in easily, and the hole tightened around him and they got lost in it again. Cumming hard and then doing it again.

They stayed all night in the panic room, alternating making love and fucking nonstop until the sun came up and they were sated. They were not sore or aching, despite the dozens of times they done it. They tested each other's holes and shafts. Bottoms were sensitive and wet, yet tight, ready for more. Shafts got hard on command. They could control the others orgasms and their bodies and pleasures joined whenever they touched. It was like a succubus or incubus feeding but not. They were just that way for each other now. Always prepped to be entered and taken, at any time.

Damn, nice side effect.

"You're a mated pair of Pinfores; thus your desires will be joined as your thoughts will be. Good demons, like I told Sam. Helpers and Protectors of Humanity, helped Angels, too, before the Crusades killed them all. You are the first ones in centuries. Millennia even." Cas said smiling relieved. Good demons, not human anymore, but still, good. "I am glad you are okay, both of you."

"So what do we have to look forward to here, with the Pinfore thing." Dean asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Well, no sleep, you won't sleep anymore. You'll eat human food and drink but now only need it once a day, if you want to; if not, you don't have to. Your appetite for food will be light. You can pop around like I do, or fly with your wings, they work that way, like ours do. You're both immortal now, like us Angels, you won't age anymore. You'll heal almost instantly of any wounds now. You will be stronger, faster, and more powerful than any demon or baddie could ever dream of being. You are telepathic, both of you. You can hear thoughts from others, you can sense, smell, and track all manner of evil thing ever existing. You should have swords, too, like us Angels do. Think of needing a sword and see what happens." Cas explained, "Clearly your sex drives will be insatiable and stronger, didn't know that was an effect of this change, hmmm. Anyway, sword yet?"

"Yep, got one." Sam said proudly, his long sword drawn, gleaming with power, silver and with a black and silver hilt. Dean held up his, also a long sword but this time, gold bladed with gold and white hilt. The swords matched their owners and glowed with power, their power.

"Love this sword." Dean said testing it in the air. It was balanced perfectly to his hand.

"More than mine?" Sam said pulling him in for a kiss. He gave Cas a look. "Where's Bobby?"

"Sleeping, you kept him up all night." Cas explained and smiled as they kissed hard and ran out the car.

"Where…fuck!...love the way you kiss my neck with your teeth…like you're trying to eat me rather than kiss me…love it." Dean moaned, "What are we doing?" he smiled when he felt his pants being worked off and he fell into the backseat of the Impala. Sam soon joined him and smiled as he slid smoothly into his husband…again.

"Impala Sex." Sam moaned as he worked up his rhythm and Dean stroked himself to match Sam thrusts. Sam slowed down their orgasms and they made love for an hour, then they switched, neither cumming until their power over each other allowed it, and Dean thrust into Sam, so wet and ready for him, and made love to him, too. Both delaying the orgasms until they had built up the almost painful levels and they allowed them to fill them now. Soon making love became fucking, and moans became shouts of pleasure. Hip slapped hip, flesh slapped flesh, and bodies sought release in violent ways, and they came screaming on top of the ones they already were having.

They happily collapsed in the back seat and pulled a blanket from her floor, cuddling happily. "So, we can hunt again now, we just have to pull the wings into tattoos on our backs until we let them out. We can make the glow fade if we need to so no one sees it. The rest we can't change but we can still hunt. Want to start again, my demon lover, my beautiful husband, my gorgeous mate, hmmm, you up for it?" Dean asked wondering, it would be good to be able to help others more now.

"Hunting sounds great." Sam said softly and thrust into him again now, showing him just what he was up for. Then he stopped and rode Dean, and they went hard and rough, the car rocking side to side almost flipping over as they fucked and came screaming again, Dean filling Sam so full of him again, claiming him again, unable to stop until Sam came too. Both came two more times from watching each other cumming for them as well.

The car thudded to the ground and the car bounced as it hit the hard dirt. The men laughed as they were bounced around and came one more time, Dean had not had time to pull out of Sam when the car did its thing and they felt the car's movements impaling them together, making them cum uncontrollably again, until they cuddled again and this time stayed that way, smiling happily again, not even sore or achy.

Soon they dressed and headed inside. Bobby was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "I was on the third story, and behind 10 layers of thick steel and two doors, and I still heard you having sex, I don't know what this demon thing did to you but damn! Sign me up, the sex would be great, if I could find a gal to have it with." Bobby admitted and then he turned to look at them, almost dropping the pan. He hastily put it on the stove and stared now.

"We're _so_ pretty now." Sam said smugly and Dean smiled. Sure, shy Sam was gone, but this new Sam had more than enough confidence for him. He was confident and almost arrogant. He lacked some social skills but he could pretend those. He did love Dean to the point of obsession as did Dean feel the same for him. He had trouble with empathizing but, hey, sometimes Dean did, too. He could fake that, too.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, wow, yeah. You look so different now, both of you, nothing like yourselves!" Bobby said and got closer. "I had to look at your eyes to see who each of you were. So light and so dark, too. Wow!" he hugged them anyway, careful of the wings now. "You're both so…beautiful!"

"Yeah, we saw that earlier." Dean said blushing and sighed, he'd miss Sam blushing.

"Well, I see you still have a good sex life, so that's a plus." Bobby said and Sam had the grace to blush slightly, a soft pink. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, Yeah, it wasn't like Sam used to blush but it was a blush, he could live with that.

"Sorry we disturbed you. We…lost track of stuff. When we're together now, it's so much more intense that it ever was between us. So different. Sorry, we'll leave if it bothered you too much and changed your mind about us living here." Dean said sadly, Sam moved closer, upset at losing Bobby, too.

"Not saying that, no moving out. I could care less about the sex stuff, have it as much as you like, just don't use it as a reason to leave. I want you to stay here. I love you boys. Just don't move out." He looked around the living room casually and smiled. "You notice you walked through several traps there and not once got stuck in one?"

They turned and looked. So traps had no effect, hmm. They put some salt in with holy water and drank it, nothing but a nasty taste, no burning, nothing. They let Bobby do every test and none of them bothered them at all. They were immune and demonic. Good thing they were good demons, or Bobby would have been…well, they hated to think they'd have hurt him, so they ended that thought right then.

"We're yours to command, Bobby, point us where to go and give us a case. You're the boss now." Dean said and teased, "Bobby's Angels, I like the name." Dean looked serious now, "Look, we know we're super-powered here and you know our powers, Cas probably told you. So just give us jobs, we'll do them, report back, and come home. You tell us where to go, Bobby. We trust you to do that for us. We want to hunt."

"Well, I do have a possible demon thing. Omens, stuff like that. Seems like more than one, too. You could do that, being higher level demons like you are now." Bobby smiled, "So I say Hunt and you do it, right? Otherwise, you stay here, not find hunts for yourselves?"

"Yep, well, if we find one, we'll tell you, then see if you want us to do it. We want you in charge, please?" Sam begged and Bobby nodded finally.

"Okay, boys." Bobby agreed, "Take this demon case and call me with how it's going." The boys hugged him happily and went up to pack. They soon came down and he handed them some money. "This is for motel and food. No booze, Dean. If you work for me, no more drinking, got it?" He eyed the boy. "You have a drinking problem and you need to quit."

"Yes, sir. I quit right now. No drinking. So no hustling pool or credit card scams?" Dean couldn't believe this but he'd asked for it.

"No, no more of that. Play pool or whatever but no more illegal stuff, at least the hustling stuff." Bobby said, "You have enough of a criminal record, don't make it worse." He smiled kindly at them, "I got money stashed in the Caymans that would make your brains burst if you knew how much. I just saved it for when I'd need it. I set you up with bank accounts under your new names, you have credit cards that are really yours now, and licenses, social security cards and birth certificates, the whole legit shebang. Keep them safe." He handed them each a packet and they gave him their old ID's and put the new ones in their wallets. "Your fake ID's should still be in your trunk, so use them if you have to. Be careful." Bobby said and they went to leave.

"Love you, Bobby, Dad." Dean said waving and Sam repeated the sentiment, waving, then shut the door behind them softly. He went to the door and watched them leave. Afterward, he went to the study and looked at his cup of whiskey, not touching it. Then he stood, carried it to the kitchen and dumped it in the sink, then got the alcohol he had stashed throughout the house and dumped it too.

He'd realized _something_. Dean wasn't the only one with a drinking problem. He had one, too. So if Dean was willing to try quitting, then he could, too. It felt _good_ to be sober again.

Now he just had to man the phones to see how the case went.

Bobby's Angels.

He liked it, too.

He got himself a coffee instead and thumbed through the book in front of him, waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Pinfore's First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but as Pinfores now. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam and Dean go after the Demons Bobby sent them after.

Sequel to "Bobby's Angels"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean drove to Scaric Falls, NY. A small suburban sprawl, with little shops and spas. Supposedly a getaway for the rich and touristy. As they drove through, they cuddled on the driver side and Dean commented it would be a nice vacation spot if they chose to go on one. Sam agreed, in the off season of course.

They found a place that rented cottages and got one for two days. They would pay for longer if they had to. Then they headed to a restaurant in town, to eat and do research. Boy, were _they_ surprised when they hit the main part of town!

Little shops were now casinos and prostitutes walked everywhere. They got out at a place called Gilton's Deli and settled for subs. Eating at a place surrounded by half naked women didn't appeal to either of them, at least at the moment.

"Our only meal today, I take it?" Sam said, not really hungry.

"We can save it for later if we need to. I was going to ask around. Got those tourist expressions, ready, Sammy?" Dean asked, "Remember, empathize and try to care. Usually works." He knew Sam didn't really care about how witnesses felt half the time now, hell, most of it, but he knew Sam would try to fake it. He was good at that now. "You play lie detector, and I'll do the talking."

This usually worked. Sam was not swayed by crying people nor people playing on their sympathies, and truth be told, Dean wasn't either much. But both faked a good sensitive expression if it called for it. Dean knew when to, Sam just didn't care to know when to, so he let Dean do this part.

At the counter they struck up a conversation with a human, they could tell the demons from the human by scent and they gave off a demonic feeling. They figured they did too but neither really cared if they knew it or not. They used their powers and saw the contract on his soul, sighing. 'Poor guy, made the wrong deal there, buddy. Hope you got a something good in return,' Sam sent mentally. Dean just tried not to roll his eyes at his husband's cold comments. He wasn't wrong, just _not_ very sensitive. At least he hadn't said them out loud. Sam was getting better at that.

Usually he just blurted it out. They were working on that and so far, they both weren't blurting out rude comments inspired by the stupidity of the people they interviewed.

"So what's up with this town? We thought it was a quieter place than this. My husband and I are on our honeymoon." Dean said taking Sam's hand and giving him a loving look then looking back at the man. "It was _last_ time we came."

If anything the man looked paler than he had before they had come in. Apparently he wasn't dealing well with his deal, now they were really curious what he got in return for that deal.

"We tried something new, to drum up business. It seems to be working, don't you think?" The man said. _Clearly _lying.

"Hmmm." Sam said eyes narrowing. Dean could tell he was biting his tongue to not ask about the deal thing and use it get more information from the guy. Dean figured that would be plan B and mentally told Sam that. Sam agreed reluctantly and said nothing…_for now_.

"So we heard there were some deaths, scared us about coming back but we figured what the hell, we'd try. It's not your fault some people died here. It doesn't make it a bad place." Dean said, looking around the place, watching the man make their subs.

"Yeah, such a shame. We're hoping the killers get caught soon. It could really hurt this town's reputation." The man said softly. Eyes cold.

'As if being overrun with demons and souls owned by them didn't already ruin it. _Yeah_, right.' Both thought it, but did not say it. Good for them.

Instead they opted for honesty, _then _plan B.

"Look, we're picking up on your situation here." Sam said, reading his mind and getting his name instantly, "James. You sold your soul and while I can tell you aren't the only one in town that's done it, I have to ask. What _exactly _did you get in return?"

Dean just stood there, knowing Sam had waited as long as he could to _not_ say it. Sam was still pretending to care, just not as _much_ right now. Besides polite conversation wasn't getting them far at the moment.

"Who are you? How do you know this stuff? How'd you know my name?" The man said suddenly afraid. They removed their glasses and showed him their eyes, all glowing and bright.

"Demons, but good ones. So let us help. What is going on here? This place is a mess, why are there demons everywhere? Well, the bad ones. What happened to those people?" Sam continued and the man looked around to see if anyone was around. "Just pretend to make us sandwiches, James, and answer the questions."

"Not here, out back. In ten minutes, I'll take the trash out and meet you there. Be careful, they're everywhere." James said and made the subs, not letting on it was more than a business transaction.

"I wouldn't worry. They'll sense us as demons, probably already have. They're used to demons coming to town. They won't suspect anything." Dean said knowing it was probably true.

Ten minutes later, they met the man behind the deli and he told them everything.

A few months ago, some demons came. Soon they were making deals and possessing people. He had been the one of the ones to make the first to make a deal. He was dying of cancer and gotten more years out of it. Ten more years with his family.

'Touching, really. Ten years of happiness, hundreds of years of the worst tortures imaginable. Then the nasty black crème filling to fill you up and turn you demonic. Yeah, that was a great deal you got there. Loser.' Neither said it but Sam did think it and Dean wasn't inclined to disagree with the assessment. Deals with demons always end badly. Ask them, they were _walking_ poster boys of it.

Three of the citizens weren't making deals or being possessed. So they were killed in front of everyone, as examples. This pissed them off, poor guys. They wrote down the names of the men killed and had the guy go back inside after getting head demon boss's name.

He asked if he was going to be okay. Was Hell really _that_ bad? They assured him it was worse. He looked more afraid now. Neither felt bad for him, not too much. They would see what they could do. "Does Big D hold your contract?"

"Yeah, along with everyone's in town." James said, and sighed. "I'm _screwed,_ aren't I?"

"Maybe not, not if we get him to release you guys from them. And that's a big if." Dean said and the man nodded sadly. "They usually are void if you kill the demon holding them."

"Good, then he's in the big gray house on Elm, it's the place covered in demons." James said, and sighed, "Will my cancer come back?"

'Now he asks, such a smart one we got here.' Sam thought to Dean, who hid a smile at his husband's comment but did not explain when the guy's look questioned his smile. He just ignored it. "Get back to work, act normal and we'll see what we can do." Dean said and they walked off, leaving the confused man watching them go.

Then they called Bobby and told him what they had found out.

"He said they weren't making deals nor being able to be possessed." Sam said, "That sounds odd to me. Without the anti-possession marks, they should have been able to be possessed."

"Not if they're fallen angels." Cas said suddenly from beside them. Neither demon jumped in surprise, just eyed him smiling. They used to jump and say personal space! Now he's one inch from Sam's face and the man wasn't even reacting. Yep, they were _different. _He missed it when they jumped now but still smiled back.

"So they killed them, these fallen angels. Then took over the town. That's not normal behavior for demons, Sam." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here, Cas?" Sam said in annoyance, "This whole town is infected, the rest are owned through deals. We break the deals by killing the big bad one, and I guess fight our way out of town." He sighed, "I am caring about that, right?"

"Yes, baby, we are caring about that." Dean said and Sam shrugged, pretending to care more now. He only cared a little for the most part; hating demons was his past feeling. Now he just wanted to make them go away and die already, they were getting on his nerves. He wanted to get their stench from his nostrils.

'Okay. Let's do that." Sam said and then asked, "Do we have a plan?"

"I sure hope so." Bobby said through the phone, and sighed. "Be careful, boys, that place will be a damn fortress."

"We will. We can do this." Dean said. "We'll call when it's over."

"Do that." Bobby said. "Come back to me."

"Always." Sam said and hung up.

"You staying, Cas?" Dean asked. "We _could _use the help. There's close to a hundred demons out there, and we still have to get to the big bad one. We need him to reverse his deals."

"I'll help. You go get the big bad one. Me and Sam will get these ones. Meet you there." Cas said and the demons shrugged. It was a good plan.

"Be safe, Dean." Sam said "Don't make me come kill them to get you out, cause I will." He would, Dean knew that. Sam was just _that_ crazy.

"I will." Dean said smiling, "Just hurry up and get there." He kissed Sam softly and Sam hugged him for a minute. "I'll be okay, baby. Just be safe, too, okay?" Sam kissed him back and touched his lips and jaw, "I will." Sam said.

"Don't be long." Dean said and let him go reluctantly. "I'll worry."

Then he ran off with the street map and then tossed it to Sam. Then he was gone. Now Sam and the angel pulled out their blades and let their wings show. Dark light shone from Sam, bright light shone from Castiel. They headed up the street and the crowd of gathering demons waiting for them. They must have sensed Cas's arrival. Oh, well. Sam was glad for the help. He just wanted to kill them all. Not in anger or rage, just because they were there and it was his job to kill them. Plus their smell burned his nostrils. Sulfur, he hated the smell of sulfur. He and Dean smelled like incense where most demons smelled of sulfur. _Interesting_.

By now they were approaching the demons, almost a hundred there. Sam smiled coldly as his killing calm hit him, his Hunter instincts taking over. Cas went into Heavenly Warrior mode and glowed like a star now. Sam got brighter too. They slashed and carved their way through them, using powers, super-strength, and blades to kill them. A few got in cuts and punches but mostly they just died from the onslaught of power the two beings threw at them. Sam's shoulder was dislocated halfway through and he had Cas use a demon to slam into it, putting it back in place at the same time.

"Thanks." Sam said calmly then went back to fighting. Soon most of them were dead and the rest had run away. Then they popped out and headed to Dean as fast as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean was having better luck, more or less. He had fought his way through the few outside and now found himself face to face with another round of at least twenty more demons. He just smiled and laughed, "Bring it on, fuckers!" Then he went in swinging and demons went flying left and right, flying into walls. His wings showed and he glowed, lighting the way as he fought through them, until they were dead by his blade and fists. He ended up in a room facing a small bald headed man with black eyes.

He looked confused at Dean's arrival.

"What are you? Demon but not demon. How is that?" The demon said as Dean advanced on it, his gold blade shining like a golden sun and he shone in gold and silver in the golden glow. He was resplendent now, looking like an angel but being far from it. His eyes glowed brighter now.

"I am Pinfore, Holy Demon of Light. One of two, you son of bitch!" Dean pressed his blade into the demon's neck and smiled coldly, "Release them from their contracts but let them keep the thing they made the deal for. Or I will make this _really_ painful on you!" He pressed harder and could have sworn he heard a soul scream as he cut its skin there. The blade burned its skin as it touched it like a brand and the demon screamed now, along with its demonic soul. He realized their blades killed demons, not just hurt them, killed them, and destroyed them, like Ruby's knife had. Like the Colt had.

He smiled colder now, "Do it!"

The demon cried and opened its hands, making its eyes shine black and then stopped . "They're free, all of them. Now let me go!" As if that was _ever_ an option, Dean chuckled, and thrust the blade home, burning it up like a pyre on the blade as it screamed. Then not even bones were left, just ash on the floor.

Then he trudged down the steps and saw Sam and Cas there at the door. He smiled proudly, and wiped his blade off on his pants, then hid it again magically. Sam had already hid his. Cas, too. All three of them were covered in blood and gore from the demons they'd fought. Sam winced as Dean checked him for injuries and Dean's eyes looked worried now.

"I'm okay. Just a shoulder I had to get popped back in place. I'll be healed in an hour." Sam said smiling as he leaned in and kissed Dean deeply, so glad he was okay. "I see you didn't need us after all." He looked at the bodies on the ground and shrugged. "Let's go home."

"Wait, baby, I'm hungry." Dean said and Sam grinned, knowing he didn't mean food wise either. Dean grinned as he saw that Sam got that, too. Cas just smiled at his friends.

"We should check the townspeople first." Cas suggested, someone in this group had to be conscientious. "Let them know the deals are voided."

"Good idea, Cas, I got distracted." Dean said and pulled Sam's hand away from his ass where it was doing things to his control now. "Sammy, let's do this first then we can molest each other all night, promise. We care if these people are okay, remember?" His eyes met Sam's cool ones and Sam nodded reluctantly, not really getting it but figuring Dean was right.

"Then I can fuck you into the trunk of our car?" Sam said hopefully and grinned, "I want to make you scream my name again, baby."

Okay, Dean had to admit he was tempted to let Sam do just that to him _right _now. Right after he tore of his pants and sucked that huge…Dean was now being tugged away by Cas and Sam followed. Cas saw them falling into lust again and had to get this done before he got stuck watching public demon sex…_again_. They'd already fucked three times on the way here, and damned if he didn't think they needed to learn control of this soon. He knew they _wouldn't_ but an angel could hope, _right?_

Now they spoke with the others and sure enough they were fine and were hugged for saving them. The demons did let them know there were corpses everywhere and the townspeople said they'd burn them in the dump later. They gave them gifts and they went to their cabin now, to do what Cas had interrupted just now.

Cas headed to Bobby's to let him know they would be awhile, but the demons were taken care of. He didn't need to witness their sex now, too. He did smile and tell them goodbye, saying he'd see them later. They thanked him for his help, then Dean was yanked into the cabin by Sam and the door slammed shut on Cas.

Cas popped out immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam tore at their clothes and soon they were naked. He pressed Dean into the wall and kissed him hard. Dean returned it with equal fervor, growling demonically, like the animal he felt like right now, Sam doing the same back at him. Sam lifted his body and Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and Sam slid into him, making him arch in pleasure. Now Sam fucked him hard into the wall, as Dean's back fell hard against the wall and his hands grabbed Sam's hair and pulled it painfully, pulling him closer to him. Now they kissed hard again and fucked even harder.

"Sammy…fuck…feel so good!" Dean gasped as he came for the third time and Sam still kept fucking him hard, "Don't you …damn…gonna die if you stop…so full of you!" He arched again with only Sam's hands to hold him up, his head back and eyes clenched as multiple orgasms slammed into him and he got lost in it.

Sam carried him to the bed and laid him on the bottom, pounding him harder now. Dean writhed and kept cumming for him as Sam pinned his arms over his head, kissing him hard and deep. Just as deep as he was now fucking him. Sam soon shouted and came repeatedly as well, and Dean screamed his name, over and over, spirally with him in ecstasy again.

Soon they lay on the bed and fought to catch their breaths.

Then Dean pushed Sam's legs apart and thrust in and took him hard, too. Getting hard on command. He fucked him for hours, all over the room. And against every wall. Cumming with shouts and screams too many times to count. The table broke under their combined weights and they kept going, lost in each other. Four hours later, they were done and lay cuddling on the bed, the only thing not broken in the room.

Then they did it all again, but gentler this time and did it all night, taking turns with each other, sucking each other occasionally now. More cries of "Oh, Sammy!" and "Damn, Dean!" flowed from them and by morning they were still going. When they were done they showered and left, leaving money for the broken things at the office with the key to the cottage.

Then they chose to drive home rather than pop home, wanting more time to fuck on the way home, not _nearly _done with each other yet.

Now the owners picked up the money and went to check the room. It was trashed but the money more than paid for the repairs so they weren't mad. Those men had saved their town and they couldn't find it in them to be mad at them for this. One trashed cottage in return for their souls back and their town demon free again, as well as the deals that had almost sent them all to Hell to become demonic torture toys. So yeah, one wrecked room and hundreds of lives saved. It all balanced out nicely.

Two demons and an Angel had saved them.

It had been a _miracle._

Of course, when the press showed up, the people all developed amnesia about just who had saved them. Said nothing had happened, had no idea where the missing people went, and were all confused, the past few days foggy and a blank. They said they were fine and were interested in what had happened to them all. Of course, no one ever did. They burned the bodies and hid them with the trash at the dump. Then had repaired the town and now it was a quaint tourist town again, no gambling or prostitutes left in town. No demons or possessed people either.

They were safe and no one knew what those beings had done for them. And they were going to keep it that way.

James gave them a call and told them they were always welcome here, and they would get anything they needed for free if they came again. That they were very grateful to them. Bobby was brought to tears. Cas smiled proudly at them. Sam and Dean just shrugged, they'd done their jobs. It was all they cared about, that and each other of course. And the others.

For the most part, they let the others feel what they could not and accepted this as necessary. Kissing each other up to their bedroom and making love again, peeling their clothes off at the top of the stairs and leaving a trail to their room. Bobby just put in ear plugs and got busy finding them another case. Cas headed back to Heaven.

They had done well for damaged souls.

They were going to be fine Pinfores. They would protect the world.

They would keep it _safe_.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Losing Themselves

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Wincest but as Demons and no longer related, some PWP at times, Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Title****: Losing Themselves**

**Plot****: **Sam and Dean are losing more and more of their ability to feel and care and Bobby is worried. They only love him and each other now and not much else. Not to mention their new favorite pastime, Demon sex. What will they do now? And how will it affect their love for Bobby? Can he keep them from losing anymore of themselves or are they too far gone?

P.S. Only ones living in the house now are the Men and Bobby, the others have moved out already.

**(This will be a multi-chapter so keep an eye out for more. This is the second chapter.)**

**Reminder:**** (In this one, Sam and them were able to rig up a remote control explosion that killed the Hellhounds and ****Everyone**** got out the back of the building in time. Ash and the Harvelles are alive in this one, they all live at Bobby's, which the boys end up doing at the end of this chapter as well. Jo hunts with Rufus, who Bobby did not kill in the place, stabbed him but didn't kill him, hurt like a bitch though. The boys hunt together, among other things. Castiel is in this one and it is based in season 6. Castiel does not open Purgatory in this one but they still have to deal with Raphael, so that will be done sometime in this storyline, too. Oh, Gabriel and Balthazar are alive but in Heaven in this storyline, Cas will not become the new God, No Leviathans, Bobby doesn't die in this. The boys ran back into the Police Station and grabbed Henriksen and Nancy after stopping them from going out to see Lilith, saving them in the process, so they will be in this one, too. Just haven't wrote about them yet, but I will. Harvelle's Roadhouse is rebuilt and Ellen runs it with Ash again. They didn't kill Lilith, Cas did but away from the seal and when it wouldn't open it if she died, so no Lilith in this storyline.)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He and Dean were drugged…and tied with chains to the ceiling. Neither were afraid inside anyway, They decided to stay this way until they figured out where they were.

"Demons, I smell demons." Sam said calmly, not really caring really. He didn't feel fear. It was gone and so was Dean's.

"Wonder why they took us?" Dean said and shrugged.

"We're going to feed off your emotions and rape you while we do it." A man came out, no, a _demon _in host body. It was taken aback by their cool stares and empty eyes as they looked at it. Boy, was this demon in for a _surprise!_ They sent to each other mentally.

"_Okay_." They said and let them undo the chains. Then lay them on mats on the ground,

"Suck us." It demanded.

"No." Sam said and Dean echoed his sentiment. "I'll bite it off."

"Me, too" Dean agreed.

The demon was again taken back by their calm demeanor. It had to be with them to feed from the emotions, but…where _were_ theirs? Where was their fear and even the worry that he was told the Fitzpatricks held for each other? The desperate need to do what they had to just to save each other? It was like it wasn't there anymore…Where were their fucking _emotions_ at! He worried.

So It settle for sucking them, and Sam watched it calmly as it sucked Dean hard in front of him. The demon had figured Sam would have fought It raping his husband more, that Dean would fight it more, too. Not moaning in pleasure and using a hand to push Its mouth deeper onto him. Enjoying it immensely it seemed. Then it rode his dick and fucked Dean, who _did_ enjoy it and Sam even helped pleasure the demon more, stroking Its dick for It and caressing Its hole to increase Its pleasure for It.

It let his power out to feed off his emotions, but got only lust and pleasure, and love for each other, but _nothing_ else. He had nothing to feed off of in Dean! Oh_, crap_, he thought and tried to get off him now but found itself unable to. Sam held It firmly onto Dean's dick. He seemed to know Its dilemma, too.

"My lover is going to fuck you then I am, and we are going to rape you all night, if we have to. Your host is sexy enough, and Dean's never fucked a demon. He will enjoy you. Relax and enjoy it or we will take what we want from you by force; your choice." Sam said calmly and Dean thrust up harder and deeper, making the demon writhe in pleasure and struggle to get away from Sam at the same time. Sam stroked It harder and kissed Its neck, fingers still pleasuring It below as well. "You are such a _whore_, say it…you are a whore…a _slut_…will fuck _anyone_…say it, and we'll make you just that for _us._ Our dicks taking you every way a man can be taken….admit it, your body thrums with it now anyway and we want to fuck you more…so say it and we will give you all of our dicks you could want."

"_Yes_…I'm a _whore_, _slut_…fuck _anyone!_...fuck _me_….just fuck me with your big dicks _now!_" It shouted in pleasure.

"See, that wasn't so _hard._" Sam purred and stroked It harder and the demon rode Dean harder as well, rocking Its hips and moving up and down him more willingly, and they came hard into and onto It, as Sam rubbed his hard-on against the demon's ass while Dean fucked it. All three fucking over and over this way through the orgasms, then Sam put It on all fours and thrust in, fucking It roughly now and moaning at how tight It was still. Dean made the demon suck him and he fucked Its mouth by gripping its hair hard and brutally taking It that way now.

Both Pinfores now thought sex with demons could be fun to do later, and resolved to do it more. Neither felt regret or shame or any such thing, only pleased they had decided to try it.

They came into the demon again and again, switching ends, so Sam fucked its mouth and Dean took its ass repeatedly until they were tired of it and it fell to the mat passed out from the pleasure it had felt. They decided to let It live and find It later to fuck their new demon whore's ass at a later date. They knelt by it and tugged its hair so it looked up at them with sleepy eyes. "We'll let you live. Gonna find you and fuck you again later. Are you our _whore_, our sweet tight assed _slut_, would you like us to fuck you _again?"_

"Yes…" The demon said softly, passing out again. "Fuck me again, _please."_

"We will, whore, never doubt that. You have such a sweet hot ass and mouth, we'll find you…_when_ we _want_ you." Dean promised and let his head fall to the mat again, stealing his phone and putting Its number in theirs. Putting it back and smacking Its cum cover ass now and body. Its _used up_ body. Then left It in his own filth, like the common whore It was now. And killed the other demons with great ease, leaving only their newly fucked whore alive.

Then they fucked each other on the Impala's hood repeatedly and returned to Bobby's, feeling very pleased with themselves.

Back in the warehouse, Alec lay there and moaned as he woke up, his body was sore and used, fucked _very_ thoroughly. His ass was a mass of pain and his dick was, too. His lips were plump and wet and he was covered in their cum from head to toe. And he _still _felt their huge dicks inside him, stretching and hurting him even while it felt good, too. He remembered his words as they had talked before.

He was their demon whore, their fuck slut to find and take as they pleased. He knew this and liked that, too. They held no emotions or feelings inside them, so cold inside but yet they still could love each other so much more than they had before. His cold captors, ruling him with their dicks and pleasure for him but _never_ their hearts. He would spark no emotion in them, because they had none to spark.

Such cold beings and so cruel, too. Oh, how he looked forward to being taken by them _again!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were looking into a werewolf case. It was just the three of them now. Ellen and the others had moved to a place closer to their bar earlier that month.

Bobby watched the Pinfores read the file and confer on a plan.

He was worried for them. The residual emotions they had felt were gone for the most part, just the love for him and each other remained. They were calm all the time, their eyes empty of emotion most of the time. He was aware of the demons they had whored out, dozens of them in different cities and places. Fucking them if the urge hit to fuck one. They were whores to them, sluts for their pleasure only, and really good contacts to use to find people and things for their cases, like now…

"Alec, yes, it' Dean Fitzpatrick." He said in an emotionless voice. Their coldness frightened him sometime but he'd adapted to it. They weren't cold to him but to others, they still pretended to feel and fooled everyone pretty much. But their _eyes?_ They gave it away sometimes, the _emptiness_ there! "Where are you?"

"Yeah, another whore told us where you were and we were just checking to make sure you were still there. Yes, there are dozens. You are whores and we will use as many as we want. Uh huh, we're sure you don't mind, too. Now we are looking for a girl, her name is Jolene Winslow. Find her and call us back. No, we don't want her _hurt_, just found and left alone. Uh huh, you do that." Dean hung up. "Alec is looking. So you suspect she is the werewolf that did these killings?"

"Yes, they started after her attack, but there are dozens of deaths in that area and that says Pack to me. She may be part of it. You need to find out where they are and kill them. Her, too. No letting her go, Sam." Bobby warned.

"No, sir. Kill them all. Why would I _ever_ consider letting her _go?_" Sam said confused, killing her made more sense to him anyway.

"You let Madison go…" Bobby pointed out and saw his point. That Sam had _cared_, had feelings, loved her even, but this Sam had no feelings anymore, at least ones that would get in the way of killing any wolf, even her.

"I felt then, loved _her_, but I'm not like that now. Those feelings are gone, I will do my job, Bobby." He saw his fear and hugged the man now, "Still love you, Bobby, as much as I ever did. Still love us, _right?_ I know we're colder than before and the demon sex thing bugs you, but we like fucking them and it's just sex, and they come in handy on hunts to find out stuff. We use them, that's all. You knew what we were becoming when you let us stay with you. Do you want us to leave?" Sam sat waiting but his eyes weren't empty, they were sad. Sad that they could lose Bobby, along with how much they'd lost of themselves.

"No, sometimes I get freaked out by your new coldness though. You used to feel _some_ things before this but in the past months you've lost all of it but the love for me and each other, and that scares me. What if you go too far on a hunt and kill someone, you _won't_ care and that would make you Evil, you realize that, _right?_"

'Don't care for Good or Evil things. But it would hurt you if we did Evil like that, so we won't do them. You tell us what you see as Evil and we'll try hard not to do it. I _mean_ it, you tell us now and we will write them down and not do them, all but the demon sex stuff, we like to fuck them too much to stop that part." Sam said and Bobby sighed and nodded.

He spent the next two hours telling them the dos and don'ts to making him happy on hunts, what was Evil to him and what was Good, the things they should do and what they shouldn't. Sam took notes as he spoke and was very serious faced the whole time with intense concentration. When he was done, Sam gave him a considering look, "Anything else?" He asked, poised to write any last minute rules down.

"No, just don't die on me. Cold or not, I love you boys with all my heart." Bobby said and hugged them finally, crying a little. "I love you and I just wish…I could bring back what you lost to Hell."

"We don't miss it and you should let _that_ go." Dean advised. Bobby missed the sensitive nature he once had, the drive to save others and his Will to do good no matter what it took. It was gone and Bobby would always miss it but he still had the man, and he wanted to keep what he had left of him. Dean was still here even if part of him wasn't. Bobby would take what he could get.

Sam was the same way. Once so sensitive and _caring,_ so capable of forgiving and loving anyone, so strong but quiet. No more was he quiet or humble but cold and haughty almost, aggressive and inhuman at times. But Bobby loved him and would take what Sam could give, too.

Once such _good _and _devoted_ hunters, now they needed notes to know what was right and wrong.

His heart mourned what they had lost, even if they couldn't bring themselves to miss it.

Xxxxxxxxx

They drove out soon after that and headed to Portland. It was rainy when they got there and they called Alec again, "You found her?"

"Yes, she is at home, in her apartment. I am watching her now." The demon said and asked. "You going to fuck me later?"

"Yes." Sam said and the demon shivered, from his cold answer and tone and from the desire for them to do just that. "She will change soon, stay out of her way and follow her, tell us where she goes. What is her address?"

The demon told him and Sam wrote it down. "Good whore. Now stay with her, we're on our way." He looked at Dean and asked, "If she offers to fuck one of us, should we? It's not on Bobby's list here." Sam said uncertainly, going over the pages again, "We could do a threesome again."

"That does sound fun." Dean agreed. Thinking about it as they got in the car again. "We should do that if she offers."

"Okay." Sam agreed as well and they drove into town to find their werewolf prey.

"She's in the park. In wolf form. It's fairly empty here so no one can get hurt." Alec said when he called them back. They parked beside the entrance to park and went in. They saw her approaching a couple walking a baby stroller and Sam said it was one of Bobby's rules that she couldn't hurt those people. So they knocked her out and carried her to the apartment, bringing Alec with them.

Sam had Alec suck him as they drove there and, with a moan, came into the demon's throat.

Then they laid her on the couch and waited for her to wake up.

She woke up terrified but not surprised. "Hunters." She said sadly, "I _knew_ it. They said we were safe but I told them they were being too visible with their kills. Damn it, I _knew_ you would come." She sat up and stretched. "I'm hungry, are you?"

"Yes." Alec said and the men considered it.

"Okay, we'll eat." Dean said and they sat at her island and she looked at them and their wings. They had let their forms out for comfort, they didn't have to hide them in here.

"What are you two?" She asked, slightly turned on by how hot they looked in their true forms and pointed at Alec, "Know he's demon already, smelled _him_. He working for you?"

"Yes, he's our demon whore. We have dozens like him to help with cases like yours." Dean admitted and his eyes were empty and cold.

"What are you? And why do you seem so inhuman, so _cold?_" She asked as she handed them plates of sandwiches and chips, with cans of soda for each one. So they explained it briefly and she nodded. "Hell could do that. Such a horrible place. My uncle is there, he sold his soul and it got claimed last year."

"Oh." Dean said, "What did he sell it for?"

"Me. When I was a kid, I was really sickly, so he sold his soul so I would be healthy and normal like other kids. I was better and he was dead ten years later." She said crying, "I found out in a letter he wrote to me."

"Hmm, good to know. So where is your pack?" Sam asked. Not even _pretending_ to care at the moment.

"I can't tell you that, you'll slaughter them. Damn it, _what_ are you? Sure are sexy, whatever you are." She said and they smiled.

"Pinfores, half demon, half angel. Lovers and Mates. We drink each other's blood during sex, which we need to do again soon; it's an addiction we recently acquired for each other. Would you like to join us? Or watch? We will be using _your _bedroom for it." Dean admitted and and sighed as he felt the thirst for Sam's blood hitting him again. "You want to fuck us?"

They had found themselves drinking blood during sex, a little at a time, then it had become more often, bigger drinks, until they had found they were addicted to it, to each other's blood now. They needed it more now and neither really cared to stop it, it felt too good and they tasted fantastic, their blood tasted better than anything they had ever tasted before. So they let it stay and now looked forward to the blood and the sex, both so much better because of the addition of the other now.

They also wondered how she'd taste, werewolf blood. Was it good, too? They wanted to taste it.

"Sure." She said and laughed, "You are very_ direct_, aren't you?"

"Always." Dean said and took her hand, eyeing the demon. "Watch the apartment, don't leave it. Tell us if anyone comes by or is watching it." The demon nodded and they went to her bedroom now. Where Dean fucked her good and hard, but still made it feel good as Sam fucked him and drank his blood. They moved together for several minutes and then they came shouting together.

Then Sam flipped her and fucked her ass and Dean fucked him, drinking him now. And did this for almost an hour before cumming and she sucked them both now. Then she rode Sam while Dean fucked her ass and they fucked for hours now and eventually sank fangs into her and drank her musky blood as her teeth bit Dean and their claws cut at her sexy skin. They came and moaned into the biting they were doing.

Then they fucked the rest of the night and let the demon join them, fucking him every way as well, and even she let Alec fuck her, too, and everyone got to cum over and over until the sun lit the sky again. And then they realized they had a fully changed werewolf trapped between them and shrugged, holding her down and fucking her again, in every way they could and the werewolf fucked them back and writhed in pleasure with them, her wolf body as lost in theirs as her human one had been.

Then they took each other all afternoon until she changed back and they fell to the bed exhausted, all four of them, and didn't mind the fluid covered sheets that squished liquid below them. They were all covered in cum and sweat and didn't mind at all.

"Never fucked a werewolf before! That was _fantastic_!" The men said and the demon added his appreciative remarks, too.

"Pinfores and demons are pretty fantastic, too." Jolene said and asked, "Shower with me, one at a time? When you fucked me as wolf, was I good then, too?" She eyed the claw marks on them and smiled, and eyed the claw marks on herself; no one had escaped the werewolf and Pinfore sex without something to show for it!

"It was fantastic, too. We'll shower with you." They all agreed and they took turns showering with her and fucking her into the shower wall over and over, until they were finally spent and clean as they would ever get.

Two hours had passed and they were short on time now. So she suddenly found a gun to her chest and cold green eyes on her. "Where is the Pack?" Dean asked. "Tell us."

"But we _just_…how can you _just_…_fuck!"_ She swore when she realized just how cold they _really_ were. It was just sex to them and now they really would kill her if she didn't tell them where the Pack was. "At the house on the Butte. The mountain cabin." She sighed unhappily at betraying her pack. "_Please_ don't kill me!"

"Not an option." Sam said and smiled, "Thank you for the good sex. You are an amazing lover, Jolene. But we have to kill you. You will warn them or kill someone else yourself. The rules say we have to kill you."

"Damn the rules, what do you want to do?" she asked and they shrugged, looking at each other and coming to a decision and she breathed a breath of relief; they were listening!

"What Bobby wants us to." Sam said calmly and they shot her in the head and chest, Just like Bobby _had _wanted them to.

It was in his rules and they were going to obey them if they could.

They lay her in the back seat, got rid of all trace of them out of the apartment, taking the bedding with them, and headed to the Butte. Where they fought the wolves and killed them eventually, then put them in a pile, adding her to it, and set them to burn.

Then they fucked their demon whore by the fire's light and left him used up and cum covered when they went to burn the house, too. Picking him up, they tossed him into the backseat and dropped him off with some cash, and a note in their motel room. When he came to, sore and barely able to move from being overfucked and possibly injured from too rough sex, he read the note, "Good whore that you were, you earned this money. We'll find you later. "

No signature but none was needed. He just lay there and slept that way and waited until the soreness faded and he could move again, then he showered and soaked in the tub, paying for another night as well. and slept like a baby.

The sex was getting rougher with them but he was finding himself craving more rougher treatment from them lately, taking more and more pain as they gave it to him, cumming harder and harder the more they abused him, getting addicted to their pain and abuse, and the pleasure their dicks gave him until he passed out and they left him that way; like they didn't care now that they had used him up. Which they didn't, Alec knew that much. He was getting addicted to that part, too, and looking forward to it, too.

He still thought they would make great demons if they weren't so determined to be good for the human Bobby's happiness. He suspected if one killed the human that the Pinfores would give into their evil sides but he knew no one would get close to the man. Those men would rip him apart first, or whoever else was stupid enough to try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men sat thinking at the table and looked in at Bobby sleeping, hating losing him. He was getting older and they heard him coughing a lot. And they were only feeling colder and getting emptier inside as time passed without him around to make them feel again.

"We need to turn him." Sam said, "He's dying. I can tell."

"How do we do that?" Dean asked and sighed.

"Our blood could do it." Sam responded and Dean smiled.

"He will fight it. He won't want us to do it." Dean said sadly.

"But we can't be good without him. You read the demon's thoughts. He dies, we go Evil. We won't care anymore. So…do we let this happen or…change him so the demon is wrong?" Sam asked and found himself caring, hurting and crying at the thought of losing Bobby…as a father, that is. "We could make him our lover…"

"Hmm…tempting. How would we get the blood in him?" Dean asked.

"Syringes. He has dozens downstairs. We get our blood and inject it." Sam said and added, "We should bind him first; he won't like this."

"Good idea, I'll get the syringes and you get the rope." Dean said and they rushed to get what they needed.

Cas stood in their way but they had a plan for that, too. They knocked him out and lay him in a circle of holy oil, and set it burning. Then went to take care of Bobby.

They bound him to the bed and undressed him, de-aging him with a spell because Dean said he would be happier being eternally young, rather than eternally old. Then injected him with several syringes of their blood until they were dizzy. Then waited for his body to respond. Then Dean fucked him and made love to his body as the blood took him, and soon Bobby was open to him like Sam, his other Mate, now. Bobby's body craving and open to Dean's touch and dick in him; Sam's too.

Bobby came out of his haze a few days later and felt different. For one thing, Sam was fucking him and he was spiraling in pleasure and cumming with him and then Dean saw him awake and fucked him, too. Dean kissed him hard and Bobby kissed him back, desiring more and more of them, which they willingly gave him, untying him now. Then he willing fucked them, as well. Cumming inside their asses and them in his, sucking each other and kissing for days again, until their desire freed them and they lay there cuddling.

Then he asked the _obvious _questions. And they apologized to an angry angel and let him stay to listen to their explanation, which made him agree they had been right to do what they had done..

And they answered every one of Bobby's questions, starting with what the demon had thought and their fear of losing their goodness if they lost him. "It was the only way. If you had died, we'd have no reason to be good, to _care_…and we couldn't _lose_ you! So we…" Then Dean explained the plan and the blood and how they had made him Dean's mate, since he was desired by him for months now anyway and that he'd be happier with them now if he was their Mate. "We did have to rape at first but we're sorry. It was love making after that, and then you woke up and, damn, the sex was _amazing_, baby! You made our toes curl then. You fucked us so _well!_ So going to make you do all that stuff again_ later_…" Dean said kissing him softly now, "Stay with us, be our lover. Now you will, _right?_"

"Yes, I will. I was feeling sick lately but now…I feel _great_! And the sex was amazing to me, too, thank you for that, Dean. I am happier now but I wish you'd have told me what you were up to." Bobby said irritated with the man he loved now, "I love you. In love with you both. No Fatherly feelings left."

"Love you, too. Not cold with you, we feel more when you are around. When we're not with you, we…forget to feel and get so cold inside. When we're apart."Dean said sadly, "That's why we _had_ to turn you! Without you, we'd just be demons."

"Not now, never apart again. Traveling with you and never being away again. We'll close up the house when you hunt and go together. I'll make sure you _feel_, _damn it_. Not letting you be demons…Never.._ no fucking way!_!" Bobby growled at that thought, of losing them to Evil that way. If him being with them kept it at bay, then that's just what he'd _do!_ "You can still do the demon sex stuff; we could use their information on hunts since I can't do the research as much anymore…we need to fake my death." Bobby decided. "Pack up the important stuff and make me dead…hmmm, need a shifter."

"If a shifter has a form when it dies, it keeps the form. Good idea. Now we just have to find one and make him take your form." Dean said and handed Bobby a phone, "Use your contacts, and find one. We'll use our demon ones and do the same."

An hour later, a demon found one and had him bound and ready for them.

They went to get him and brought him back to the house and let Bobby fuck their demon whore and he found it really pleasurable too, not like he would have as a human and figured it would be fun to do later. He hated the thirst part but he drank a little from them and he was fine. Apparently he had also inherited their thirst for each other's blood and also needed it to fuel his demon side, too, like they did.

They forced the shifter to take Bobby's form and killed it with silver. And, as it lay there dead, they burned the house down around it and drove away with the truck following them. Cas rode in the backseat and watched them in wonder and confusion still. And the men and Bobby left their old lives at Bobby's behind; the father and sons all dead now.

But the lovers were up and running, and damned ready to kill some Evil ass.

As long as they had their _Bobby_ to make them _feel_ again and make them _want _to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Spoiler: **_The Fitzpatricks and Bobby join up with Henriksen for a hunt when he calls for backup. He learns the truth of what they are and about how cold they are inside now. Will he be their friend after this is all over? And What happens when Raphael shows up to visit?


	4. Visiting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

**Warning: Wincest but as Demons and no longer related, some PWP at times, Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Title****: Surprising Old Friends**

**Plot****: **Sam and Dean are lovers with Bobby now but still cold for the most part. Unfortunately, Victor calls for help and Bobby decides they should go help him. Will the boys know him?

Or will Victor see them as enemies now?

**Reminder:**** (In this one, Sam and them were able to rig up a remote control explosion that killed the Hellhounds and ****Everyone**** got out the back of the building in time. Ash and the Harvelles are alive in this one, they all live at Bobby's, which the boys end up doing at the end of this chapter as well. Jo hunts with Rufus, who Bobby did not kill in the place, stabbed him but didn't kill him, hurt like a bitch though. The boys hunt together, among other things. Castiel is in this one and it is based in season 6. Castiel does not open Purgatory in this one but they still have to deal with Raphael, so that will be done sometime in this storyline, too. Oh, Gabriel and Balthazar are alive but in Heaven in this storyline, Cas will not become the new God, No Leviathans, Bobby doesn't die in this. The boys ran back into the Police Station and grabbed Henriksen and Nancy after stopping them from going out to see Lilith, saving them in the process, so they will be in this one, too. Just haven't wrote about them yet, but I will. Harvelle's Roadhouse is rebuilt and Ellen runs it with Ash again. They didn't kill Lilith, Cas did but away from the seal and when it wouldn't open it if she died, so no Lilith in this storyline.)**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They had been on the road for several weeks when they got the call. Victor was panicked.

"I called your house first but I got no answer, so I tried your cell. Man, I'm over my head here! Please, come help." Vic asked, hiding in a corner and trying to be inconspicuous. "Please, this is not a trap; I _really_ need your kind of help."

"What kind of help? You're still a fed right?" Bobby asked as he moved away from the Pinfores who watched him wondering who he was talking to and then kissing along each side of his neck, smiling naughtily and he moaned.

"Fucking demons! They swarmed us! I got the salt done but…Boone he ran and they got him and I'm hiding from them now. They are hunting me and I have no one else I can trust here; don't know who is a demon or who isn't now. Please, Bobby!" Victor saw a bum approaching and ducked into the corner deeper, eyes on the salt around him. '_Please hold?_' Was his silent prayer now. "They got my car staked out and…fuck, so scared…"

"Where are you, Vic?" Bobby asked and sighed as he motioned for Dean to stop for a minute. "Its Victor. He's being hunted by demons, trapped somewhere. We have to help."

"Victor." Dean thought back and remembered him. Black FBI guy, they'd saved him and a girl before…nice guy, very hunter like. A friend then. No feelings for him now. Not sure how to deal with it, lust flaring driving his thoughts to drift again. His addictions kicking in and he needed his body and blood right now. "Remember him but no real feelings there. You want us to help him then we will, baby. You know how it is; you say what we should do and we'll do it." Dean said gently and nuzzled his neck again. "I want you, Bobby…"

"We'll be there soon. Where are you?" Bobby asked and wrote it down. "Intersection or store you're near, anything?" He moaned softly again as Dean kissed down his body. Clearly he was _very_ horny now.

"Smith and Wilcox, beside a Tyler's Electronics Store. The town in Wilmont, Nevada." Victor said and whimpered, "Fucking ankle might be twisted, too."

"Stay where you are. We're not far. A couple hours at most, promise. Hide between dumpsters or something, stay surrounded by salt. Don't worry, we're coming." Bobby said panicked and hung up. Vic eyed the place around him and did as he was told, dug in between the dumpster and laid salt around him. And prayed the demons didn't find him first.

"Fuck me hard then, baby. We have to go, Vic's in trouble. We're going to help him." Bobby insisted, climbing up the bed and spreading for him.

"Yes, Bobby." Dean obediently said and then thrust in and kissed him, then did as asked, taking him hard for nearly an hour until they came together and cried out their pleasure as it filled them as they worked through their orgasms that they kept having. Then they showered and left; after he fed blood from Sam and they fed blood from him for a few minutes. They took turns sucking Sam off in the shower, since they didn't have time to make love to him properly the way he liked them to, and were soon on their way.

"So, you want us to be normal around him?" Dean asked as he floored the gas pedal and drove as fast as he could to save Victor; Bobby had said they needed to hurry and he was always knew what they should do, so he did this for him now. Bobby nodded in approval of his actions; they may not feel much but...when he spoke, they obeyed instantly, instinctively trusting him to know what they were supposed to feel and do even when they were unsure of it themselves. Bobby was their guide now; he made them feel when ordinarily they didn't fee l much beyond lust, love, and addiction to each other.

Bobby had said he'd tell them right and wrong; he'd lead them and when he was around. They were able to feel sparks of feelings about others if therey had those feelings to begin with toward those people. Then they could fan them and begin to create those feelings in themselves again.

"He is our friend and, regardless of how much emotion you lost, you need to try to remember your friendship with him; what if felt like and act accordingly." Bobby advised. They nodded that they would try.

Once they hit town, they parked by the alley, and saw the men around his car; their eyes were black. "We got these, you get Vic." Sam said softly, smiling as he and Dean approached them. Looking so human but the demons appeared to know better. They lunged at the Pinfores, who easily burnt them up with power at their touches. Cas went with Bobby to help if he was needed.

Vic pulled the gun on them now, hand steady and eyes hard. "Fuckers!" He growled. Bastards may get him but he damn sure was going to take some of them with him; 'blessed and salted bullets, soaked in holy water; choke on this, and die!' He thought as the men approached him.

"It's us, Vic! Bobby, you called me, remember?" Bobby said gently reaching for the gun and Vic let him lower it. He was battered but alive, covered in salt as well, a thick layer of it all over his skin and clothes. He must have poured it on himself, too. Good idea, Demons can't cross salt so that meant they couldn't touch him either. Victor let them help him stand and they went out to meet the boys. Who were currently looking at Victor with both detachment and curiosity.

"What's wrong with them?" Vic said, and backed up fearfully. Eyes never leaving them even as Bobby held him in place.

"We're different." Bobby said hesitantly, "I can explain. Is there someplace private we can talk?" He motioned to the street, "I'll get us a room."

Vic just nodded but stayed with Bobby, not going anywhere near the boys; eyes weary as they stood nearby. Those two were so…_something _was _off _about them!

They drove in Vic's car as the boys and Cas followed in the Impala, taking a room and letting them settle in. Then he explained it to man and they transformed to show him their true forms now.

"So Hell, their trips there? It did this to them?" Victor said softly.

"Yes, took away most of their emotions and made them part demonic and part Angelic. Pinfores, good demons that help Angels. They are addicted to sex and each other's blood. Mine now, too, I suppose. We fuck often but…we're still us. Me, I'm the same, sort of. I feel like I used to as a human. They just need _me_ to stay human; to feel and not become anymore demonic than they already are. I am…necessary to that, trust me." Bobby said sadly, "I have to tell them what is wrong and right, they don't really care anymore otherwise; they don't have any real concepts of good and evil when they're not around me. They can feel things but…they sometimes need to relearn how to feel them." He sighed now, "Let us help you and we'll leave you. You said they took Boone, that your partner?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, look, um, can I talk to them? I want to talk to them." Vic said and Bobby nodded, going in and paying for the room. Once they were inside it, he turned to them and sighed, "I can't understand how much you lost but…you saved me and I owe you my life. So I owe you a chance here. It scares me how cold you are but I'm willing to try to make friends with you again; to help you feel that again for me. I owe us that much." He shrugged, holding out a hand, "You want to try it?"

Dean and Sam shook his hand, smiling and nodding. "We are willing to try." Dean said in a calm voice, not much emotion to it. Eyes on Bobby who nodded approvingly and they smiled wider now; relieved they had done it right. Bobby knew how they needed to act here and they let him dictate it even now. Vic's eyes did not miss the exchange and he sighed. Bobby was right; they needed him to be human. Heaven forbid anything would happen to him, they were become colder and more emotionless; true demons by nature then. Just what the demons wanted to them to do, if what Bobby said was true.

"We need a demon." Sam said and looked coolly at the map. Eyes glowing he passed a hand over it and smiled. "There." He said as a spot burned into the map. "It is nearby."

"Go get it and bring it here." Bobby ordered and they popped out. "Help me get this trap set up, Vic. They'll be back any second now." Victor rushed to do it.

"So they are…" Vic began.

"Colder, less emotional, and demonic in their own way. Faster, quicker, and more efficient hunters? Yes." Bobby said as they finished it. "Think Sam when he was soulless."

"Oh, like that." Victor said and cringed. He'd only met the man twice then but, he'd scared him shitless with those cold eyes and rather cruel indifference when he'd slaughtered the nest with him that he'd found on a case he had been working for the FBI while in New York. They weren't quite as cold as he had been then; but they were damn close though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They popped back soon, and dropped the demon in the trap without a glance. They knelt by him now, hands caressing his face and torso. They'd stripped him naked, too. Victor noticed nervously.

"Where is the nest? Where is the man you took?" Bobby demanded and the demon's black eyes showed, and it growled at him.

"You have a choice here." Dean said caressing the demon's face again. "You can tell them what they want to know or…we rape you and make you our demon whore, like the others. You have heard of the Fitzpatricks, right? That's us. We turn you out and make you our whores and informants. Now choose, we exorcise you and you go back to Hell by telling them what they want to know or you be stubborn then we break you and turn you into our whore." He worked his hand lower and the demon hissed in terror.

The demon talked soon after that and they went to sit on their bed as they let Vic and Bobby deal with him now. They had done their part and now they didn't care about the rest of it. That was Bobby's job now. He pointed them at it and they went after it. They didn't mind, as long as he was with them. They loved him and him alone. Sparks inside them flared as they looked at Victor now. They felt the barest of echoed emotion. Barely there but…they touched it. Friendship, trust. They had trusted him in the past, felt affection for him as a close friend. "We can try it, right, baby? Try to build on this, this old feeling? I know it's barely there but…we can be his friends again, yeah?" Sam asked thinking.

"Yes, we should do that." Dean agreed. "He's a good man. He will be a good ally if we did recruit him."

"That demon would have made a good whore." Sam said with regret and got hard at the thought. "I want to fuck a demon soon, baby. Need to take that demon ass and ride it hard, make it hurt then make it ours again…Fuck I need this!"

"We'll find another." Dean promised, getting hard as well. Then tugged Sam up the bed, pulling his clothes off as they kissed now. The others ignored them and exorcised the demon then helped the man out to the car; driving him to a diner a few miles away and leaving him there. Bobby went in to join the others and Victor went to eat at the restaurant in the motel lobby. Vic smiled as he heard a moan as the door slid shut. Ah, it was just sex and he could handle that. He'd look himself up a guy later. Okay, he was gay but no one knew it. 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' didn't just exist in the military, it was alive and well in the FBI, too.

Fuck, he was horny but he needed to save Boone first. Wife, two kids, picket fence, perfect life. That was what Boone had and damn he wanted to get him back to it. Vic, he just wanted a good man that didn't mind the long work hours and even longer absences from home. His last lover had left him because of that. He'd been alone since then. Thomas was a great guy but…not a true love kind of guy either. Or maybe Vic wasn't; there was no telling. There hadn't been love between them, just a bond they had wanted to see if they could make it stronger; obviously they couldn't.

He wasn't a one night stand kind of guy nor was he looking for a relationship right now. He didn't really…maybe they'd…he let his mind wander back to the sex they were having right now…maybe they'd let him…damn, he had to try! So he headed back in and stood there watching as they moved together; wishing he could join them.

"Would you like to join us?" Dean offered and sat up, making room for him.

"I'm not looking for anything serious here…not a one night stand guy either. I just…" Vic said approaching them without meaning to and removed his shirt slowly, biting a lip.

"We aren't either, not with you but…we're up for casual sex…if that's what you want." Dean said and smiled.

"Okay." Vic said locking the door now and going back by the bed, undressed completely now. He crawled up the bed and leaned into Dean and asked, "You sure it's okay?"

"Sure." Sam said. "Him then me." He purred into Vic's ear. A hand brushed his thigh and he looked down to see Bobby smiling up at him. "I'm next. We take you then…." His hand cupped Vic's balls and rolled them in an instant. "Then you can take us. No commitments, no pressure, and no strings…just great sex, baby."

"Mmmm." Vic moaned and lay down now as they sucked him and touched him in ways he hadn't been touched in so damn long! Had needed to be touched and taken, even if not loved or wanted forever. He wasn't that guy; he didn't get what Boone did. Death and supernatural shit followed him around; had since he had escaped that police station. Thomas had got out before Evil noticed him. He felt it everywhere and knew it was _not_ paranoia; it _was_ there and it was waiting to _kill _him. He just didn't want to drag anyone else down with him; no matter how much he wanted to be loved and kept, owned and cared for. He didn't dare reach for it or hope to ever have it for himself. Evil would just kill them on him. He wouldn't risk that pain. Not for love, and not for _anything_. Better this _casual_ thing than the _real_ thing that twisted him around and killed him inside when they died on him.

They read his mind and saw his turmoil there. Compassion touched their hearts and they nodded. A touch of compassion, not the full thing, but it was enough. They had each other but…he had no one. Just them apparently.

Only Mates had each other. So he must be Mate.

Or he would be once they got him past that little phobia of his!

For now, they'd do casual and give him time. Then claim him later when he was ready. Bobby read their thoughts and, after several telepathic conversations later, they had agreed to claim him later. The man's head fell back in a heady moan as they smiled and sucked him and fingers worked him open, taking Vic until he forgot to breathe or seemed to.

Then Dean took Vic and spun him hard in pleasure, as he cried out for more and soft whimpers filled the room as his orgasms sped through him. Dean jerked him hard as he impaled him and they came with shouts and Vic had to fight to catch his breath. Dean kissed him lovingly and reached for the lube to give it to Sam. Who did it to him as well and they came also. Then, as he continued to spin deeper and deeper into their pleasure together, Bobby took him as well and they fell together into each other as they fucked hard and came often again.

Then he rested and took them each in turns. They pleasured each other as he took them and they fell into him and all that he was willing to give them, over and over.

Their sex and cries echoed through the room and they soon fell spent to the bed hours later.

"I needed that!" Victor sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep, as they scryed for the nest. They had a general area but not an exact position; this would help them find them all. Victor rolled over in his sleep and they admired the view at times. He was very fit and they would enjoy seducing him further. For now, he could sleep.

Sam eyed his beer, a dark red brew. Red enough to hide a taste, to tie him to them and maybe start the transformation into what they were and to being their Mate later… He and Dean snuck over and Sam cut his finger with a claw, dripping some blood in and shaking it up. Then returned to help with the scrying. "Not enough to turn him, but enough to addict him to us. To begin transforming him into a Pinfore like us and to increase his desires until he eventually is driven by his own heart to love us enough to want to be ours and love us, too. "Not friend to us, but…lover and Mate now. He just doesn't know it yet." Sam said happily and Bobby sighed, seeing they weren't changing their minds here. Besides they weren't wrong, Victor was alone and would never take a lover because of the fear of losing them or them dying on him. They were willing to have him in their lives, even if it wasn't strictly as a friend anymore. At least he was accepted by them and they were trying to feel more for him instead of totally disregarding him as not worth it, as they usually did with others they hunted or the demons they used.

Victor would be loved like he was; he would make them feel when he was around, like Bobby did for them. He would be necessary now. So a little blood now and then fed to him without his knowledge was worth the reward of him being theirs. He was adored by them now, like Bobby. Love would come later, for all of them. For now, he was theirs this way.

Casual sex, but _not_ so casual. Issues would be overcame eventually. He would be with them now. The Pinfores would make sure of it. Cas looked displeased with their strategy but wisely said nothing, knowing they wouldn't listen anyway. Victor would be safer with them and tied to them this way; they were sure of it. They couldn't bear harm to come to him now. They would kill any who dared to hurt the man ever again now! He was _theirs!_ _They_ would _keep_ him safe.

Cas sighed as he watched this and shrugged. Knowing this must be part of the plan or God would have told him to stop them. So he let them do their thing now. He let Vic sit up and drink his beer now, sensing the blood joining with the man's cells. He sat there trembling as it seized him for a second, putting him in a sort of high state and they pulled him beneath them then fucked him through it to help it sink in better, claiming him properly then acting like they had just wanted to have sex with him on the spur of the moment.

And as he came, Victor didn't feel the blood become a part of him and begin to change him. To turn him to the Pinfores more as their lover and mate. But it still did. _Very_ slowly, of course.

Just the way they wanted it to.

Giving him time to fall in love with them first. Giving them time to fall more in love with him.

Love. Another emotion they hadn't felt since…Bobby and each other. A strong attachment to both men now. Victor was theirs, he just didn't know it yet. Obsession. Possessiveness.

They were satisfied with that. For now.

They'd pursue him harder later once they increased the dose of Pinfore blood enough to weaken that resistance he had to relationships and was willing to want more of a relationship with them. Then he'd be turned fully and fucked like Bobby and Dean had been, and become like them, full Pinfore and powerful, immortal and beloved mate to them all. They just wanted him willing as possible before they did that. They wanted to offer him immortality with them and wanted him to want their blood to change him to be like them now. He would want it someday; they would make sure of it.

He'd earned that much for being their good friend before this all happened and changed them.

"We found them. The demon talked but I didn't think he told the whole truth." Bobby said as they packed the duffel and Victor ran his gear out to his SUV.

"What about Boone?" Vic said as he shuffled back in, worried. "He's got a family waiting out there for him! I have to try to get him back to them; hopefully in one damn piece."

"The guy said he wasn't turned or dead so that's a plus. They are using him as bait for us. They think we are just hunters, no need to discourage that notion yet." Bobby agreed, "We'll do our best to save him. We can still do that much!" He nodded at the boys, Sam went with Vic this time and Dean went with Bobby and Cas.

Vic just prayed they got there in time to find Boone alive.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The two men strolled in, and didn't seem bothered by them at all.

Their eyes swept the room with arrogant smirks but their eyes were cold and calculating, taking in every detail. The demons went to pounce to only found themselves holding onto nothing as the men seemed to just vanish and appear somewhere else, studying the room and them again with empty eyes. No weapons visible or no sign of a hunter's usual fighting tenseness. They weren't fighting; they were surveilling them.

"Where is the man, Boone?" Dean demanded and they popped away again as the demons failed to capture them…again. They were tiring of this game but…if Bobby said they were supposed to this, they would do as he said. They didn't care either way. Nor did they care for the man they were saving. They were doing it for him because he wanted them to do it. So they would trust him in this matter. And obey.

They began taking them out one and two at a time then when they were down to one they tortured him quickly and he told them where the man was. Bobby ran in and joined them with Vic at his heels. "We got the ones outside; they had some out guarding the perimeter so we took them out. Where is he?" Vic asked eyes searching the room.

"Upstairs, in a cage." Dean said and watched them go up.

"Keep watch." Bobby said and they nodded, watching for others who would ambush them again but not sensing anymore demons near them anymore.

Bobby and Vic approached the cage running. Boone was there, chained to the ceiling and unconscious.

They'd beaten him pretty good first though. They looked at Cas now and he popped the cage open with power then unhooked the man. He healed him up as best he could. Man would be still be a walking bruise though.

"I'll take him back to the room, you mind wipe him and let me imprint the memory for you. " Vic suggested and they agreed. Then they drove back to the room and laid the man down; long enough for them to bandage his wounds. Then they kissed Victor goodbye and waved him away. He had promised to call them when it was all clear for them. They left right after and headed out to gas up. And look for a hunt.

Missing him already, their reluctant mate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple weeks later, they got the call.

"It's fixed. He resigned after we got back, he's going semi-retired and working from home on computer stuff for them." Victor told Bobby. "That's not all."

"What else?" Bobby had to ask. Not that this surprised him really. They had fucked him over with the blood and the claiming they had done after he'd drank it. It was just enough to make them own him but not enough to change him…yet.

"I am resigning, too. I already turned it in. Got my 401K transferred and my insurance is almost transferred to me now; not through the company anymore. I got a small pension for being with the bureau for so long, twenty years, and some money in a bank account; if you all need it. I want to learn to hunt better now, and want you to teach me; all of you. I'm selling my loft here in DC at the moment." Victor admitted softly, "I miss them and you. I crave your touch and kisses. You all are always in my thoughts. I dream of you and then find you not there when I wake up; and I can't take it anymore!" He sighed. "I will be joining you soon; by Saturday probably. Where will you be?"

Bobby looked at the others as they worked on the car from the doorway of the motel room. There was the Rugaru in Milwaukee and then the Wraith in Georgetown. Two days at most, maybe three until Vic got to them from DC…"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at first light." Vic said and waited. Eager to see them again for some reason. His body aching for their touch upon it. He didn't understand how he had gotten so attached so fast…it was weird really but he couldn't fight it. Well, he was going to, but not with his body; it was already theirs. The rest of him however was terrified by this latest development. This obsession he'd quickly developed, the devouring need and addiction…to something about them. He wanted to run the other way but only found himself running faster toward them…like he was being drawn there by some invisible cord reeling him in. He would keep it casual, he'd find a way. But still felt an overwhelming need to leave to be with them sooner. One he ignored as best he could.

"We'll be in Milwaukee, first motel in the phone book. Call when you get there and we'll tell you the room number." Bobby said and smiled as the husbands headed into the car for Impala sex. Wishing he could join them…

"Okay, I'll look for you then." Vic smiled and felt relief flood him. He'd see them soon, and somehow that made his world seem less overwhelming now. He liked them. Okay, he'd admit that. He desired them. That worked, too. But that's all he would admit to. Even if his soul argued with him, and his heart raced at the thought of them. He ignored _that_ part.

Then left the next day and drove as hard and fast as he could to them. Telling himself he just wanted to hunt with them and learn from them. That the sex was great and he was lonely; that was why they had haunted him so much lately. Not touched or fucked for months had driven him to this. He felt it sink in and soon even he believed it. Even if it was a total lie.

Some people could talk themselves into anything…

Even supposedly smart ones like Victor apparently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group waited for him now, waving him to their room. A double to give them more room to be with him. Blood and his favorite lager awaiting him; his favorite food at the table. Naughty thoughts bounced through their heads as he approached, moving rapidly to them after parking by some trees nearby. And falling into their arms for tight hugs and kisses; only to be pulled into the room by them soon after. They let him eat first, and drink the blood tainted beer. All _three_ bottles. Then tugged him to the bed as he got woozy from the blood's effects and making love to him again and then letting him ride out his high by fucking them as well. Cumming frequently most of the night and crying out in pleasure so loudly they got calls from the office several times, then kept doing it since they really didn't care to stop making any of their sounds at the moment.

Then switching motels to another one closer to the man who was turning. The boys were all for just killing the man but Bobby said they should try to warn him first. In the meantime, they trained in the copse of trees they'd found in the state park with Victor until he understood how to fight a wraith and a Rugaru better. He seemed to have taken well to the hunting stuff so far. Bobby noticed proudly. His Mate was doing well. Yes, Bobby admitted to himself, even he thought of Victor that way. He loved him. He fully intended on helping them more willingly now to turn him with the blood and stuff now.

He wanted Victor for himself, for them. And this would get him. It was already working, he thought, as the man stared at them in confusion and desire as he cleaned out and adjusted the weapons chest in the back of his trunk. Trying to clear his head of this overwhelming desire that pulled at him again.

Then smiled happily when Victor tugged them into their room again and seduced them into making love to him again for the night; their desires for him and his for them insatiable as they bit pillows to keep quiet and keep it down. Which was really hard to do when Victor was clearly entranced with love and lust the more they touched him now. Victor got louder and arched under their touches and kisses again, their dicks taking him again and again until he took them, per usual. Need and desire stealing their thoughts.

And not stopping until the sun lit the room the next morning. Then they let him sleep in next to the boys who kissed and cuddled him between them. Murmuring love to him that he didn't hear as he passed out and snored softly; a cute and sexy sound if ever they heard one.

Bobby went to interview the man and warn him about the Rugaru genes and hoped he listened. He didn't want to have to kill him.

"Our Mate." The boys whispered into his neck as he snuggled more into them, face buried in Sam's hair and shoulder now, inhaling him and smiling in his sleep. "We love you."

"Love you too." He said in sleep talk. Willing to admit it in his sleep and subconsciously but not any other way. They merely smiled and kept watch over him. Willing to kill anyone or anything that dared to hurt him. "Mates." He slurred softly and purred happily, his breath tickling Sam's skin.

"Keeping you now, baby." Sam whispered as they caressed his arms and back, wrapping arms around him again and pulling him tighter against them now; Vic's face buried in the crook of Sam's neck as he settled back into them as they adjust their positions against him again.

And found that even in their mostly emotionless cool hearts that they meant every word of it now.

They'd let him go before, to give him a choice.

But he'd come back to them, and now he had to stay.

That choice had vanished as soon as he had embraced them the day before. He would _not _be allowed to leave them again.

They'd just find him and _drag_ him back to them if he _did_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Got a case coming up for our lovers and its going to be a doozy! Keep an eye out, I should have it out here in a couple weeks. Got a few issues do deal with first but there will be more, I promise!


	5. Victor's Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but as Pinfores now. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **Victor is hunting for the first time since rejoining his lovers. Between the wraith and the Rugaru he's learning a lot. Not to mention learning that his lovers had plans for him that he may see as trickery, and when he finds out, he has to deal with it, and time will only tell if this will tear them apart in the end. Will he find love with them or will he lose everything once again, including his heart?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat outside of the house and saw the man was tempted, and knew it could get tricky if he went in alone, and bringing in the boys would just get someone killed. The Rugaru specifically, which he was trying to avoid. So he sent a telepathic call..."Dean?" Bobby listened. "Can you send Victor? I might need help here. No, I haven't went in yet. Just get the feeling I might need him."

Then he listened again. "No, just pop here. I need you right now, I'm going in now, get here as soon as you can, Vic. This could go bad if I can't stop him in time...yeah, see you in a minute. Be careful." Bobby said then hung up. And squared his shoulders and popped inside behind the man before he could reach for the hamburger, and snagged a nearby carrot instead. It would be bad if he got to the hamburger, and Bobby knew that, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man sat the hamburger back in the fridge, eying it in both lust and disgust. He leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "What is wrong with me?" He asked out loud. He'd liked hamburgers, that was true, but never to this degree…not to eat them raw or drink the blood from them…then there was the strange urge to bite his wife earlier…shit, he felt like he was losing his mind.

He got the feeling that he was being watched and glanced around, seeing nothing. He then reflected that he might be losing his mind again.

His wife had had to go out of town to tend to her Mom, she was having surgery and he couldn't get time off from work to go with her. She'd taken their adopted daughter with her, saying it was time she met her Grandmother anyway. He'd said nothing but let them go.

But now he trembled as the hunger hit again and soon felt a carrot being thrust into his hand and he jumped. And a gun barrel was pressed to his head. "Eat it." A voice said. "You need to eat. That is why you can't fight the urges very well. You probably haven't eaten a bite of real food all damn day, right?"

He froze and wondered how the voice knew that. "Um…" Being forced to eat a gunpoint was a rather unique experience really but he did as he was told, taking a bite of carrot and felt the hunger lessen. "What do you want?"

"To talk." The voice said and added. "Close your eyes." The man did as he was told. He felt a cloth cover them and gasped. He let the man lead him where he wanted to, too terrified to do anything else. "Sit down." The voice ordered and he did rather clumsily, the other man steadying him as he sat down and heard him murmuring to someone else. It sounded like, "Make him something to eat, meatless please…lots of veggies, maybe tofu or soy based if he has it in there. If not, go get some vegetarian meals for him, tofu probably."

He wondered what this guy was up to. "What are you doing? Making me eat…vegetarian…" He said softly and heard a dry chuckle, a cold sound behind it though.

"If you want to stay human, you will do just that. Go vegetarian, strictly vegetarian. Will you listen?" The voice said.

"Take the blindfold off and I will." The man said.

"Not likely…hold out your hands." The voice said and he did it. He felt something plastic wrap around his wrists, binding them in front of him. "Just in case you get frisky, I'm getting tired of holding this gun on you. I'm trying to save your life here, so listen to me."

"Okay…" The man said and hesitated, clearly he'd been taken hostage by some crazy man that thought he had to make people vegetarian by force…okay, that was weird. But then he remembered the urge for the raw meat, the tempting scent of blood in it, and in his wife's neck vein…and thought that maybe this guy was right. "I'm listening."

"First, answer my questions. Have you eaten any meat or blood in the past few days? Attacked anyone? Be honest, it could save your life, Greg." The voice said.

"No, I've mostly nibbled on veggies. Been trying to get this deal through at work and been too busy to eat, that and I've barely been home." The man said nervously. "I did almost bite my wife this morning…and wanted raw hamburger just now and the blood in it. I wanted to drink it from the package."

"That would have been bad, wet your appetite for a taste of real blood." The voice said. "Is she pregnant, your wife?"

"No, we're sterile…well, I am. We can't have kids of our own. We've tried. We just adopted a daughter though." The man said and then asked. "Does that have anything to do with my…_urges_?"

"Yes, it has _everything_ to do with them." The voice said. "Now listen and listen well, we may have got to it in time. That's rare in our line of work, trust me." The male voice sighed. "I won't hurt you, but…I can't risk you thinking I'm crazy and trying to call the cops on me before I help you here. I don't want to have to kill you."

"You mean even crazier than not being able to pass your boss or coworkers, or family members without wanting to take a bite out of them…or smelling uncooked meat and becoming devouringly hungry for it? I promise not to call the cops, if you can explain what the hell is going on with me!" The man said.

"I'll remove the blind fold but not the ziplock on your hands… If you keep listening." The voice said. "I'll keep the gun in the holster if you stay where you are, too."

"I'll be good, just let me see who I'm talking to, please?" The man said. "This scares me." Being honest might help here, the man had told him to be. So maybe a bit of honesty hurt in this situation…he did seem to know more about what was going on with him than he did; it couldn't hurt to listen at least.

"I would think a healthy dose of fear is called for here, but not of me." The voice said then sighed again. "Deal. Now you be good and listen, and we'll get along fine. We won't stay long."

He felt gentle fingers working it off him and he blinked until he could see clearly again. There was a thirty-something red-headed man in front of him with a worried expression on his face but not an evil one. He didn't seem evil at all or seem like he was trying to hurt him. He looked like he really was doing his best to help him.

"Who are you? What are you?" The man asked.

"A friend. A Hunter. Let's leave it at that, shall we? The less you know, the better." Bobby said now. "Greg, I have some things to tell you that you won't believe but they are true. Let me tell you a story, okay?"

"Okay." Greg said now, worried.

"There once was this man, a good man with a bad thing in his genetics, worse than cancer, worse that AIDS, something infinitely more evil that would turn him evil, too. It was going to try to turn him into a monster. You with me so far?" Bobby said.

"Yes." Greg said and asked. "Do I carry this 'evil' in me, too?"

"Yes, from your father. Now let me finish." Bobby said. "This man he began to crave flesh and blood but ignored it, didn't deal with it. Then one day, his wife got pregnant, and he was _thrilled_. Then the cravings got worse. He began to eat raw meat, drain the blood from it first then drank it…then got hungrier…ended up biting his son's throat and killing him." He saw him going to speak and held up a hand. "Be quiet, this part is important, Greg."

"Yes, Sir." Greg said and realized he sounded like that guy…was he capable of that?

"Yes, you are capable of that and soon, too. We can stop it though. Let me finish while my friend makes you a nice veggie meal." Bobby said sternly. Reading his mind as they talked.

"Okay." Greg said. "So meat and blood, it makes the cravings worse?"

"Yes, even cooked meat, so you can't eat that either." Bobby told him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Greg said. "Continue please?"

"A hunter came, like us. He found the man feeding off his neighbor in their friend's bedroom. He'd already killed and eaten most of their family, including the baby they'd just had, a newborn that screamed as he'd killed it." Bobby said flinching as he remembered what the journal had said. "The hunter killed the monster he'd become but…hesitated to kill the wife or the unborn child, unsure if it would carry over into the baby in her. So he let her and the child live….and sure enough the genes showed, and the man's son killed his family when he turned, and the wife got away, and the child lived again in her….which is how we got to where we are now." He pointed to him and his eyes got cold. "You were that child, son. Your father was that monster. He set himself to burn when he realized he killed them. It wasn't a fluke house fire caused by a candle, he set it on purpose. And now you are becoming like him, but also _not_ like him. Like any good disease, it can be controlled. Will you learn to or do we need to just kill you now?"

"I'll learn to control it…I don't want to be like them…Mom always avoided talking about Dad, said he was a monster, and now I see _why_. Shit, Carol, and Julie, I could have hurt them…" Greg said with tears shimmering in his eyes. "What am I? What…am I a monster?"

"No, not yet. You never have to be, with certain lifestyle changes and dietary changes. And some failsafes." Bobby said. "You are a Rugaru, or you carry the genes. They are activating but not totally yet. You are human right now and can stay that way. If you listen to me."

"Please…anything…I'll do anything." Greg begged, feeling the hunger biting at him again as he felt a plate touch his leg, set on a tray a black man set up for him, a worried look on his face, too.

"It's tofu turkey with cornbread stuffing and green beans. I also included a juice and a cup of milk to cover the other food groups, was that right?" The black man asked the red-haired one uncertainly. "The tofu won't make him turn, will it?"

"No, it's plant based with no meat or blood in it, nothing animal in it. Same with soy based foods, they are fine, too, Greg." Bobby cut the ziplock on his wrists and watched him rub them gently. Greg hesitantly tasted it and flinched but kept eating, surprised when the cravings in him suddenly just went away! "Yes, you eat this way all the time and they will stay that way. They may flare sometimes but just watch what you eat and they should fade after a bit. Now pay attention, these are the changes I mentioned already. Ready?" He asked eyes on the eating human.

The man nodded, and seemed to be listening raptly.

"First, go vegetarian, strictly vegetarian. Nothing with any blood or meat products in it, not even bouillon broth, that is condensed meat broth. Tofu, soy, and veggies, make the meals balance. Cover all the food groups with each meal. Stay away from necks and anywhere blood flows faster in your friends, loved ones, or others. That will tempt your cravings. Also, stress and not eating right makes them flare, so avoid that if possible, find a way to de-stress often, stay calm as possible, get enough sleep, too. Less sleep weakens your control over them as well. Anger and freaking out only aggravate them, too. Don't even eat cooked meat, it's still flesh so…avoid that. Exercise more, that reduces stress, too, and won't bring the cravings out. It also will calm them. Mediation and other Zen stuff works to control it as well. And never, no matter how strong the cravings may get, give into them, not even a little or they will take you over. And that wife and kid of yours will be the first ones you go after. And no kids of your own, they will carry the Rugaru genetics if you do and they will risk turning like you do. Adoption is better. Get yourself fixed, just to be sure it might not happen accidentally." Bobby shrugged. "I was married once, I am well aware that a lot of kids are made when their parents least expect them to be. You cannot allow that to happen. Sorry."

"So I do all those things and I…what?...live out my life always watching everything I feel or eat in case it turns me into a monster?" Greg said sadly. Such an awful life…

"Yes, that or you can die now…if you want, I suppose we could honor that request." The black man said and sighed. "You are a monster, Greg, human but there's a monster in your blood and in you. It's up to you if it gets out, you are its gatekeeper."

"So I watch myself then what?" Greg said nervously, pushing the empty plate away, feeling human finally, urge-free and was grateful for that.

"You live out a long life with your family, see your kid grow up and be happy, and you die as a human, not as a monster and, not by our hands, which you will do if you turn into the thing inside you." Bobby said and smiled as he saw the man was going do what they said.

"So I follow these rules and stay human, or break them and turn and you will kill me…" Greg said and they nodded, cold-eyed and not blinking as they gazed at him raptly, awaiting his final decision here. "I won't be super-strengthened or heal faster or anything like that, right?"

"No, it's not a 'Hulk' situation… think the 'Venom' guy or the crazy 'goblin' in spider man. You'd be evil, son, really _really_ evil." Bobby said. "And, no, you'd just be human, no powers or superstrength or that kind of thing, but if you do turn and want to stop yourself from hurting anyone, only fire and beheading can kill you. You go up like a cheap pack of matches as a Rugaru, trust me on that. I've killed my fair share." Bobby said then went to stand, "You going to be good, Greg?" His eyes glowed with the waiting promise of the man's death if he didn't be good and this terrified him. "No, don't fear me…not that much…fear what it could do to your family and those you love if you fuck this up…do you really want to tear their throats out and eat them alive?"

"No, I don't…no!" Greg said tearing up at that thought. Hurting them that way, killing them so horribly…no! "I love them so much, I can't…not…I'd rather burn myself alive first! Or ask you to do it for me." Okay, so going vegetarian and living a more active lifestyle suddenly sounded much more appealing and doable. In fact, he was going to ask where he had gotten this food from…he needed to do some shopping.

"Then we have our answer, don't we?" Bobby said relaxing now at the horrified look on his face and in his eyes. "Protect what you love, son. Don't hurt them."

"I won't." Greg promised. "Oh, where did you get this food?" He asked them.

"The large health food place up the street. They have all you need there. You should check them out. They are more pricey but they have the food you need now there." The black man said.

Both looked very happy and relieved they hadn't had to kill him and this gave him the idea that they hadn't really wanted to after all…so maybe they were evil after all.

Not like him…

"You aren't evil, Greg. You carry it inside you but…that doesn't make you evil." Bobby said reading his thoughts again. "Evil is what you will become if you let the evil inside you win though."

"I can't let that happen. I can't. If it gets out, I lose my family…and I won't risk that…I'd do anything to be safe around them." Greg promised. "I'll be good, I swear! And …thanks for helping me…I thought I was just going insane there for a while."

"Nah, you aren't the first Rugaru that we've dealt with. You are however the first one we didn't have to kill." Bobby said as they headed out to the back door.

"Do they all become…" He said, unable to finish it, wondering if he was the only that had not turned…

"No, there are many who did what we told you to do and have lived out human lives and still do to this day. We've only had to kill a few that didn't. You can do it because they could…have faith in yourself." Bobby said and offered his hand.

"So you hunt…" Greg asked curiously now.

"We hunt monsters, son. So don't turn into one and you'll never have to see us again, okay?" Bobby said with a cold glint in his eyes as he smiled gently.

"Okay." Greg said and felt a chill run down his spine at that killing look in the man's eyes. He meant every word he said…he wanted Greg to live and be human but…he would be able to kill him without flinching or really caring should he become the monster inside him…and this reminded him of another price he'd pay if he fucked up with this.

These men would creep up on him and kill him.

This made him tremble weakly under their stern gazes. They all nodded in silent agreement now and he let them out, shaking like a leaf as he locked it and slid down it crying.

He had to fix this…or he'd lose everything he'd ever loved…least of all his own _life_.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the car, they drove in silence for a bit, surprised it had went that well.

"Is he the first one you'd saved?" Vic asked curiously.

"Yes." Bobby said quietly. "He's the only one I'd managed to get to in time. Thanks for feeding him, it really helped."

"I eat that way all the time." Vic admitted. "I eat tofu a lot, it's good once you get used to it."

"Not…blood products?" Bobby said then wondered how he'd react if he knew he'd already drank some…

"Not really, not because animals are cute or anything, though they are, it's just a personal choice." Vic said. "Yes, I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." Bobby said. He wasn't going to react well to the blood addiction then, not that it was going to stop them from turning him. Not by a long shot. "But you ate the burgers we gave you before."

"No, I took the meat off and wiped the bun off, then ate the rest. I threw the meat away in the trash in the bag. I hid it because I didn't want to seem ungrateful." Vic explained.

"And the exercise stuff, and meditation?" Bobby asked, damn this guy was…perfect!

"I work out a lot, I jog, I speed walk, and meditate often." Vic agreed then saw his astounded look. "What? You thought I was just born this mellow…no, it takes work, Bobby. My diet, the exercise, the meditation…it calms me, puts me in the zone so to speak." Vic chuckled. "I'm only out of control when you guys touch me and fuck me…otherwise I'm pretty well adjusted for the most part."

"Yeah, I see that." Bobby said nervously and sighed. Maybe he wouldn't take being their Mate as easily as he'd thought he would. He went quiet and watched the road as he drove, jaw tight with worry.

"Okay, pull over…now!" Vic demanded and Bobby complied. "What is it, Bobby?"

"We…shit." Bobby said and played with the edge of his shirt as he stalled for time, and to fight the tears in his eyes. Vic made him look at him and melted at the pain in his eyes.

"Bobby, don't cry…tell me what's wrong." Vic said and held him close. "Talk to me."

"We want…it's not a casual thing that we have with you…not to us at least." Bobby said and took a deep breath. "We're in love with you and want you to be Mated to us…to be like us."

"As in…Pinfores?" Vic said. "Wait, you all…you three are in love with me?"

"Yes, we are." Bobby said. "We were giving you time to love us back but…I just realized you may not like what you have to do to become like us if you decided to or what you'd need when you did…"

"Which is what? Not saying no but tell me." Vic said and smiled. "I'm in love with you guys, too."

"We know, you tell us so when you are asleep." Bobby said and chuckled at his surprised look. "We just didn't say anything because we thought you'd leave us if you knew it. You talk in your sleep."

"Oh." Vic said. "What else do I say?" He was wondering what embarrassing things he said and blushed.

"You call us your Mates and say you love us. You will never leave us." Bobby said quietly. "That and you keep saying you like making love with us, you say that a lot."

"So…I say I am your Mate already?" Victor said and Bobby nodded, eyes down again. Wet with tears. "Well, how do I do that? If I should want to…which it seems I do."

"Well, you'd have to be like us, a Pinfore. As a human, you aren't very long living and we need you with us for Eternity." Bobby said.

"Okay, how do I turn into you? How do you change me?" Vic asked.

"You have to drink Sam's blood, it turns you. First it kills you as a human and then transforms you into us." Bobby said.

"Did you do this?" Victor asked him.

"Yes, kind of." Bobby said. He explained how they'd turned him. "I wanted it, it wasn't rape. I just hadn't known it like you do before they did it. They did it so they wouldn't go evil if they lost me. I got it when I woke up. They couldn't go evil, they just couldn't!"

"Oh, and I'd have to do that, too." Vic said and he nodded. "Okay, it's blood, I get why you are upset. But you make it sound weird, and you're leaving stuff out…what is it?"

He explained about their gifts once they turned, the mental powers, the angelic and demon powers, the supernaturally enhanced speed, strength, and healing. And the addiction Sam's blood carried for Dean's blood that would be carried over into him. And that he'd be addicted to each other's bodies, sex, and blood, since he was just as addicted to Sam's blood as Sam was to his. The sex and blood would take them over for a bit since the desire would make them submit to it, call them to him, and it would fill some craving inside each of them as well. It was just really good sex or making love, their minds were fine. He explained they were in love that way and loved being together…and with Victor, too. "I understand if you want to leave us but I should warn you that they would just drag you back…you had your chance and came back, you can't leave after that."

"So…I can choose not to drink the blood…" Victor said worried, would they force him to?

"Um, you already have been. For months now. You're already over half-turned…you've only drank it in tiny increments so…you're just addicted to them not turned yet." Bobby said and saw Victor frown.

"So that's why I craved them before and …oh, the beer. And the spontaneous sex thing…I see." Victor said and went still. "Why? Why did they do it?"

"Because you were alone and only had us. And only Mates have each other that way. And in their thinking, you needed them and you'd have someone you could love without worrying evil would find out and kill them on you if you did love us. We wouldn't die on you and you'd be loved for Eternity." Bobby said.

"Tricked…I was tricked." Victor said feeling hurt.

"No, not tricked. Well, at first, but we've always been honest about how we felt about you." Bobby said and sighed.

"And that is?" Victor asked, not knowing why he had but sensing some part of him had to know.

"We love you and want a life with you, a life where we don't die on you and you won't die on us. We adore you and can't live without you. We want to take care of you, make you happy, and protect you, just like you would do for us." Bobby said. "We want to Mate to you for real, marry you."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Not only is the sex not casual, subconsciously I'm already Mated to you guys…I'm almost a Pinfore and you've been poisoning me slowly with your blood without my knowledge, and you love me? And this how you showed it…" Victor growled angrily, "Am I leaving anything out?"

"No, just that we love you and it was so we could be with you, that's why we did any of it." Bobby said crying now. "Please don't leave us, we do love you…and I'm sorry it hurt you. If it cost us you, I don't know what we'd do."

"Not…not saying that! You tricked me, you all did! I had no choice…no fair." Vic said and Bobby nodded, it was true. He couldn't deny that much. "But you did it because you loved me, not to control me…you were giving me time to fall in love with you first, weren't you? Taking your time?"

"Yes, we were going to be honest later…propose and everything…once we knew you were ready to admit you loved us outside of when you were sleeping." Bobby said. "It was you saying that, not the blood. It doesn't work that way…it only attracts you to us, it doesn't affect you emotionally."

"I was already attracted to you before then…shit…not saying…I need some space here. Please?" Victor said. "Not leaving but…space to think is what I need right now."

"Okay." Bobby said softly and started the car, crying as he drove them back to the motel. Where Victor rented another room and headed there without getting back in the car. Bobby parked in front of their room and sobbed into his steering wheel. Victor watched him do it from behind a barely open curtain and felt his heart break, too. And watched as his worried Mates came out to get him. Both frantic as he sobbed out why he was crying and explaining what had happened. They both held him close and ushered him into their room while casting tear-filled looks his way as well, so full of love and need.

The door closed behind them and he shut the curtain and let the bed catch him as he sobbed into the pillow, and wondered what the hell he was going to do now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we go get him?" Sam asked, wanting to.

"No, he asked for space." Bobby said soberly. "We should honor that."

"Okay." Sam agreed miserably.

Dean just nodded and plucked absentmindedly at the laptop's computer keys, which seemed stuck on a picture from a real estate site…he wasn't really paying it that much attention.

So they went to lay down several hours later, all cried out and quiet, and not really in the mood for sex at the moment. They could feed later, for now they just needed to be close to ease their pain. Soon a knock came on the door, a hesitant one.

Bobby nodded and went to answer it.

"Hi." He said softly, eyes on the man before him.

"Hi." Victor said then felt his heart soften at the hope that lit their eyes, the love in them. True love. He'd never seen it directed at him but had seen it more lately showing in his direction. They'd hid their love well. "We should talk."

"Okay." Bobby said sitting on the bed with the Pinfores while Victor sat a desk.

"I'm not leaving." Victor said, "And I'm not saying no to the turning or the Mating with you…but…"

They sat quietly and let him finish, worrying he was pissed at them.

"Not mad anymore…love makes us do stupid shit, and well, this is like that, or I choose to think it is, let that be. Anyway, there are rules we will follow if I stay…understand?" Vic said and eyed them with pleading eyes. "I need time here, guys."

"Okay, as long as you don't leave us, we'll agree to anything." Dean said.

"I…I love you , too, I admit that now. But it's not the way I wanted to fall in love with anyone. But I am in love, I can admit it finally." Victor said. "One, no more blood, let me make up my mind for myself. Two, I get a separate room wherever we stay until I'm sure. Three, you woo me, you date me, we talk like we should have before we fell in love. Four…no sex until we are Mated, no more."

"Okay." They said unhappily and nodded. Tears on their faces. "Yes, Victor, we'll obey your rules."

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, look at me…no, look at me…!" Victor said kneeling before them so they had to look at him, and they saw he was crying, too. "I just want to get to know you and see if it was more than the blood that made me love you…that's all."

"Okay." Dean said again…then pushed his hand away gently. "You should go then…I need to fuck them and feed, and if I can't touch you , it would be too tempting to try to make you join us."

"Okay." Victor said then sighed. "So afterward…does that means you won't join me for a dinner, a date?" He had hoped they could try a date now but saw they couldn't.

"Fine, we'll do the date. Who with?" Dean said quietly, his hunger growing already and he knew he couldn't fight it much longer.

"All of you, we'll kiss and do romantic stuff. There's a gay friendly place up the road…we could go there." Victor offered and they nodded. They wanted to have sex and he saw they weren't undressing in front of him…it hurt him to see that.

"We can't have sex with you , undressing in front of you would be unfair to all of us. So go…we'll only be a couple hours." Sam said. "And, Vic?"

"Yes, Sam?" Vic asked sadly, his heart hurting as he saw them withdrawing from him already, losing something he hadn't realized he miss until now…them.

"We'll miss you." Sam said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Vic objected.

"Not yet, but you will." Sam said. "They always leave, we know that much. We shouldn't have assumed you'd need a Mate, let alone monsters like us." And then the door was shut in his face as sad hazel eyes met his, full of loss and pain. "Bye, Vic. See you in a few."

And he was left staring at the door, wondering what he had just done.

Had he fucked them up? Would this break them apart? And their hearts?

Not that it already wasn't…no, he saw it was and regretted that especially.

Xxxxxxxxx

So he headed to his room and sat there alone for the first time in months and realized there were three bodies missing from the bed.

And proceeded to undress, then went to shower, where he proceeded to wash up only to slide down the wall crying and felt his chest aching for them already. And knew it was all of their faults it had gotten this way while desperately wanting to fix it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, on the dot, they knocked on his door with flowers and tried to smile but only managed a weak one. "These are for you." Dean said thrusting them at him. "Ready to go?"

"I…uh, yeah, give it a minute." Vic said and sighed, "Come in."

"Are you naked?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah, I was sleeping." Vic said.

"Oh, we'll wait out here then." Sam said and they waited. Though their eyes stared as if they could see through the door at his body anyway.

"Why? You've seen me naked before." Vic said.

"Our hunger for you, our love for you would make us want to touch you… so we are waiting for you and trying to avoid scaring you anymore than we have…so we are abstaining from the naked views as well. Hurry, we're hungry." Sam said and they shut the door.

Vic dressed quickly and reflected that his plan to make them wait until he was ready might have more than its own share of flaws…the least of which was going to be this issue.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They sat close to him but did not grab his hand or anything, not even a kiss to the cheek. He took the initiative and kissed their cheeks instead and felt them stiffen. Then he knew why. They were waiting for him to bolt on them and, expected if they did anything, it might make him do so. They were scared that touching and kissing him would do that.

"It's okay to hold hands and kiss me. Couples that date do it all the time." Vic pointed out, craving some touch from them already…any would do.

He felt their hands take turns touching his and holding them, and he held them back. They kissed his cheeks hesitantly, eyes cautious. Expressions carefully blank. He sighed. They weren't human. They had very few human emotions left and they were Pinfores and therefore their emotions were more intense, more sexually based, and they were probably struggling with how they were expected to act now.

Then he remembered what Sam had said. "Look, you aren't losing me and you aren't monsters. So stop that thinking…I love what you are and it will not be what drives me away." Vic pointed out.

"Oh." Sam said quietly and telegraphed a look to Dean, who shrugged in response, and Vic growled.

"Words, _shit_! Use your _words_, I have no mental powers so…I need _words_." Vic said.

"It wasn't important." Dean said quietly. "And you will if you choose to…okay, sorry, not supposed to mention that…sorry, Bobby. We're really trying here, Vic, we really are. But it's not that easy when we just want to rip those clothes off your sexy black body and make love to you like we used to…sorry, again we weren't supposed to say that. Um, we were just thinking it was nice you didn't see us as monsters after what we did to you…Bobby has informed us that was wrong, no matter how well intentioned or if it was meant to give you someone to love that wouldn't leave you. We were told we were expected to apologize… but…"

"You're not sorry. You don't regret it at all, do you?" Vic said smiling, knowing it was true.

"No, it happened, it can't be changed, so we feel no need to feel guilty for it. We approve of what we did. It got you to come to us eventually and that was what we all needed…shit, we weren't supposed to say that either. We tend to be more honest now, Vic. We speak our minds this way. As humans, we hid it, said other words than what we felt but…now we don't." Dean said. "This is how we are now."

"I like the honesty." Vic said. "It shows you meant it when you said you cared for me and loved me."

"We do." Sam said and looked up nervously as the waiter approached. "White wine, please."

"Me, too." Bobby said.

"Do you have whiskey?" Dean said and they nodded. "Two shots please?" He avoided their eyes and ignored their looks so they left it alone.

"Wine please, white." Vic said. "Dean…"

"I'm getting drunk, thank you very much." Dean said. "I want to, and so I will."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Fuck you, Sam." Dean spat. "He's going to go! You know it, I know it, and, deep down, he does, too. And walking on eggshells around him isn't going to change a damn thing!"

He stayed seated though. The other people stared but then looked away but he proceeded to stare at his plate though and they saw it. "They always did, Sam did." Dean said quietly.

"You left him?" Victor said in shock to Sam.

"Several times. We were brothers and we were fighting…and I got distant and eventually left. I shouldn't have, I know that but…I suppose that's why he thinks you will." Sam said. "It always felt this way before I did, so he expects it now that it feels like that with you."

"Dean, relax, I just want a few dates…that's all." Vic said. "I love you, or didn't you hear that before?"

"But no sex, and you've moved out of our room, we'll never see you now outside of cases… that… and we're missing a person in our bed." Dean admitted. "Sorry, I was told not to mention sex…shit again."

"I'm missing three of them. I get it." Vic said softly. "We're never going to work through this if we are trying to avoid mentioning the truth every five seconds." He said and groaned. "Be honest, I want you honest."

"Then, honestly, we weren't tricking you." Dean spat angrily. "I'm not feeling uncertain, not feeling scared of losing you, but I am pissed that you can say you love us, want mated to us, and ask us not to leave you when you are asleep but can't say it when you're awake…there, that's the truth." He had whispered this quietly but Vic had heard him. And didn't disagree.

"I'm scared." Vic admitted, looking away.

"Of what? That we won't love you?! We already do." Dean said. "Try again."

"That I'll love you that much, too. And it will take me over." Vic said.

"Well, tough, our love for you already has taken us over, so it would be nice if you felt the same thing for once, too." Dean said and sounded less angry. They were relieved at that. "Don't…stop…I miss you."

"I'm here, you can't miss me if I'm not gone…damn it." Vic said.

"Yes…you are." Dean said and got up. "Sorry, apparently you aren't the only one that needs space. I'll see you at the room later."

Then left the restaurant. They watched him go and sighed. "I think when you said no sex, and that you wanted separate rooms, that he assumed you loved him less. Since it was part of your lives by then. And by taking the sex away, and moving out and further away from us, he saw it that you'll end up taking more away…" Bobby said. "He's always felt insecure about relationships, Vic. It started with his Dad leaving him high and dry, then Sam doing it or him doing it to Sam…it's not your fault here, Vic."

"But I'm not…." Vic said quietly.

"Give him time, he's right. You both need space, we all do. But…I want this date. So…what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We talk." Vic said then eyed the door, hoping Dean had come back by then. And when he hadn't, he drooped. But brightened some when Sam and Bobby cuddled him between them and got Vic talking about his childhood instead, doing as he asked, getting to know him.

And, down at a nearby bar, Dean downed his sixth shot and eyed the stud next to him and groaned.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Dean told him miserably.

"Obviously not happily." The man said. His fingers already playing with Dean's muscular bicep softly. Dean eyed the fingers with regret, regretting that they weren't his lover's fingers. Not that he would be touching him anytime soon, but then again, that was his own damn fault anyway! Knowing he didn't like this guy touching him but was too depressed to try to stop him.

"Nope, not happily…but still, we could be happy…if we can work through this." Dean said softly. Swirling the whiskey in his glass before downing it in one long gulp, savoring the burn as it made his eyes tear up. Reminding him that he hadn't drank this much, let alone whiskey, in a _very_ long time.

"What did you do that was so bad you couldn't happy together?" The man said caressing his neck now, only to have strong black finger grip them in a steel grip until he yelped in pain.

"I tricked him into loving me." Dean told him and looked sadly up at Victor's jealously narrowed eyes. "Now he regrets it and will never mate with me." He sighed. "Hello, Vic. Yep, I'm fucked up…and I really fucked up with you. I suck…"

The man only whimpered as Vic gripped him tighter and sent him to his knees in pain. His face pressed to the man's terrified one now. "We may not be happy yet, but you don't have the right to touch what belongs to me. Understand?" His tone was menacing, his eyes glowed without him knowing it.

"Your eyes…they're…glowing…" The man said whimpering, peeing himself as he knelt there now.

"Don't care, never touch my Mate again." Vic demanded and turned to Dean. "Just because I demanded space and said I wanted to date to get to know you again, does not in any way mean I'm not Mated to you already. It just means I want to date. And the no sex was to take the pressure off and let us know if it was the blood or you that made me love you. That he got to even touch you makes me want to break his fingers so he can never touch another man's boyfriend every again…now put the bottle down, Dean. I'm taking you home." He gripped the bottle and yanked it from Dean's hand without letting go of the other man's hand. "Be warned, asshole. The next boyfriend you meet might not be as forgiving as me." Then he let go now and the man cried as he cradled his broken hand. Dean looked at Vic with a confused look but let him take his hand and let him lead him from the bar.

Applause broke out around them as they walked to the door and the other men cheered for Vic, and more than a few wished there were more men like him out there for them…Neanderthal as he may be, he made it look sexy!

And Lionel, the man on the floor, had to wonder how anything that black man had done to him, least of all the breaking of his hand, could been seen as even remotely 'forgiving'.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You found him!" Sam said opening the door quickly to let Vic in now. "We were so worried."

"Yeah, he was out getting drunk and letting some jerk grope him…yeah, I'd say I '_found'_ him." Vic said and laid Dean down on the bed.

"Don't go…please…" Dean slurred, "Don't leave us…"

"One, not leaving for good! Get that through your sexy insecure head, Dean! And two, you don't really want me to stay…you won't like what I want to do with you." Vic said and went to go.

"Dean!" Sam growled jealously.

"Was just touching my arm… a little on the neck, lightly…not groping! And you will never touch me again, so why do you care?" Dean said. "Go to your nice private room, Vic, fuck you! I don't want you anymore, there…I said it first…I feel better. Good for me…!" Then proceeded to throw up beside bed and Sam cringed.

Vic just looked more angry if that was possible. "Fuck you, too, Dean." He growled then slammed the door on his way out, leaving the other two to look at each other in despair, as if that was going to fix this fucked up mess anytime in the next five minutes and rewind time so it never happened.

Which it wouldn't, so they were royally screwed here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Vic was in just as fowl a mood as Dean was in a regretful one. Which meant that neither was making much headway in fixing things between them.

Which meant a lot of awkward silence in the car on the way to the Wraith hunt.

Bobby and Sam groaned at the thick silence and tried to figure out a way they could work it out so they would at least _talk_ to each other…something not appearing to be happening anytime soon.

They drove in silence. They ate in silence. They researched in silence. And they watched Vic go to his own room and fucked and fed in silence, too.

Then reflected that maybe the silence would probably kill them long before the Wraith got a chance to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Dean lay there, watching the door and sighed. So damn sorry for what he said. A new feeling for him really. He wasn't used to it and hated it immediately. Resolving to not drink that way again if they could just find a way to fix this. So he got up and shut the door quietly behind him, eyes worried. But still managed to walk to Vic's door and knock, then knelt there, awaiting his punishment or something so that Vic wouldn't hate him anymore…

He saw the light reflected on the concrete and sighed, saw the shadow there. Not looking up, Dean said. "I was wrong to say what I did, I was drunk and you aren't the only one scared to love someone…I'm terrified of it, too. At least with you. I'm sorry I hurt you, please forgive me?" He said.

"You're forgiven." Vic said from by the door. "Nice to know I'm not the only struggling with it here."

"You're not." Dean said and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Vic said. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Vic." Dean said then, fighting the intense need for the man, he proceeded to stand and walk down to the other end of the hall to his own room and shut the door behind him. Vic watched him go in then sighed, shutting his own door as well, all of them knowing they weren't going to be getting a decent rest tonight. And probably for a while to come, not until their Mate returned to them again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Dean was sharpening knives by Vic as he cleaned his gun and Dean bit a lip as he tried to figure out the best way to ask him out.

"I would like to take a canal walk with you later, Vic….a date?" Dean suggested nervously. "The guide book here says it's really pretty there at night, after I take you out to dinner first, of course."

"I'd like that." Vic said smiling a little, too. "Tonight then?"

"Yes, please?" Dean said and waited.

"Yes." Vic said and they smiled fondly at each other before Vic bit the bullet and reach out to pull him close and kissed Dean, then Sam and Bobby. All melting into him with each kiss. "I love you guys."

"Feelings mutual." Sam said with a small smile as he got hard and had to tug his lover's to their bed again. "Vic, we're horny…please go for a bit…we'll see you in a few."

"Okay…" Vic said then reluctantly left, only to hear their pleasure and cries of bliss through the door, recalling when he got to be a part of them and missing it already. Then thought Dean had the right idea and went out to get drunk, too. Maybe that would make him forget how it felt to make love with them again, to feel them feed from him, to feel them…love him again. His body ached for their touches, which they refused to give him any of, not wanting to unfairly influence his choices here.

Damn, but it was tempting to just go in and beg them to touch him again…damn, damn, damn!

And, as he walked away to the car, he missed the man hiding around the corner and didn't feel a thing as the dart hit his neck and knocked him out. Leaving his phone laying on the ground where he once was; where it had fallen from his pocket as he collapsed on top of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Uh oh, Vic's in trouble…I wonder when they'll realize it…hee hee…

Stay tuned.


	6. Evil Things Never Learn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but as Pinfores now. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **A demon is after Victor and the Pinfores rush to save their reluctant Mate. Will they save him in time or will the demon make him his Demon-Pet the way he intends to? Or will they lose their lover just when they got him to love them back the way they always loved him?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knocked on Vic's door for the tenth time and then decided to just break in.

He had agreed to the date and Dean had to wonder why he wasn't answering the door now. Then saw his stuff still in there and the bed untouched. "Vic?" He said as he peeked in the bathroom, then the closet, and even under the bed, which was unlikely but it made no sense that he wasn't here!

Then he grabbed his stuff and ran to their room, panicked.

"Vic's gone!" He said and saw the gun on the other two, and saw the man holding it. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Sorcerer with specific tastes…like the ones for your Mate." The man said, "He's a sexy thing, isn't he? Not fully turned like you guys but still, easier to corrupt that way…so, good for me."

"Let him go!" Dean growled but was caught by an invisible wall. A barrier, hmmm.

"Well, no." The man said. "He's not fully mated, nor is he fully turned, which puts him in a unique state. Protected but vulnerable, but much easier to break than you three." He laughed and it was a creepy oily one. "I think I'll corrupt and keep him…he'll make a great demon pet for me." And with that he was gone and the barrier vanished, pitching them to the floor from where they'd lunged against it.

Getting up, they tried to come up with a plan.

"He's probably covered Vic's signature with magic." Bobby pointed out.

"But he can't cover his own…" Dean pointed out. "And if he's cloaked Vic in his magic…"

"We can use his magic to find him." Bobby said and they smiled coldly.

Then headed out, casting a net out for the Sorcerer's signature rather than Vic's finding it fairly easy to find, and, once found, they turned blood hound and pursued it to the source.

They were going to kill him for this, yes, they were.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I cloaked you, Pet." The man told Vic as he struggled with his restraints. "They can't track you."

'_They can track you though, asshole.'_ Vic thought but didn't speak it. Hoping he hadn't heard that thought.

"Not your damn Pet!" Vic growled and felt something…a bright light inside him, a fire of sorts, beginning to glow. It made him feel safer and stronger, so he fanned it even while he clung to the hope they found him before the fucker got that cup of blood near his mouth.

He knew what he was up to and black blood never boded well for anyone, especially when they meant for you to drink it.

He knelt closer to the fire inside him now and blew on the embers, encouraging the fire inside him some more. Making it begin to flare and burn higher.

"You will be. Here, Pet, this will fix you." the man said and urged it to his mouth. Then stopped and Vic growled again.

"Not broken, asshole." Vic said but clammed up again as he tried to force it down his mouth.

Then spotted the syringes and got a bad feeling about this. And, as the man tapped the needle to settle the blood in it, he prayed the fire inside him would burn him up and claim him or they would burst in before he got it to his skin…one or the other would be nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire consumed him first…and he let it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The needle settled to his skin but he didn't feel it. But he did feel his fire grow and spread through him, wiping out every cell and human bit he had left, making him writhe and the needle lose traction before it could puncture his skin. Golden flames touched his skin, his organs, his blood vessels and his mind, obliterating all it consumed. Leaving a glowing layer of power and flame over anything it touched and left behind.

And it felt nice and hurt at the same time.

"What the… this isn't possible! You need his blood to turn!" The Sorcerer shouted in fury.

"_I already have his blood, asshole, more than enough to turn…and if it's a choice between being your demonic 'pet' or being their Mate…I choose them!"_ Vic sent mentally and found he could do it and rather enjoyed it. And, as the fire died down, he was left still dying but having access to the power he would have then he reached out and pressed lips to his captor's and sent a beam of power out from his own mouth into the Sorcerer's, smiling as he felt it killing him in the process.

The Sorcerer screamed and tried to fight the glow inside him but exploded into bits of light before his dying eyes. Losing anyway.

"I win…oh, how pretty!" He said softly as the light cascaded around him. He saw them bust in and smiled. "I'm turning…it's okay."

"No, I…" Sam gasped out confused. Touching him all over.

"No, you…turned me…your blood is turning me. I already have in me…more than enough to do it really…I was just not letting it…now I am…fuck me…turn me, Dean, Sam." Vic said…"Love you." Then he gasped as his breath stopped and he was gone.

Then Sam poured more blood in anyway as he changed and was soon ready, and Dean thrust in, taking him hard, biting him and working his body as well. Vic reacted more and more until he was soon pressing back as Dean thrust in, their bodies shaking the table they lay on, and cumming hard as Vic tightened on him and came first. Then an hour later, Sam fucked him and joined with him, making love as well and crying out their pleasure again until the power stole their minds and they fucked for nearly two hours nonstop, and came as well.

Bobby did the same and when he'd claimed him, they carried their wayward Mate back home with them, sure they could convince him to stay with them now…preferably in the same room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed and between the sex and the feedings, sex and blood alike, they found themselves cuddling on their bed, this time with Vic pressed safely between them all. Peppering the happy man with kisses and him kissing them back.

His skin was the same but had a glow of sorts, like a black light was bouncing of it, casting a dark purple cast to it. His eyes were a violet/purple color with silver rings around them, he was still tall but much more muscular, sculpted and chiseled now, forever that way. His cropped curls were now long braids with Silver intertwined in the hair. It was silky not rough now, like silk fresh of the skein. His wings were a Royal Purple that got darker more to the top of them and he was…magnificent.

"Still expect dates…" He teased them and laughed as they flipped him over, to take him again. All so hungry for him after being apart from him for days, the tension between them dissipating now that their Mating was complete. "Not a sex toy, you know…" He chuckled as Dean bit his ass hard at that. "Hey!" He yelped playfully at him.

"Hush, play toy, not done playing with you yet…talking is forbidden during play time." Dean teased and swatted his ass as he wiggled it at him, and paying him back by thrusting in again, which was just what Vic wanted him to do in the first place. "Naughty toy!"

"Punish your naughty toy, baby…punish me!" Vic begged as the thrusts found his prostate and began to work him slow at first…"So good…fuck me…! Never stop!" He fairly shouted as he was fucked and fucked hard for his troubles, cries of surrender and pleasure coming from him again.

"Never going to, not to worry…never will again." Dean promised and as their bodies found their rhythms again, he knew it was true.

He, and they, were never letting Victor go again.

He was finally theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Then next evening they were walking along the canal and savoring the beauty there. "It really is pretty here, Vic." Dean said smiling.

"Yes, it is." Vic agreed. "Look, I'm sorry I made such a big deal about the blood you fed me and I knew why you did it, and I don't fault you for it. As a Pinfore myself now, I find it makes perfect sense to turn me the way you did. Apparently losing some of my morals and emotions is part of being a Pinfore…my view on monsters might be a bit skewed now. Oh, well, I'm just glad it wasn't the black blood that turned me, that shit looked gross. Not that being his demonic 'pet' was that attractive either." Vic said and chuckled as Dean pressed him to the wall to steal a kiss.

"Ah, but you're a much better Pinfore 'play toy' instead." Dean teased him, slipping his hand into his jeans and stroking his hard dick already, making Victor melt. "Be still. I'm playing with you here, baby."

"Okay…" Vic groaned as Dean knelt by him now, looking around for people then freeing his dick, sucking it now and leaving his lover panting, grasping the wall frantically as his legs threatened to slip from below him as pleasure took him again. "Dean…" He moaned. "Baby, so…more!"

And, as the moon rose over the waters of the canal, Dean was pleased to know he finally had the right to show Vic how much he loved him…

Especially if it meant his cry of release would echo beautifully under the little bridge and amplify it, so that the whole city would know how well he had pleased his Mate right then.

And probably would again…

As soon as he returned the favor to him later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need a demon…" Sam said and waved a hand over the map of the city. "Only a few lights here…damn it."

"Why do we need a demon?" Bobby said curiously.

"One, I have an urge to break one in and make them a whore, and two, they will be needed to get into the place to watch the victim for us ahead of time. It's two-fold plan really." Sam said worked his erection to adjust it. "I want to fuck a demon."

"Well, this one is closer." Bobby said and pointed. "Schaeffer's Game Land and More."

"Well, you break them first." Sam agreed. "You and Vic, then we get our turn with it. He hasn't done one yet, he should try it. And you haven't broken one in yet either, so you should do it now."

"I'd love to." Bobby agreed again and smiled as he went to go. "I'll bring them back here to do it. They due back soon?"

"Yeah, just getting some supplies from the hardware store for us…Hey, Bobby?" Sam asked eying the other lights on the map.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked as he dressed now and took human form again. He preferred his Pinfore form and pretty much stayed that way in private, if at all possible. Vic was the same way. The boys were doing it more and more, too. It wasted more power to cloak unnecessarily so they thought they'd try it.

"We should kill these others after this, you said never leave a demon in a town if you can help it…right?" Sam said then added. "Do you not want us to do that this time?"

"No, we should do that." Bobby agreed, never ceasing to be surprised at how much they retained of his orders now, always deferring to his judgment in these matters. He was glad they were being more human-like now, it was a good look on them. "I'll pop them back here. Be back soon. Mind if I do a little something different with this one, do it my way? I have an idea here and think it will work out best for all of us…we already have informants and what we need is a slave. A Pet demon of our own , totally at our command and obedient. We could use one on cases like this and for when we wanted to fuck a demon. It would stay with us all the time but…we could do it."

"Whatever you think is best, baby." Sam said scrying for the wraith again and getting nothing, it was cloaking again, shit. He was distracted and honestly didn't care. "Make him whatever you want to. Enjoy him."

"Thanks." Bobby said and saw the frown between Sam's eyes again and heard him mutter, 'Where the fuck are you?!' and knew he was trying to find the wraith again. And failing, per usual. Wraiths had natural cloaking and they hadn't got its scent, so sniffing it out was off the table, but another demon could slip in and find it easily, hence the needing the demon idea. Another good reason to make a demon slave to work for them; this could get tricky.

Seeing Sam was lost in his work, Bobby popped out and instantly found himself surrounded by teenagers in a crowded bathroom.

Groaning , he worked free of the group and stood by the sink, pretending to wash his hands while scanning the room for the demon, and got nothing but human teens. Okay, it wasn't here. So he headed out to main rooms. One after one, he scanned them thoroughly and got nothing. Until he hit a private one, noticing that there was only two or three in this one, it was one with the bigger and more hands on games. He scanned again and found it, following its scent, he found it led to a girl of no more than 16 but he didn't sense it's soul, and figured it had went up or was destroyed already. This was an old possession, years old. Clearly the kid hadn't been in the body for a very _long_ time. He didn't sweat that part, he just grabbed her and popped out, and she stared at him with furious black eyes. "Let me go." The demon growled.

"No." Bobby said. "I have plans for you."

And, with that, the demon got quiet, growing more and more afraid. This was not an angel nor was it a demon like itself. It was something infinitely more powerful than both combined…a Pinfore. And Pinfore meant Fitzpatricks and Fitzpatricks meant being fucked against your will until you went whore for them and informant, or dead, they only offered the two choices and all the demons knew it!

Hell, all of Hell knew it, too, and was terrified of them for that alone!

Bobby appeared with the already submitting demon/girl and Sam looked up, smiling. His head cocked to the side and he looked her over for a bit then spoke. "The demons are getting younger, aren't they?" He said coldly. "I'm Sam Fitzpatrick."

"Please, don't hurt me…" The demon whimpered and fell to the floor bowing.

"I'm not touching you." Sam said smiling and the demon looked at him confused and followed his gaze to Bobby. "He is though, he's going to do whatever it takes to enslave you, you'll like it…eventually." He looked away again and the demon saw two other men enter, looking surprised but nodding acceptance of it. Then go to sit near Sam to watch.

"Undress, demon." Bobby ordered and the demon trembled but did as it was told. "Kneel by my feet, eyes down. You are not to look us in the eye again, unless I specify you can, got it? You will kneel at all times and defer to my wishes in all things from now on…even sexually. You will be still when told, fuck when told and only cum with permission. I do what I want to you, anytime I want to and you will obey my every order or I will punish you severely, or just kill you, that part's up to you."

"But they use us for informants, not slaves…" The demon said whimpering in confusion, it hadn't expected this.

"Not you, we need a slave and you are it." Bobby said coldly. "Suck me. I want to break you in."

The demon nodded and did as told, still terrified and crying. It's host, the pretty teenage girl, sobbed. But they knew it wasn't her in there, the demon was trying to gain their sympathy. A ploy that would never work, since they had no feelings about the issue and it knew it!

"On all fours, spread for me." Bobby ordered and caressed the youthful body, forever sixteen and sexy as hell. "Yeah, you will be a fuck slave, too. It would be waste to not use you that way. We like fucking demons and , when we can't find one to break, we'll just fuck you instead. Our Demon Pet."

"Yes, sir." The demon/girl said and he adjusted her position to what he wanted it to be. The others watched fascinated as he did so. And began to wonder if he needed this from them sometime, too. Were they leaving a need of his out, the need for Dominance? He was theirs and they wanted to meet his needs…so maybe later they could see if he needed them to submit that way, too. They would do anything to please him anyway, so this was okay, too, even expected.

Her head down and ass up higher, legs wider and ready for him to take, he lubed up fingers and worked them into her mound, her hole tight and virgin, but not for long. "My bag, please, Vic?" Bobby said and Vic tossed to him. Bobby pulled out two dildos, one larger, one smaller sized. The ends were flat so they'd stay in all day and they had settings on them to make them vibrate, and he pulled out a collar, a leather one and cuffs. He put the collar on it and said, "This stays on, you remove it, you die."

"Yes, sir." The demon gulped.

"'The same goes for the cuffs." Bobby said attaching the wide bands of leather and steel to its wrists and ankles, fastening hers in front of her and having her rest her hands under her head again. Once she was settled again, he lubed the larger one and pushed it all the way into her ass, ignoring her cries of pain and wiping the blood away once it was in. Then did the same with the medium one. The ends locked them in her and he set them to vibrating, making her gasp in shock and surprised pleasure. He felt her mound and felt it getting wetter and approved.

He undressed now and grabbed a small leather covered paddle from the bag and proceeded to expertly paddle her ass red. She was moaning some and he liked that sound already. "You submit to me, I am your Master. I control all decision for you now, keep that in mind. Say it, Pet. Say it!" Bobby demanded as he kept paddling her still. Hard as rock from being able to do the dominance and needing her submission, too. He'd needed this for years and, shit, he was going to take it now.

They saw his need and whispered among themselves, resolving to ask him if he would dominate them that way, do anything to them…and that got them hard, too. Apparently Submission appealed to them as well and they wanted it, too.

Then got jealous when he pulled the one from her mound and thrust in, taking his time to break her in easy and fucked her hard after that, her getting way too into it and he moaned in intense pleasure and they were pissed she made him feel that way…he was theirs, and now he was giving her what he should be giving to them! And enjoying it much more than they thought he should be…and it only pissed all three of them off even more.

But let him continue.

"There, you're mine now, and when I cum in you, and you cum for me, you will belong to me." Bobby said and smiled at its scared look. "Buck up, slave, it will feel even better soon enough."

And it did, as he fucked her through the discomfort and unwillingness and into wanton whore. Then past that to slave to him and the pleasure he gave her. Both cumming hard at times and getting more and more into it, and the three lovers watched even more jealously at this.

Then he did the same to her ass, breaking through her rim as it tensed on him, tearing it, and thrusting deep and taking her until she took him like a good whore and slave that way, too, cumming and doing as she was told.

With some sharp smacks to her red ass to make her go still, when she moved that is, and soon she was still and not moving, making no sounds or talking, just moaning softly and cumming with permission and giving herself over to doing anything it took to please her Master. Only his pleasure mattered now, and she gave her Free Will up in favor of Bobby's control and Will for her from this moment on.

Then, once he was done with her, he told her to stay as she was. "Vic, your turn. Play with our slave until you are sated, baby."

Vic nodded and got hard at the sight of the broken demon/girl, then took her as well, fucking her harder than was necessary to show that Bobby was his, not hers, jealousy making him hurt her more but still she moaned and pleased him until he had taken her ass and mound, the wet folds stroking his dick with every thrust, and cumming deep inside her again. Then held off cumming one last time and made her suck him instead and came in her mouth a few times just to get her used to that. "Yeah, get used to it…we'll be doing this to you often, slave." Vic said smiling as he wiped them off and waved the boys over.

Then they took her as team, front and back, until they also taken her in every way and she was sweaty and cum covered, and exhausted from it. Then they pushed her away and she fell with a thump to the floor, passing out in her own fluids in it. Bobby left her there to rest and went to them, kissing them softly now.

"It was only to break her in and make her our Demon Pet and Slave. I love you more, you know that. She's just a tool we'll use now. Play with her, too, all you want. I want you to." Bobby urged them and saw them soften to him with their looks. "I only love you."

"Good, it just seemed you were far too into her there for a bit." Dean pointed out.

"It's just…there's something about me you don't know, Karen never knew either." Bobby said. "I'm a Dom, or was when I was younger…then I met Karen at a restaurant, she served me coffee and I fell in love instantly…but she was vanilla so I gave it up for her. Then she died and I got back into it…I'd find subs in clubs and play, and Rufus would watch over us at the door, I never played with him." He nodded. "In Omaha, Rufus fell in love with a witness. And the demons found out. They used her as a shield. Said they'd kill her if we came near it, but would release her if we let him go. We knew better so we refused. I tried to find a good shot that wouldn't hurt her, it was blessed iron and would buy us time, you see."

"Anyway, I took it but the demon saw me and…pushed her in the way of it. She was killed and it laughed as Rufus broke. I hated myself for that. Then, to rub it in, the demon smoked out and took the woman's body as she died and we had to kill her twice. After that, Rufus and I went our separate ways. He blamed me for killing her and so did I." Bobby said and shrugged.

"You did the right thing, Bobby. You did nothing wrong." Dean said and hugged him.

Bobby said nothing, knowing it wouldn't do any good. This was on situation they would never understand. At least as Pinfores. They would see it this way, a necessity not a broken law or heart, just a kill that happened and was done with. And was the right call, even if it wasn't to him.

"I stopped after that entirely, retired to the house…met your Dad and you there after your mom died, did my best for you and never thought I'd Dom again." Bobby said.

"Do you need to? Can we submit to you and meet that need? We'd do it." Sam offered. "We all three watched you do that to the demon and enjoyed it…craved it. Is this a need we haven't' met for you, baby?"

"Look, yes, I need it, have for years so it's nothing new, I can handle it." Bobby said and sighed. "I don't expect you to meet my every need, guys, that's not the way this works."

"We expect you to meet all our needs, so why not us meeting yours?" Dean said in confusion.

"I don't meet all your needs." Bobby said suddenly feeling ashamed he wasn't if they felt that way.

"Yes, you do." Dean said. "We don't have a single need you don't meet for us, we lack nothing around you."

"Oh, so…Vic?" Bobby said and Vic shrugged.

"I'm new here, so my needs aren't all met yet but they will be once I bring them up to you. I feel like they do, we should meet your needs. And if that calls for us to submit to you at times to meet the need in you for Dominance, and, not just for some _slave_!, we should do it." Vic said. "And, yes, I do expect you three to meet all my needs, just as I need to meet all yours. It's the way we've bonded and that's the way it is now."

"What would be your limits?" Bobby said and considered it, getting harder at the thought of them red assed with his dick deep in them already, still and taking all he wanted to give them, obeying his every order and wanting it, too.

"None, we do everything." Dean said. "You're in control of all that."

"Safe word?" Bobby said uncertain they understood how BDSM worked.

"Don't need one, you can't hurt us and you won't…we trust and know you won't. No safe word." Dean said and they all nodded.

"At least discuss it if you find something you won't or can't take." Bobby objected.

"No, we want all you want to give us and we like pain, so go on, use us." Dean said calmly. "Anything you want to do, however you want to do it to us, we want that, too. Like you have with 'it' over there." He jabbed a finger at the pile of whore snoring on the floor. "But we don't get left that way…right?"

"No, not you. Just 'it'." Bobby said and smiled, feeling a part of him settle now, a part that had been restless for a long time, long denied because he was afraid of driving others away if they found out about it. He fell even more in love with them at that moment and nodded happily.

"On all fours, all of you. Be still and quiet." He ordered now, and said. "You submit to me now, I am your Master."

"Yes, sir." They agreed smiling back at him.

"Eyes down, show respect, darlings." Bobby said then nodded in approval as they got settled, leaving them there until they were deep in submission and ready, _really_ ready for what he wanted with them. "We only do this sometimes, and only in the bedroom. I have one 'all the time' slave, that's enough. But the bedroom is mine at times, you are at my mercy during those times."

"Yes, sir." They agreed and waited.

"I want to do everything when I train you, whips, floggers, crosses, tools, clamps, clips, sounds, you name it. I expect you to do it and do it well. Am I clear? You will take the pain and pleasure, be it soft or intense until you scream, but you will not tell me to stop, that is up to me…understand? These are my terms. You have no limits on what I will do with you." Bobby pointed out, excited about that already…their lives were perfect now but…they still needed a real home again. Motel rooms were getting old quick.

"We need a home." Bobby said quietly. "Any of those demons you found that have one?"

"Yes, a mansion…let me look." Sam said and got up with a nod of approval from Bobby.

"Sir." Bobby said and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Bobby?" Sam asked as he booted up the laptop.

"I'm 'Sir' or 'Master' now. This is a 'scene' we are in. When we do the kinky stuff, I am 'Sir' not Bobby." He explained.

"Sorry, never did this before, it's all new to me. Yes, sir." Sam corrected himself with a solemn look at Bobby.

"Good boy, now find us a home." Bobby said.

Moments later they hit the jackpot.

"He's single, rich, and has a gated mansion…and he's a demon. We should take it and kill him." Sam said then checked him out. "He's alone, the host is. No family or…oh, he's the last of his line and an orphan…good. Much easier that way, no pesky relatives to show up to bug us."

"Print that address out, we'll go after this." Bobby ordered and Sam obeyed, setting the paper aside with the name on it and putting the computer in sleep. "How rich?"

"Billionaire." Sam said, "That's what the reports said."

"Good, less need to hustle that way." Bobby said and felt cold to the thing. It had to die anyway, so why not for a good cause? Theirs would work just fine in that case.

"Property is secluded and has its own private lane." Sam said as he assumed the position again. "Master."

Cas watched from the shadows and winced but looked to heaven to see if he should stop them, and getting no response, he assumed this was allowed and let it happen. Even if he saw it as evil, he wouldn't stop them or the plan his father had in store for them. But still felt squigy at what they were doing. It was evil but it was okay, too.

He'd keep helping and protecting them anyway.

They were his friends and he wanted to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby took Vic first, working the toy as he spanked him hard then fucking him until he whimpered, moaned, and proclaimed him Master again, cumming hard on the bedspread and panting as Bobby filled him one last time, and saw that he was leaking cum already.

Then did the same to Sam then Dean, but harder and rougher, and they too became his the way the demon had, whores and lovers now, submissive and slave. But so perfectly all of it, he couldn't help but love them more for giving him this with them.

"I love you." He told them in turns as he sent them to shower and clean off, then told them to go lay in the other bed there beside them. While he stripped the bedspread off this one and got the blanket ready. Pulling the sheet down with it and motioning them back to it, "In here, rest with me."

They willingly followed and said, "Yes, sir." And he cuddled Vic and Dean to him while Sam cuddled against Dean's back, all resting now and fed by sex and blood very effectively. They'd done it in between the kinky sex to save time.

And, when they woke up, they saw the demon/girl drying her hair and wrapped in a towel at the foot of the other bed, covered in bruises, fingerprint ones, and hand marks, and she was black and blue in some places. They hadn't been gentle with her but she hadn't left, so they waited to see what she had to say about it.

"I've cleaned the floor up, Master. And myself. I did some research and scryed on a new map for you…I found a place he might be." She said. "I'm really a 'he', a guy… I just got stuck in a girl body."

"Fine, what do we call you?" Bobby said. Slave or Pet was fine but not in public, even he knew that.

"Grim." She said and they saw her eyes were black still. "I was Grimwold Johansen when I died. My father killed me."

"Who was she?" Bobby asked, referring to his host.

"Some coma victim I found forty years ago. She's a good lure for when I want to torment people. Social workers and parents love the young ones. They keep trying to protect me and then I get them alone, and kill them, or get them to sell their souls to save me…they always fall for that…stupid idiots." The girl said. "I never knew her name."

"Go look for the wraith, get close if you can. Get some ID on him for us." Bobby told her and she nodded, vanishing on sight.

"And, now for us, let's see what that rich demon has to say about giving us his property and money…" Bobby said with a wicked smile, then they all four popped out to talk to the man, sure they could get him to go along with their price.

The price, one of a curious-minded might ask?

His life of course. In hell. One, he gives them it and they just exorcise him. Two, he doesn't and they torture him until he does agree to it, then they just kill him with the demon knife. One he can come back and live again and, the other, he dies painfully and slowly.

Either way, what that demon had would soon be theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They popped in and looked around, marveling at the sheer size of the place. It was like a palace and just as pretty. "Dean, take out the servants, they are all minions, wanna be's." Dean headed down to do it immediately and soon a scream sounded up the stairs to them. "Sam, take out his Demon Mate." Sam ran to do so. "Vic, play weakened when he attacks, I need to get him to a trap, not too obvious of one, but…he's a low level, so…over there by the wall, that should work fine. I'll do the trap and Sam gets him pissed, you lure him here and he injures you, and I trap him when he chases you to finish you off." Bobby said. "Go."

Soon after screams and bloodshed filled the house, and the demons were dead, all but one. He stupidly had injured Vic when he fought to get him off of Sam, as planned, and ran away after him when Vic seemed to have retreated, also planned. Dean had come up the stairs by then, covered in blood and in Pinfore form, and naked. "This the demon?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. "So…does he know what we want yet?"

"No, just that he's grieving and hurt, and we're cruel." Bobby said with a laugh. "Ethan, you ready to hear our demands?"

"Demands? You did all this for…what demands?" Ethan, the demon, said.

"We want this, all of it, including your money, assets, and all you own or have." Bobby said. "In my name. And in return, we'll just exorcise you and send you back to Hell. Otherwise, we torture, maim, and horribly hurt you until you agree to it, then we use this to kill you for good." He held up the demon knife and saw the demon recognize it and flinch.

"Either way I lose everything…I die." The demon said terrified.

"Yes, we like that part. We had to kill you anyway, you are a demon after all." Bobby pointed out. "But this way…one, you can come back someday and, the other, you don't come back at all…we aren't always this generous with our offers, so…decide or we decide for you."

"I'll…I'll do it. I want to come back; not to die for good." The demon said flinching again as they smiled happily at him. "It will take a few days to get in order though."

"We can wait. We'll stay here with you until you do it. Just to make sure you behave yourself. And trust me, even if we're not here, we will know when you aren't being good." Bobby said and laughed. "Think of us as your own personal Santa Clauses…"

"I'll call my lawyers now." The man, Ethan, said.

"Good man, get to it." Bobby said coldly. "Let's go take care of the other thing…Vic, you stay here and make sure he doesn't fuck this up."

Then popped away as Vic freed him from the trap and directed him to the study, to draw up the papers needed to transfer everything to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The demon approached the alley and saw the dirt, scenting the air, ducking by the corner. This was near the spot where it had caught the Wraith's scent before, weak at that time but it was stronger now. It had been scouring for weeks to find just a trace of that scent. The poison smelled like cherries, rotten cherries. It's spike it poisoned it with was drenched with the shit so it was easy to track that way. It had been doing this for a week and finally she'd sensed it, and the scent was strong.

Grim spotted the mud and dirt and proceeded to make herself filthy and grabbed a paper cup. Weaving through the crowd, she scented until she found the one it went to. "Please, sir, I'm hungry, please?" She begged and the man caught her as she pretended to pass out in his arms. Snagging his wallet and swiping his license and a hospital Identification. Then making so it seemed like she had only passed out from hunger briefly. She happily let him buy her a meal at a fast food place and give her a ten to eat on later.

Then she headed back to her alley and popped back to her Master with what she'd found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Bobby sat on the suede love seat and read the Identification, smiling.

"Julian Waters, Glade Memorial Hospital." He said and fingered the license. "But the license says Claude Raynes. Someone had a thing for old movie aliases, good for him… Sam, check this guy out, look at hospitals in the area specifically…he probably preys at more than one…we have five dead and six clearly insane…all in a three month period…crazy may be contagious but it's not _that_ contagious! Not without some help, of course."

Both boys hit the laptops and Vic came in smiling. "Well?" Bobby asked.

"It's all done, we own it all. All his accounts and stuff are ours. He's dead broke and homeless, what now? Sorry it took so long, but the escrow on the properties and the fund stuff took a while to go through." Vic said and they smiled. "Yeah, I took some business courses and some real estate ones, I know my stuff. I just chose to join the FBI instead. That shit is boring…ugh!" He laughed as the demon came in and sighed. "What do we do with him?"

Two pairs of empty eyes met the demon's and the boys shrugged, not really caring and went back to working on the files. Bobby barely looked up and just said, "Exorcise him. He fights it, kill him." His voice was calm, uncaring and the demon flinched again. Yeah, he wasn't going to be coming near them again, this was enough to show him how bad an idea doing that would be.

"Oh, Ethan?" Bobby said as they walked out and the demon turned to hear him out. "This is my last warning…we exorcise you this time and you come back to annoy us again, we will kill you next time, remember that." Then went back to his research. "Goodbye, Ethan."

"Thank you, I will, I won't be back." Ethan said and let himself be led to the mark and exorcised, the host body lying dead on the floor. It had been dead for years, no soul in it but the demon's, he had felt it ascend as he stole into it and took it over. Ethan had been nothing but a greedy and spoiled rich brat before Shara had possessed him. And now they'd taken and driven him out for the same reason he'd taken Ethan in the first place. Greed was a grand motivator, he thought as he was smoked out and pulled to Hell again. And resolved to find a way to avoid them next time he found his way up to the surface again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat in the emergency room with a fake sprained wrist. Julian was on shift tonight, at least here at this hospital. And his cloaking was holding, not a bit of anything but human was getting out.

"I saw Dr. Waters before, can I see him again?" Dean said and the nurse checked the paperwork as they walked back down sterile hallways.

"Yes, I see he requested you personally…he must remember you, too. " The nurse said. "He's a good doctor, isn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Dean agreed, going along with her agreement.

"In here, he'll be in soon." She said then left him there and he waited, pretending to massage and flinch as his wrist ached. "Poor baby, he'll make it feel better." She eyed him longer than was necessary now, clearly flirting. Dean gave her a charming smile as he thanked her for her help and she left blushing. Then he looked serious again, cutting the charming act, he'd only done it so she would leave.

'_I'm here, come now.'_ He sent and they appeared behind the curtain next to him. _'He's coming, he requested me…I think he suspects I'm a hunter.' _Dean sent.

'_Doesn't matter, he's dead once we burn him up.'_ Sam sent back and peeked from behind the curtain. _'We're here, baby.'_

The demon came in and stood there, reading the chart and examining the wrist at length. "Where does it hurt…_hunter_." He said quietly, eyes glowing already as he leaned in to inject the spike into Dean. He gasped suddenly and burned up from the inside as he got close then fell to the ground, a burnt husk. Sam stood behind him with his hands out, looking relieved.

"That was close." Sam said and knelt by it, nudging it with a hand, rolling it over. "He looks so…human but smells like his poison…Grim was right."

"We'll pop him out with us. Dean, you distract and get out of here the front way." Bobby ordered and they followed him out. Dean pretended to be puzzled when the nurse came in to check on him.

"Where's Dr. Waters?" The Nurse asked worried.

"He came in, read the chart, looked at my wrist, put it down and say something about X-rays. I assumed he was going to arrange some…why? Where did he go?" Dean pretended confusion and was soon believed. "Look, I'm in a bind here…I've spent six hours getting in here and another hour waiting for him to come back. I'm going to get fired here."

"Not to worry, we'll get Dr. Perry to look at you then." The nurse said apologetically.

And, an hour later, and a x-ray, they said it was just strained and would be fine. They wrapped it and gave him a prescription for Ibuprofen. And he was thankful he had the forethought to strain it before they'd left, in case they really checked him out. It had hurt like a bitch but was just what was needed. Soon he was at the car and looked around. "Where's the body?"

"We burned it at the house while you finished in there." Sam said. He watched as Dean unwound his wrist and put the prescription in the glove box. He flexed his already healed wrist and smiled. "Good thought actually hurting the wrist, Dean. How'd you know they'd still check it?"

"Been here enough, just knew they would." Dean said smirking. "So…where do we go now?"

"Home." Bobby said smugly. "We go home."

"Home. I like the sound of that." Dean said and pulled Sam in for a kiss, then Vic. And leaned over to kiss Bobby as well, softly and briefly at a stop light. "It's nice having a home again…and a pet demon. Where is Grim anyway?"

"Out playing, he mentioned a priest and was dressed a nun. I didn't ask any further. I don't need to know his sex life beyond what we do. He knows not to kill them but the rest is fine, as long as he doesn't harm them…beyond sex of course." Bobby said chuckling. "He likes to seduce priests and make them repentant, he told me so already."

"Well, he's an attractive girl, I'm sure he can manage it." Dean said and laughed as well.

Then they all smiled happily again as they headed into private lane and saw the gate opening for them already.

Home. A big fancy place but…

A home.

And was finally satisfied that they had one that they could keep that demons wouldn't burn down or take from them ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Grim had the priest pinned in the confessional, his dick in her mouth. His weak protests were fading rapidly, decreasing ever the more as the tempo of his hips increased as they began to thrust into her mouth. Then, with a soft whimper and clenched eyes, he came.

Then she proceeded to suck him hard again and straddled him, and rode him, and this time she met no resistance. He moaned and gripped her hips as he guided her onto him as well, very into it. "So good…never done this before…you fuck so good…" The young priest said and gasped as she rocked her hips more…"Yes, yes, more, there!"

And soon afterward he came in her and collapsed onto his seat again, pleasure and after-glow quickly being overcome with shame and regret, her favorite expressions to see on her victim's faces. "What have I done?" He asked softly and began to cry and pray for forgiveness.

" Why you fucked me rather divinely, father. That's what you did, baby." Grim said and chuckled as she settled her robe onto her again. "God bless you, Father O'Malley." Then left him to it, and smiled in a sated way as she left the empty church.

But knew one basic truth. Once you fucked a priest, even if they sobbed and prayed later, if you showed up again, they would let you make them do it again…they wouldn't be able to help themselves.

But that wouldn't stop them from feeling the regret and shame again, or the tears that always followed.

Yes, Grim reflected smugly. She really did enjoy tormenting priests best.

With them, death was a mercy…but the shame from violating their vows…

Well, that would last _forever_.

And that, in the demon's not-so-humble opinion…

Was the best part, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Hellfire and Us

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but as Pinfores now. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Vic. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **Our demonic lovers have found their own home again and two old family members come to visit. What will their welcome be and will they be able to accept the changes in their loved ones?

And will Grim ever stop tormenting those poor priests? Probably not, but I'm sure they wish he would, naughty demon slave that he is.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Dante pulled up to the copse of trees, discreetly following the blonde. "She went in there."

"You sure it's Grim…she…I mean he…can be sneaky." Dante said, peeking as best he could through the trees.

"Yeah, it's him…I'd know that evil blonde head anywhere, and the crying priest was a huge clue, trust me." Dorian chuckled. "He loves to torment them…evil little thing. Poor guys. You'd think they'd learn." She laughed. "Uncle Vincent hates him…he keeps showing up at least once a year to torment a few of his monks. Those poor guys, they never say no and always end up sobbing and praying afterward…then doing it again when he shows up again. Have to say it for the religious types…they are pretty predictable that way."

"You sure he said he had some information for us…this could be a trap." Dante objected again.

Grim wasn't exactly the most reliable of Demon sources, he'd learned that the hard way. But, more often than not, he was right on the money with the information. It's the 'jumping in and helping you so you don't die' part he didn't like to take part in. Grim was a pretty cowardly sort of demon, very materialistic and very into his own self-preservation. If it was throwing you in front of the killing machine or him, it would be you every damn time. He was just that kind of demon. Dante growled. It was fine to trust his information, but never trust the demon himself. It would get you almost killed every time. Dante had learned that the hard way more than once where that little bastard was concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Dorian said. Grim owed her a life debt. He'd never betray her…well, not much anyway…there was the time he'd tricked her into a nest of demons with the line of bull that he knew of where the demon that killed her Mom was…and then there was the time she'd said there was a Nest of Vamps nearby, then led them straight to her. Okay, Dante had a point…Grim could get them trapped but she would never get Dorian killed. Dante, yes, in a heartbeat, he hated him. But not her, it was a weird kind of demon pact thing they'd made when she was a little dhampyre.

Grim may not be the most trustworthy ally, but he always knew when and where stuff was going on. And Dorian couldn't risk not seeing if he had the information for her or not this time. Lives were on the line, she had to try. Even if it was a trap by the cute little backstabbing bitch of an informant of hers.

They followed her up the lane with the lights off then Dante saw the numbers by the gate, pulled out a paper from his pocket and read it, doing a double take. "Hey, this is Bobby's new place! He, Vic, and our cousins are here. See, that's the address he gave me when he called last week and told us everything that was going on with them…strange as it is. Can't believe they are demonic and angelic, let alone have a demon pet, and Vic is mates with them as well. But they do remember us, so that's a blessing unto itself. Wonder why Grim is here?" Dante said as he watched Grim put some writing in lipstick over a box on a pole and typed something in. The gate opened and let him in, then shut again.

They pulled up and saw the lipstick writing was a code. She shrugged and typed it in. The gate opened for them and they drove up to the palatial mansion up ahead. "Posh digs…" She whistled in admiration. "Slightly evil or not, they have great tastes in homes, damn!"

"Seems the demon didn't need it…" Dante chuckled, recalling Bobby's words. "They killed it for the house and the money that came with it, you do know that, right?"

A worried note had crept into his voice.

Dorian patted his hand as they parked now. "They had to kill it anyway, you know that…so why not take the place off his hands? I would have. It's not evil, it was just…very practical. And our cousins are nothing if not more 'practical' these days." She shrugged. "They may be colder, less affectionate and emotional, but they still love us and want to be a family with us…being demonic changes a person that way. I don't blame them for it, you shouldn't either. You should be grateful they aren't trying to kill and betray us, because usually when a person goes like they have, that's just what they do. They are still good, kind of, just not very human. I'm not very human either and I think like them most of the time, too, so stop bitching. At least we're still family with them, I'd hated to have lost that with Bobby and them, you would have, too."

"It's just that some of their actions are…you have to admit there is a more evil element to how they are now. Grant me that much." Dante said caving but having to point it out anyway.

"Well, being part demonic and emotionless tends to do that to a person. Relax, they still see us as family. Let's take what we can get here." Dorian reassured him. She and he didn't want to lose their family over stupid demon shit, they'd done that enough for one lifetime. It wasn't happening again. "However, Grim does seem very comfortable here… and he has a key to the door. Wonder why?"

"Let's go find out." Dante said and got out. She got out as well, grabbing her duffel like he had. Then they went in to meet their very different cousins and hoped they didn't try to kill them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby opened the door as they approached it and they went in, eying the group nervously. Dean and Sam were eying them with friendly enough expressions, but their demeanor was…off. They went up to the new arrivals and began to look them over, then seemed to be deep in thought, exchanging looks then nodding. "We remember you, I mean how we felt about you before…growing up and all our lives. You are trustworthy and we loved you…you are welcome. But you try to kill us for being this way and we will kill you first." Dean said offering a hug, trying hard to make things between them the way they were as best he could think to do. Dorian saw his offering as it was and smiled, hugging him and finding him loosely hugging back, as if not used to it and unsure if he was doing it right.

"It's okay, Dean…you lost something to Hell, you told us that already. We'll work out the affection stuff later. You still love us though, right?" Dorian asked gently, not letting go of him yet.

"Yes, a warm feeling is in us. Love. We know love and we held it for you and still do apparently. We'll try to show it better in the future, promise. Don't leave yet, we'd like to get to hang out with you guys a bit. Try to work on making things happier between us, okay?" Sam begged softly. Eyes never leaving theirs.

"Yes, we'll stay." Dante said reluctantly releasing Sam from his hug as well. Then they stood by Bobby again and smiled a little, eyes looking to Bobby for approval. Bobby nodded and smiled back. They seemed to relax then, taking their cues from him. The hunters saw this and felt a little better about it now. Bobby kept them human, helped them feel, directed them on how they were supposed to act. So he would help them with this, too. They were still their family and they wouldn't let Hell take that from them, too! Colder or not, they were family and family stuck together…no matter what. Family was all that mattered and they all still remembered that. And as long as they did, even being colder and more demonic didn't matter as much compared to that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Dante shared a bottle while they talked over dinner. The table was far too long for just their little group, so they ended up taking the far end and sitting closer together.

"You remember everything about us?" Dorian asked to be sure.

"Most of it. Some got lost. Granted it was mostly childhood stuff…the same happened to the memories of our parents and our old life with Bobby but we knew him and we knew you, knew we cared about you before, and are willing to learn to love you again the way we used to. We have problems most of time knowing how to react to things emotionally…since the emotions were the first to go…we're trying to recreate them, trying to feel the right things we're supposed to. But it's hard to fake it sometimes, even though being around them helps us feel more than we used to when we were away from them, honestly. We're really cold and emotionless most of the time if left alone, don't really care or have a concept of right and wrong, no moral compass. Hell took that away and time did, too…what we had at the beginning besides our love for each other and for Bobby…the rest was pretty dim after that. We'll try to feel more but the truth is most of time we can't find the emotions again and have to make new ones for people…not always the same ones…like we did when we decided to love and mate to Vic. The friendship was too dim to recreate, and we wanted him in our lives. He was lonely and we thought…well, mates are there for each other and he was all alone and not likely to let anyone in for fear they would leave him or die on him, and we wouldn't so…we mated to him. We got sneaky but…he said he wasn't mad at us for it and forgave us for it…he loves us and did need us. He said so!" Dean said smiling as he and Sam each took Bobby and Vic to sit closer to and cuddle to. "We got most of it back from what we read from journals so we know most of it now. But we just don't know how to react or feel about what we learn and how to react around others most of the time. And we're terrible with witnesses now…ask them, it's true. We leave the empathy up to them, we're most enforcers for them now."

"But you do evil…and like it." Dorian said in dismay. "That's new."

"We don't really see things as right or wrong anymore, just as practical or necessary….truthfully we used to do more bad things…until Bobby grounded us. When he's around, Vic, too, we feel more human and less inclined to do evil things or halfway wrong things…still don't see right and wrong but if Bobby and Vic say we shouldn't do it, we normally don't. We obey them pretty well." Sam responded and stole an egg roll off Vic's plate, kissing his cheek afterward. "We still hunt sometimes, just not as much as before. We just don't really care about it or the people we should save, beyond the fact that Bobby says we should. Plus if hunters ever figured out what we were, they'd kill us without a single chance to explain ourselves. It's safer if we don't hunt too much around them."

"Heard about the demon contacts you use…that's a good strategy. Demons find out shit faster than we do and they fit in better with other evil shit, so that's a plus. I use the same strategy, got my own Demon informants that way, fuck for information, you know. Yours are more…devoted…than mine though. That and they're either too whored out to you and too afraid to cross you." Dante said. "Met 'Alex' last week, he got that message to us, Bobby. We appreciated the heads up about that Nest. He's one weird demon, wow. He's really into you boys, kinky, too."

"Yeah, we like our demons whores that way. It keeps them loyal. That and it curbs our cravings for sex with demons at times, we still have that and it pretty extreme sometimes." Dean agreed, Alex was a good informant, very pliant and controlled. He wouldn't change a thing about the demon, even if he could. "We prefer them like him, they're much easier to control that way."

"Well, it's working." Dorian said and cringed. They were the scourge of the demon world, those Pinfores, demons were terrified of them. Already rumors of them becoming their Demon Kings had been circulating. "You heard the rumors, right?"

"About that 'Demon Kings' thing they are going for? Yeah." Bobby said and snorted. "I'm against it, but they seem to think it will keep the demons in line better if they agreed to it. But don't want go down to Hell for too long to do it. We're still talking about that, sorry."

"You can't seriously be considering it?!" Dante said in disbelief.

"Yes, we are. The goal is to protect humans from the demons, right?" Dean said. "Well, we'd keep them in line and they'd leave humans alone. We don't see the downside."

"You'd be more demonic, that's one." Bobby argued.

"As if that would make a difference." Dean said and looked lovingly at Bobby. "You and Vic keep us in line, keep us feeling things we otherwise wouldn't. We feel fairly normal and balanced around you. I don't see how us taking some Ruling thing is going to change that for us and you guys."

"It could. But probably won't, you and Bobby make them good…it's why demons hate you two so much. If you weren't around, they'd be perfect demons like them…they'd follow them anyway." Grim said coming in and they glared at him. "Just saying, you call the demons here and do it up here…still get crowned and stay up here. Move the thrones into a room here in the house somewhere, the basement could work. Make you a portal for yourselves if you need one that only you can open…could work." She sat down now and made a plate for herself. "Mmmm, Chinese! My fave. I for one vote you go for it. I'd follow you, and not out of fear either. I love it when you fuck me. that's enough for me."

"Well, living on top of Hell's doorway isn't the best idea I ever heard, but if it keeps you out of Hell, I guess it's a better idea." Bobby said. "Could do with less demons around, trust me. Bastards are multiplying!" Lately they were everywhere and anywhere, and it was getting annoying chasing them down and killing them. The upside was they were getting more Demon whores and informants from it! He knew Dante and them didn't see it that way, but the boys, Vic and he did. The information they found for them was vital and they came in handy in a pinch.

"They have no leader, so it's total chaos down there. Hell needs a Ruler or it all goes to pot. You guys are the best choices really." Grim agreed. "I'd do it soon if I were you. They're talking a worldwide massacre soon. Getting rid of or infecting the humans. I'm against it and so are a lot of them, but still…others are listening and that's not good at all…for anyone."

"We'll consider it." Vic said. "It does seem that it would be best if you did it, I hate that you have to…but then again, Hell on Earth would be a worse alternative."

"I hate to say it, but Grim's right, you should do it." Dorian agreed reluctantly. "But be careful, letting Hell in could be a disaster if handled wrong. I recommend doing a barrier over the place first…an angelic one they can't get through. I know a guy who might help you with that, he's a bit…eccentric… but I'm pretty sure he'd do it. Maybe…"

"What's his price?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"I'll take care of the price, Bobby. He owes me a few favors…this could repay one of them." Dorian chuckled recalling the brunette Trickster god and shrugged.

"Well, it's not a bad plan…not the best plan either…but not bad." Dante agreed. "You should stay good as you can though, it would be bad if you went evil."

"Won't go evil as long as we have Bobby and Vic." Both boys agreed and hugged their mates. "We love them and intend to keep them with us for Eternity. No one gets them or us now."

"Good, then I see no reason not do it." Dante said seeing that as a good thing, Bobby and Vic would keep them good, he was sure of it.

They talked for the rest of the meal then settled in the study to discuss how they'd go about moving the coronation and throne room to the mansion's basement without blowing the place up in the process, or unleashing Hell itself on an unsuspecting Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel eyed the huge mansion and whistled. Dorian smirked at his response. "Posh digs!" Gabriel said in appreciation. "I conferred with Heaven, Dorian, before I decided to do this. Thought you should know."

"And they said?" Dorian asked curiously as he wove the barrier now with his powers over the place like a dome, it glowed dimly as he did so.

"God said this was meant to be, they were meant to rule Hell from up above and they weren't evil, just damaged. There's good in them still that only Bobby and Vic help them access. They will never be without them, Heaven won't let them be. Bobby and Vic are never allowed to die or leave them. Consider them assigned to them…as their Charges, so to speak." Gabriel shrugged at her look.

"How do you have access to Heaven and God, when you yourself are a god?" Dorian asked curiously, sensing he was hiding something, something big.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Dorian. And you aren't about to find out yet, so don't ask." Gabriel said. "Suffice it to say, there's more to me than there seems to be at first glance and leave it at that."

"Uh huh." Dorian said then sighed. The barrier was up and Gabriel was doing the honors, giving them the crowns, since there was no priest to do it nor was there any other strangely 'heavenly' type to preside over it. "Well, let's get inside, the royal pains in my ass are waiting on us." She scowled. "You are going to help with the portal, right? Tie it to them _and_ Bobby and Vic, not just the boys, in case they go evil, right?"

"Yes, tying it to all of them and I'm doing the portal, not them. I can do it better and faster, God's orders." Gabriel said. "I'm also giving them some of my Grace, to help balance the new demonicness and powers they will get. It will hurt and I'll be weakened…but God said to do it, so I'll obey and do it."

"Grace, you have Grace? I thought only angels had Grace? Is that what you are?" Dorian asked.

"No, I'm something different, more powerful and…unique than most angels, believe me. And many things have Grace, not just angels." Gabriel explained.

"Like what?" Dorian asked as they entered the basement from a side door.

"Most animals, some people with special gifts, hunters, you, Dante, Bobby and Vic. The Fitzpatricks and their allies…even plants have Grace. Why do you think Pagan gods can imbue them with power? They already possess it." Gabriel said smiling and went to wooden platform. "Thrones go here?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean said watching him calmly, curious what he was doing.

"Okay." Gabriel said and waved a hand, a light covered the area and exploded from it gradually, filling it in and pulling up the Throne Room from Hell to where they were. The light filled the room around them now and they hid their eyes as it burned them, and Gabriel kept watching it and guiding it to do what they wanted it to. It dimmed when he pulled his power in and smiled in approval at what he'd done. "You can look now." He told the group, and they gasped as they eyed it. It was…magnificent.

The walls were crème and gold trimmed, the platform was white marble and the thrones were black Alabastair and silver, little veins of silver woven through the black stone. Black cushions lay on the seats and backs of them. Silver framed the intricately woven framework of each throne as well. A black stone was in place over each throne as well, a darkness in it that felt…powerful and frightening at the same time.

"Now we need a portal and the demons…" Gabriel said waving a hand to a wall and a gate appeared, a gold one and it opened. A set of doors appeared and glowed. Soon many demons filled the room and cringed. "Bow!" Gabriel ordered them in a clear and crystalline voice, the voice of something heavenly, divine. Not God, Dorian thought, but close to him. Archangel maybe, one of the major ones, too. His voice demanded he be obeyed and they did. Bowing and waiting. "Dean, Sam, go sit on the thrones. Let me dress you properly first…robes, royal robes…there we go." With a snap of his fingers, they were in white robes and sitting on the thrones, one with each of their names on it now. As if carved in by the power of God himself. Gabriel chuckled when they did so, knowing God had done just that. Made those thrones himself just for them, new ones not the ones from before; and adjusted the powers in them to suit the new Rulers of Hell. He wanted this set to be different, to keep ruling for Eternity now, and so he'd made their thrones from scratch, gave them the powers they would give to their Rulers, and put the name of ones to hold them on each one. No one else was meant for those thrones but Sam and Dean. And there was no more demonicness in them now. They would not become more demonic this way, but would need some of Gabriel's Grace to balance the new powers and their darkness they already held. It would enable them to feel more now, to feel more human again. God's orders. He was sure this would help fix their darkness and coldness a bit more, the way they had needed someone to for months now.

"Do you swear, upon your souls, to rule Hell and all it holds? To keep watch over it and the demons, to keep them from harming others and causing the Earth to fall to their control?" Gabriel asked. "Do you swear allegiance to Heaven and God, and let him lead you in ruling it, let him guide you in some decisions you make for it, to let God rule Hell through you at times? To dedicate your immortal soul's to God's Will for you to rule Hell wisely and well? With his divine plan and dictates in mind at all times and to never betray or cross him once you do?"

"We do." Dean and Sam said in unison. Meaning every word.

"Then I will crown you now." Gabriel said smiling, pulling out the Grace first and biting back pain as he did so, taking as much as he could manage for both of them as he could afford to lose. First pushing it into Dean, then Sam, and weakly falling to his knees before finding the strength to continue. "These are your crowns, not Hell crowns like others wore but divine ones. You will never be able to remove them except in death and that won't be possible now."

He slipped a silver crown onto Dean's head so it rested against his forehead and glowed, the green stone shining. Then took another crown just like it but with a sapphire stone and did the same with Sam. They now had a green stone and a blue stone embedded in their foreheads where the crowns were locked on them, invisible to all but demons and their loved ones, but only if the loved ones wanted to see them, otherwise only the rulers could see them.

"I now proclaim you, Sam and Dean Fitzpatrick, the true and only Rulers of Hell." Gabriel said but didn't bow, that wasn't allowed for him. But he motioned to their loved ones and they bowed to them. "Tell them what to do." He told the rulers and motioned to demons bowing. "They support you, give them orders."

"Fine, orders. I can do that." Dean said then smiled. "Go find any who oppose us, find them and kill them swiftly. I want only those that support there in Hell, am I clear?" His eyes glowed a deadly green and the demons nodded. "Go, do it." He said and they were gone.

"What about the hosts they use? Don't let them hurt anyone…maybe let them find coma patients without souls or just died, cover it up with a spell of power or something…so no one gets arrested for murder…" Gabriel hinted and they nodded, sending revised orders to their troops and getting affirmative answers back. "Send power to Hell, too. It should reverse the chaos now."

They nodded and sent power into the portal, and they felt Hell ease up now. It felt less chaotic there now. "Anything else, Gabriel?" Sam asked concerned for how pale the being seemed.

"Just a bed to rest in…I gave you most of my Grace. I need to replenish it before I use anymore power…close that gate with a thought, try it." Gabriel said stumbling to a wall for support, his head was spinning. He was going to pass out soon.

They did as asked and found it easy. And found that the gates responded to their presence immediately, their commands making it shut and lock, then dim to nothing but a wall, and the basement shifted to a game room, their thrones were recliners, battered ones. Others lined the walls, two others, smaller thrones of sorts for Bobby and Vic as well, they didn't need crowned. They had power over those boys already, no crowns would be needed.

They rushed to catch Gabriel as he passed out and barely missed hitting the floor. Then poofed him up to a free room they kept made up and laid him down to rest, thanking him as they stripped him and covered him up. Then quietly left him to sleep.

"Well, how do you feel?" Dorian asked and they seemed to consider it.

"Warmer…more human, but also still demonic and cold…strange. We feel like both now, rather than mostly demonic. He did balance us again, good." Dean said but still got that eerily calm look as he spaced out then sighed. "Got a rogue demon attack nearby. We should go deal with it."

"We're coming, too." Dante and Dorian said. Bobby opted to stay back and Vic went with them. The rules still applied. Those boys still would have problems with right and wrong, they'd lost their consciences along the way, or most of them, and only Bobby or Vic could play that part. They were their 'Jiminy Crickets' in a way, even they knew that.

Whispering to them to be good, telling them what would keep them that way, and insuring they did it. Keeping those men good was those two men's jobs and duties. And they intended to keep doing it for their lovers for all Eternity now, even if they did rule Hell now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel woke up the next afternoon and stretched, feeling horny. So he conjured up a few creations and had himself a very large orgy, to reward himself for doing such a good job for them all. He'd earned it, he reflected as a gorgeous creation, vaguely resembling Dorian, fed him cheesecake. He'd always fancied that dhampyre after all. And she was damn sexy.

Then rested some more since he wasn't fully recharged, he just had to balance his powers at times with sex and sweets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They got there in time to see the demons mob the humans in the building. Some school, they thought. With flicks of their wrists, the demons were sent back to Hell and destroyed there, while they redid time and rewound it so that the demons never attacked it. Then drove back after picking up lunch for Bobby and them to eat there at home.

And reflected that demon hunting might just have gotten easier.

And that having cousins that were the Rulers of Hell could come in handy later…Dorian was considering borrowing some of their demon whore informants on some of her upcoming cases…they could help with the information she needed on them still.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel came down that night and looked better.

They greeted him with smiles and he gave them sweets to snack on while letting them know he had to go, he had a 'lesson ' to do. But promised to visit later, he was their liaison with Heaven now, so they could always contact him or find him wherever he was and vice versa. He agreed to be friends with them before poofing away and left them shaking their heads at him.

Then they discussed upcoming hunts and tried to figure out which ones to do or which ones to give to other hunters to do.

"Hey, Bobby? John was our Dad and he went to Hell, right?" Dean asked, barely recalling the man but getting an idea.

"Yeah, so what?" Bobby said and caught his glint in his eye. "Why?"

"We should find him and enlist his help." Dean said. "The journals say he was a great hunter, so why not?"

"He might be a demon." Bobby pointed out.

"We can fix that." Sam said. "Use our powers to make him like us…part demon, part angel, and tie his conscience to you guys like we already are bound to you." Sam shrugged. "We're doing it. It's not a bad plan. And we want John back, but we will need to find him a host…"

"Fine, but…make the body first then pull him into it. Host bodies burn up or someone gets hurt, so make the body from scratch, please?" Bobby cringed at the thought.

"We'll do that then." Sam said and they got busy doing it, transforming the basement briefly to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Both Rulers used their power to conjure up a new empty body to be just like theirs and the others, and then fortified it with some of their Grace. Then they summoned the spirit of John Winchester. He was a gray cloud, a demon, but they just commanded him mentally to go into the body they'd made. Then they waited for his eyes to open and the man to become sentient again.

It's eyes opened but it seemed to be trying to speak, or scream, they weren't sure which. So they touched its head and saw Hell memories flooding it. So they touched the memories mentally and erased them with a thought and smiled as peace flooded the man, and memories of them took their place, all of them. They saw the memories they had forgotten there and copied them to their own minds as well. And felt love for the man return, knowing who he was now and forming a mental link to John's mind so they could talk better that way if necessary.

"Boys?" John asked confused, his eyes clearing but still hazel with a gold ring, like Sam's but a little different. "What happened to you? To me?"

"I can explain." Bobby said and they all led him up to the living room to talk, while the boys fixed the basement to a game room look again. Then ran up to greet the father they now remembered, thanks to the memories they'd shared with him.

They talked for hours and eventually John got it, and they showed their true forms and powers. Even admitted their addictions to each other and their blood, and to sex with demons, which they said they would not stop, so don't ask them to. Explained the demon informants and all of it, leaving nothing out. John was amazed but accepting. Making him like them had helped make him feel that way, thank goodness. And what he lost to Hell allowed him to do that…Bobby was impressed. It was like it was planned out somehow…he got suspicious at that thought.

"So you are mated to Bobby and Vic? And they ground us, you and me? And it's all true? You rule Hell and hunt, and that thing is your demon Slave, Grim…and you are evil but not evil…wow." He said. "And you aren't Winchesters now, you are Fitzpatricks, thanks to a timeline adjustment, but the Winchester part is true not the Fitzpatrick part. It saved the timeline. I see how but…shit, that's weird. So you aren't my sons anymore?" John looked hurt at that part. "I can live with everything else but that…I died to save you boys and lost you anyway."

"No! We're…you misunderstood. We're still your sons, Sam and Dean, just mated and together as lovers with them…you're still our Dad. We just forgot you because of the Hell trips taking our memories…but you were always our Dad, whether we forgot you or not. You lost stuff, too. We won't know what yet until you get better adjusted to life here now but…we'll deal with that later. Fight with us again, hunt with us, and we got evil to fight. It's hard not knowing right from wrong and not caring unless they are with us, but…we try to stay good for them…and now for you. Please stay and help us?" Sam said pleading. "We lost a lot, it's true! But…we don't have to lose you again, not if you want to stay…we're not like we were before…I know that. We're different and so are you, so are they…but it doesn't change the fact you belong with us, Dad."

"I know I lost things, I feel…empty places…cold spots where emotions once were. I feel so warm but so empty, too…so inhuman but human, too." John said with a trouble look. Then risked a look in the mirror to see how they had made him look. And then had to chuckle. "And apparently I'm a _blond_ with hazel eyes with gold rings around them, and I'm your height…damn. I look nothing like myself…I look different and a lot younger!" John said running hands along his abs and chest, then examining his body and frowning. "I have a mark…"

"Don't panic, it's not what you think it is! It's _our_ mark." Dean said smiling. "It just makes you ours, you belong to Hell; to us. It carries a mental link directly to us so we can talk in our heads and find each other anytime we need to. It can summon us to you if you need us, too. Your antipossession tattoo is there on your chest though, thought you'd like it there again." He sighed then added. "You had to look different, Dad. If a hunter saw you alive again, he'd freak out. We're hiding here so that would be bad."

"I see that now." John said and his stomach growled. "I don't have your addictions, do I?"

He didn't want those addictions.

"No, we just made you a body like ours. It's yours now, no one can force you from it. It's not a host one; it's your own body. Do you like it? We could modify it…if you needed us to. What do you want changed?" Dean asked preparing to fix what his Dad wanted changed. "The height won't change but the rest could."

"The hair, I hate being blond. Can I be dark haired, black at least? And the eyes, can they not be hazel? Maybe blue or something…like Mary's were…she'd like that."

"I can do that." Dean said and touched by his eyes and facial hair, and hair on his head. Making it black and his eyes blue, like Mary's used to be. "There, anything else?"

He studied his face. Rounded chin, heart-shaped face, fuller lips that were plumper on the bottom, forming a cupid bow, long black lashes and arched eyebrows, only the high cheekbones and eyes were shaped like they used to be when he was alive. All in all a gorgeous package and not resembling who he used to be in the least. And no hunter would ever know he was John Winchester because of that fact. He had to change his name though…hmmm. "The rest is fine…except the name. I can't use that name or someone might get suspicious. How about…Jaxson Fitzpatrick, your brother? Jax can be Jax itself…or John, too… as a nickname, right? I can keep John and you can call me bro, Jax, or John; it could work. You could even still call me Dad, just in private." John said hopefully.

"That will work." Dean agreed. "Sam?" He looked to Sam who nodded and hugged his Dad now.

Bobby and Vic also voiced agreement while Dante and Dorian did the same. John wasn't like himself now, so no one would know he was back or how. And if he had problems with what he lost, they'd deal with those issues when they came up.

They were just glad it had worked and their Dad was back with them again.

The rest could be fixed later.

"Let's go out to eat tonight…Cuz." Dorian teased John and he rolled his eyes at her. "My treat. Even Grim can come; I'm feeling charitable…besides he hasn't told me what he called me here for…I'm still waiting for my info, Grim." Dorian grumbled at the demon.

"That's because you haven't paid me yet." Grim said back with a smile.

"Ten grand, in your account by morning. I swear." Dorian agreed and ignored the others' shocked looks. "Yeah, he makes me pay for information. I can take it and he's usually right."

"True." Bobby said chuckling. "Ten grand…better be good."

"How about where to find Meg and Ruby?" Grim hinted. "They're back…and they are gunning for all of you. Revised memories or not, they have Fitzpatricks on the mind."

"Shit!" Bobby said going pale. "Well, it _was_ good intel after all."

"Spill it." John growled, catching Grim's questioning look and saw he was about to ask something. And guessed what that was. "Yes, you'll still get paid, just tell us."

"It's simple really. They killed them, but somehow they are back and working together, and they're pissed, and the bitches want revenge. I'd recommend the whore thing if you let them live, if you can. Ruby would be suited for it…Meg will be harder to break…John and Bobby should do that one. You guys can break Ruby easy…she's the weaker link anyway…and she's always had a thing for Sam, she's only cheesed because you rejected her, Sam. Not that you killed her, she's used to that but to be turned down and treated like week old garbage…it bruised her ego, trust me. We teased her for years about that one…to go so far for you, and still be rejected at the last minute in favor of Dean…yet again." Grim said suggestively and laughed. "They could be good assets like the demon whores and informants are now…they could come in handy later. And there is that pesky demon-sex addiction you have. I can't satisfy it alone…I could use a couple more slaves to slake it for you…and they'd be perfect Slaves like me." He hinted and shrugged, eyes knowing and aware they had taken his hint as well. "Just saying…keeping them as slaves would be far more beneficial to everyone than just killing them again. They'd just be back anyway, we all know that. At least this way…we know where they are at all times and can control the shit they get up to…"

"The hell they will be." John growled.

Dean held up a hand and conferred with Sam. Then pulled John and Bobby into it, and finally agreed the Whore and Demon Slave thing had merit, agreeing to do it. And the rest helped come up with a plan to capture them so they could enslave them. And, by the end of the night, and after a _very_ expensive dinner, they came up with a plan they knew would net them two very bad female demons that had no idea what they'd let themselves in for by going after Sam and Dean again. And this time…it wouldn't end nearly as nicely for them as it did the first time. No, this time it was going to hurt much more than they ever had before.

Ways that neither demon bitch was going to like in the _least_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

"I can't believe I agreed to this." John said shaking his head.

Meg lay naked on the bed, tied to it and the binding mark kept her locked in her host, and the trap kept her there.

"Me either." Bobby said then sighed. "You first, you never did this before." He let John approach the demon who eyed them with hate-filled eyes. "It's easy. I do it all the time, too."

"Okay, if you say so." John said nearing the bed with distaste. "Still say it would be easier to just kill the bitch."

"But her talents would be wasted that way, you agreed to do this." Bobby said. "She and Ruby both have powers and skills we could use. We need them for Slaves, and it's our job to break them to it, like I did with Grim. It will work." He shrugged then. "Besides they ordered it, we can't exactly say no."

"Good point." John groused as he undressed and got on the bed, Meg's eyes following him every step of the way. "Okay, state my intentions, then the kink, then the sex….I can do this."

"Doubt it." Meg said taunting him. "Sissy boy can't get it up, can he?" John backhanded her and smiled then.

"Oh, I think I can now, bitch." John said showing his flourishing erection. "But first, the _pain_." He grinned widely as he revealed the flogger behind his back and turned her over to kneel for him. "And it is going to _hurt_…and _not_ in a good way."

And, with that, the whipping and pain began.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Tell Us When It Hurts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but as Pinfores now. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Vic. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **Our demonic lovers have found their own home again and two old family members come to visit. What will their welcome be and will they be able to accept the changes in their loved ones?

And will Grim ever stop tormenting those poor priests? Probably not, but I'm sure they wish he would, naughty demon slave that he is.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby moaned again as Sam fucked her hard, her bound hands behind her, her ass red and her back welted. Her Will broke already but pleasure stealing her mind and sealing her to the pair taking her over and over. Days had passed, and once they got her tied to the bed, the pain had taken her body and then with the sex they'd become her Masters.

"Please, more!" She begged as Sam came and pulled out of her body, arching her ass as she showed she wanted more.

"We own you now, whore. Got that? We are your Masters and you serve our every desire and whim, is that clear? You fail us, and you will be punished again…do you want that?" Dean said lining up with her virgin asshole and working finger around it with lube.

"No, sir." Ruby gulped, her body ached in pain already from where she'd fought them for days and lost eventually, and failed to please them later on and got punished severely again and again. "Please don't hurt me…I'll be good. You feel good fucking me, sir…I will serve you willingly."

"Good, now for your reward." Dean purred as he thrust in and she gasped as he stopped and adjusted, and moved in more. Then when he thought she was ready, he took her ass for his own and fucked it for hours, and eventually she learned to please him that way, too. Her mound was soon lined up with Sam and he fucked her front, too, and she was soon lost between them, held immobile while they claimed the last of her fighting spirit from her and took her Free Will away. Spinning in pleasure until they came in her and she sucked them hard moments later, only to find more pleasure awaiting her from them both again.

And suddenly finding the idea of being their slave not as repulsive as she once had, sure now it was the best thing ever!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg's back was lined with whip marks, and her body bled. She fought not to surrender to the pain, to give into the offered pleasure instead. Strangely feeling pleasure from the whippings and other punishments now as well.

"I can't serve you!" Meg said trying to sound brave when her normally strong Will was failing her with every fall of the whip. "I won't!"

"We'll see about that." John said coldly and did it some more, not missing how she moved into each blow now and tried to hide her panting in pleasure from each one. She was close to breaking and once she did, he'd move onto the next part. The pleasure from fucking.

He was sure she'd like it once he got her into it.

"Never." Meg said hoarsely as she suddenly arched and came, revealing the lie in her words. And only made him hurt her more.

Several hours passed and soon she was moaning as she was whipped and healing up, only to feel it again, begging for it with every movement and word.

Which was when John thrust into her wet folds and fucked her good and thoroughly. And after a few token struggles and objections, a little bit of fighting him, she got into it, just as he knew she would. Her red ass was warm against his groin as she soon rode him willingly, kissing and touching him in passion now, John going for it completely and letting their passion steal their minds as Bobby thrust into her ass, fucking it for the first time, too.

"More, so good…!" She moaned.

"Now will you serve us?" John said one last time.

"Yes, Yes!" Meg moaned again and her head fell back as they came inside her, and she followed them into it, giving up finally and deciding that serving them might just be worth it after all and that revenge was a stupid thing to keep pursuing. "I'm cumming!" She cried out.

"Our demon whore…" John purred happily against her temple. "We're your masters now."

"Yes, you are. Sir." Meg tacked on the 'sir' and found she liked it, resolving to use it more later. "Will we do this often, the pain and the fucking?"

"Yes, as long as you serve us well and obey us, and don't betray us." John promised. "Be a good Pet and we'll treat you well, Meg. You fuck up, and it won't feel quite so pleasurable."

"I'll be a good Pet, Sir." Meg said gulping and bowed her head, and once again offered herself to her new Masters, wanting nothing more than to make them happy. And knew if she did, they would give her the pain and pleasure she now craved more than anything she'd ever wanted before. That and to have Bobby and John fuck her raw, yeah, she wanted that, too!

"Good girl." Bobby said as he worked her wet and ready for him again. "You feel so wet, baby…want us to fuck you again?" He worked fingers in and over her wet folds and nub as well.

"Yes! Please, Sir, fuck me some more?" Meg asked softly and meant every word.

"Yes, Pet, we will." Bobby said and thrust in, John joining him as he did so, both taking her hole at the same time and holding her still as they did so. "Feels good?" He asked as they took her deep.

"Yes…" Meg moaned and spread wider for them, opening herself up for more of them.

"Good, cause that tight ass of yours is next, Pet." John said softly sucking a nipple and making her cry out in pleasure above him. "Gonna loosen you up so good."

"Please, sir, yes, I want it all." She cried out as she came and continued to be taken.

And they all found that despite not liking the plan before, well, John mostly, that fucking a demon felt fantastic. Then John suddenly got the urge to try a male demon, to see if they felt the same way. He'd have to borrow one of their demon whores later for that; he was sure they had one they could recommend to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled off from her now, Ruby's body coated in sweat and her body leaking cum, and exhausted, but happily so.

"This is your room now, Pet." Dean said as he wiped off in a nearby bathroom adjoining the room. "If we break that trap and free you, you won't try to escape, will you?"

"No, sir. I wish to stay with you guys, sir." Ruby said weakly.

Dean then freed her and broke the trap, but left the binding mark on her. She couldn't smoke out later if she had it on; she was a sneaky demon after all. "Fine, wash up, rest. Clothes are in the wardrobe, Dorian said they'd fit you. Don't worry, no one will harm you. You are our Pet now, and as such, will stay safe as long you obey us." He told her. "Supper is at six, be down by five til."

"Yes, sir." Ruby said rubbing where her shoulders ached from being in bondage too long. "I'll be ready."

"Good girl." They both said and kissed her before leaving. A sweet little kiss, she thought, already falling for the pair and not minding it in the least. She could love them. She thought, and decided she would do just that. Then went to shower and rest briefly, and maybe find some clean clothes to wear.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Meg, we are leaving now." John said to the chained woman. "Will you behave and clean up if you are freed?"

"Yes, Masters, I will." She promised and was relieved when she was freed and the trap broken, but her binding mark still locked her into the body.

"Fine, bathroom is there by the closet and clean clothes are in the closet. Dinner is at six, be there at five til. You try to escape, we'll know it and you will be punished." John said. "You don't go anywhere without our permission, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm clear. I just want to wash up and be changed into something clean for dinner, Sir." Meg promised and meant it. John and Bobby kissed her goodbye and she eyed them uncertainly, not missing the way her heart skipped a beat at their kiss, and the way the memory of their sex made her chest ache for more. She was falling for them, hell, might already have…Meg thought and shrugged. So be it, she did, she did. She'd have to obey and serve them either way…might as well love them while she did it.

Then she headed to the elegant bathroom and stared at the mirrors and furnishings, the sauna tub, and the crystal chandelier overhead and suddenly thought that this might not be such a bad gig after all. She'd always been a bit of a gold digger and damn if she hadn't struck gold!

She was definitely going to be good now. She really loved this room!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came down and noticed cushions between their Masters' chairs, and went to them. But were soon told to switch. "We're trading, you go be their Pet for a while." John told Meg and she smiled and went. Ruby doing the same to sit by John and Bobby, and both were rewarded with ruffled hair for their obedience and smiles. Vic took turns surveying them and decided he wanted them both in his bed later, and knew his lovers would send them to him. They could enjoy the Pets' company at dinner, he could enjoy it after they were done. And for many more years to come.

Dorian and Dante shook their heads in disbelief as Grim took his seat on a cushion by Vic and was rewarded as well. Their three Demon Slaves very obedient and broken in, they both noticed smirking.

"So…we got a Nest of vamps, you want to come along?" Dante offered. "We're heading out soon but…"

"I'll go." John said and smiled. "Gonna play first, but sure, love to help."

"Works for me, we go at first light." Dorian said and smiled as their slaves were tugged upstairs to be used once more. "They really like those demon slaves…" She said chuckling.

"Yes, they do." Dante said and laughed. "But then again, you have the same penchant for werewolves, Dear Cousin." Dorian shook her head and laughed back.

"And you with your bimbos." Dorian teased back.

"True, true." Dante agreed and they went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled Grim and Ruby to his room with Bobby for the night's pleasure while the boys took Meg for theirs. Vic joined the groups in turns, joining John with Ruby and Grim then going to the boys' room and taking Meg as well. Then all joined in John's room and had one big orgy; all four Masters taking all three slaves as they saw fit and the slaves enjoying every moment of it.

Dorian and Dante not hearing a word; they were passed out already. They were exhausted from tracking Meg and Ruby down with them and had an early morning the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John met them smiling happily by the Impala the next morning, not even tired.

"Didn't you get tired from all that sex?" Dorian asked in amazement.

"No, I don't sleep, niece." John pointed out. One side effect he had was he didn't sleep. So he passed the time in other ways, mostly sex with their demon slaves and other games on the system in the den. That or doing research, or hunting. "And the sex was fantastic." He said and chuckled as he checked the trunk. "I'm ready." He tossed his duffel in and shut it.

"Let's go then." Dante said getting into the car and Dorian took the passenger side. "Hunts a couple hours away, we should make good time."

"Should." John said and got in, starting the car and stroking her dash with loving fingers. "Missed you girl…thanks for taking such great care of my boys while I was gone." He kissed the wheel gently before heading out, following Dante's taillights on the way out.

Grateful for his second chance with his sons, and his new life at their new home as well. He may have lost some things but he'd never lost them, so it was worth the risk he'd taken, dying for them, and joining them again. Even with their demonicness, he still saw them all as his family, all of them; even Bobby and Vic, Dante and Dorian. They were his family and he was glad to have them back.

And he'd fight whatever he had to keep them, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
